


I Think I Love You

by lovememadly



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovememadly/pseuds/lovememadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Best Friend’s Wedding AU. Kurt and Blaine make a promise that if neither of them marry by the time they are twenty-eight, they will marry each other. But things don’t always turn out as planned. <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56282385#t56282385">Originally filled</a> for the GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The outdoor fire escape was not to be employed for anything other than its intended use, but the two young men didn't seem to care. It was a pleasant afternoon anyway, warm but not hot because the sun was starting to make its descent and the wind was almost nonexistent. The taller of the two was seated on the window ledge leading to his loft-shaped apartment, leaning back against the chipped window frame. The other was standing by the railing, scratching at his temple and flicking away a few strands of thick dark hair that had evaded his hair gel, glancing across from time to time at the skyscrapers of the New York City skyline and the buildup of traffic below. He was eighteen and a visitor to the city, the other nineteen and quite acclimated to Brooklyn at least. Each had a bottle of ginger ale in his hand, and they took tentative sips whenever there was a lull in conversation.

"New York is so big," the youngest man said, scanning the tall buildings as the noise of cars and traffic sounded from below. "You could get lost so easily."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, figuratively speaking," said his companion, resting his bottle of ale by his bent knee. "No-one knows who you are here. You can be whoever you want to be."

"What if I want to be myself?" the other man questioned, turning around and raising an eyebrow. "I mean, my best self, obviously. Not who I've been this past year when I've made some horrible mistakes." He managed a grim smile before his expression turned serious. "Are we okay? I mean, can we…are we still friends?"

"Blaine, what did I once tell you?" The taller man stood up so that he was facing his companion, their height difference now discernible by inches. "I'm never saying goodbye to you, and that's a promise. And we'll always be friends," he continued, trying to catch his companion's eye. "What happened between us won't change that."

A small smile broke out on the younger man's face, as bright as the afternoon sunlight. "I'm glad we can be," he said, letting out a quick laugh for good measure.

"And if Adam and I don't work out, there's always hope for second chances," the other continued, patting his friend's shoulder in a sympathetic gesture. "Not that I see that happening any time soon."

The younger man nodded. "Getting serious, huh?"

"I really don't know. He seems to know what he wants most times, but he doesn't always consider asking for my view or my thoughts on important decisions. And I don't think he'll end up being the marrying type."

"At least we all have a chance to marry here."

"And that right to choose has been going strong for almost for two years now," said the taller one. He thought for a moment. "Hey, why don't we make a pact? If we can't find anyone by the time we reach a 'certain' age, then we should marry each other."

The younger man laughed again. "Sounds fair and reasonable."

"How about twenty-eight? Not yet thirty, not quite mid-twenties. The perfect age for a  _fabulously_  single gay man in New York City to marry."

"The perfect age," echoed the other man. "So, deal?"

The taller man raised his bottle. "Deal," he replied, watching as his friend and plausible future fiancé lifted his bottle to meet his in a soft  _clink_. Neither of them could predict that nine years down the road, the pact that they made on the cusp of adulthood on a warm day in late May would affect them in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel drummed his fingertips on the table as he glanced behind him to the entrance of the coffee shop. He was always the first one to arrive at their informal coffee meetings and the thought of it, after weeks of late appearances and countless cups of lukewarm coffee, still annoyed him. He sighed as he dragged his large soy cappuccino closer and pulled out his phone with the intention of checking his work emails early.

The coffee shop was quiet for a Thursday morning in late May (save for the David Bowie music filtering through the speaker system and the hiss and whirl of the Italian coffee machine) but the pleasantly warm weather did bring out a diverse mix of New York City's West Village inhabitants; a middle-aged business man in a dark suit who took his coffee to go; an elderly couple slowly nursing their chosen drinks by the window; a trio of mothers with chubby offspring, supersized coffees and wide strollers; a man in cycling gear drinking espresso and talking softly on his cell while eyeing his bicycle parked diagonally on the sidewalk.

And then there was Kurt. Clad in his outfit of choice which consisted of various shades of black (which conveniently doubled as his work uniform) who was now browsing the sale section of an online store on his phone. He hadn't experimented with color since his college years and the influences of NYADA and Vogue had really shaped his taste in clothing. That, and he knew he had put on a little weight from all the work-induced Cupcake Wednesdays (his boss's idea to keep up morale) and creamy coffees he consumed on a daily basis. Black was his preferred shade for hiding that particular problem.

His job as an assistant fashion designer came to him rather easily. When Isabelle Wright left to pursue her own label of women's clothing designs, he (and a select few) left with her. Kurt had learnt a lot under Isabelle's mentorship and he knew he could be in her position one day as his own boss, but he lacked the confidence to begin. For now, it was just a pipedream, a small handwritten note at the bottom of a list titled 'one day'. He reasoned that he was too tired to contemplate his future most days, having placed all his energy into his present work and routine, but sometimes he felt restless for something else. Kurt knew it was more than dissatisfaction: he felt disillusioned, disenchanted and he struggled to comprehend why he often felt so miserable.

The queue at the cashier was growing now, and it was when a light breeze tickled the back of his neck that he turned around again and spotted the young man striding through the entrance of the coffee shop, whose high set brown hair he could recognize from anywhere. He joined the end of the line, pulling out his phone and wallet from his suit jacket while glancing at the other patrons. Recognition dawned in his green eyes when they landed on Kurt who was seated towards the back of the shop, and he gave a nod of acknowledgement before returning his attention to the front of the line.

Sometimes Kurt really disliked Sebastian Smythe. If it wasn't his cocky exterior manner and inappropriate remarks which directed most of his speech, it was the way he exuded self-confidence as though it was the most natural thing in the world, whereas Kurt found his wavering most days. It didn't help that his daily outfits looked effortless: coordinated light-colored suits teamed with checkered shirts and brown leather loafers, a far improvement from his polo top-sporting high school years.

It was over a year ago that they had, quite literally, bumped into each other in the same coffee shop on a Thursday morning, and it had been more than a year of trading insults back and forth, arguing over coffee and eventually sharing stories of their daily life on a weekly basis. It was an unspoken tradition that had them both meeting for coffee on a Thursday morning since; it was a day that Kurt wasn't required at work until eleven a.m., and a day that Sebastian could go in to work at any time he wanted.

Kurt would never admit it to himself, but a part of him looked forward to this time of the week. While Sebastian wasn't someone he would share his innermost thoughts and desires with, he did prove to be a good ear and an outlet for most of his frustrations, pointing out bullshit when the situation required it or voicing his opinion when needed. They weren't friends, Kurt knew that. They were more like…friendly acquaintances.

" _We know Major Tom's a junkie,"_  Kurt sang under his breath with the song playing over the coffee shop's speakers. He watched as Sebastian reached the front of the line and waited for the usual flirtatious banter that would shoot out of his mouth and the surprised laughter of the cashier that accompanied it. But today, Sebastian only managed to give the girl behind the counter a tight smile. He didn't engage the male barista in small talk as he waited for his coffee, instead busying himself by scrolling through messages on his phone.

Kurt knew something was a little off when Sebastian leisurely made his way towards his table, weaving through the tables of seated patrons without the usual arrogant glance around the shop and accompanying smirk that Kurt had often expected would be thrown his way. Today his eyes looked rather dull, his expression forlorn. However, his suspicions vanished quickly when Sebastian dropped into the vacant seat opposite him with his usual gusto, his warm scent of vanilla musk a welcome change from the smell of dry roasted coffee beans in the shop.

"So I was at that club on West 17th Street last Saturday," Sebastian said, by way of greeting. He placed his macchiato down and shrugged off his jacket. "Eyed some shirtless German tourists, shouted a round or two, got my ass pinched, slapped and groped a few times – you know, the usual."

"Of course," Kurt muttered, crossing his legs under the table.

"Well, there was a college senior with dark hair that was on the dancefloor with me for a while; I didn't catch his name, but it didn't matter. Then he asked if he could give me a blowjob in the bathroom when Beyoncé's back catalogue had run its course."

It was strange, really, how little he and Sebastian had in common. Kurt worked at a close-knit fashion label; Sebastian worked for a large PR firm. Kurt was in it for the experience and the money; Sebastian did it for fun and to keep himself 'out of trouble'. Kurt had been in only two or three relationships that counted, each lasting at least six months; Sebastian's numerous string of relationships lasted only until the following morning. Sebastian worked hard, played hard, fucked whomever he wanted, and often. Kurt often wondered if he envied Sebastian from time to time but he reminded himself that he was different, had his own distinct values and dreams and Sebastian's lifestyle wouldn't be something he would necessarily try to emulate.

"Go on," Kurt prompted, taking a sip of his coffee. He was used to these types of conversations with Sebastian (tales of his exploits were aired almost every week, in fact) but in the beginning they made him cringe. Now he barely batted an eyelid when Sebastian spoke up too loudly, causing the other patrons in the shop to shoot disapproving glares in their direction, all of which were promptly ignored.

"Naturally, I said yes," Sebastian continued, circling the rim of his coffee cup with his index finger, his eyes regaining some of their lost sparkle. "I grabbed his hand and pushed him into one of the bathroom stalls, and he attempted to pull down my pants. I helped him, of course," he said with a smirk. "He was eager, but tethering on the brink of being flat-out, too-drunk-to-function. I grabbed a condom from my shirt pocket, ripped it open and started putting it on."

"And..?" Kurt prompted again, but suddenly wished he hadn't; he was fairly certain how Sebastian's story would end. It would involve details, far too many for his liking.

"So there I was, rolling on a condom and I happen to glance down at this giggling, half-pissed college kid who was kneeling in front of me, eyeing my cock like it was Sunday morning brunch..."

Kurt heard the distinct sounds of a few squeaky chairs behind him caused by people turning to look towards their table, and then felt the accompanying glares at the back of his head as he listened.

"…and I don't know if it was the lime and tequila I did previously that caused it or divine intervention conspiring against me but all I can remember was pulling my pants back up…" He clutched his coffee cup in his hand and looked down at it. "…and telling him he was cute as hell and bet he  _sucked dick like a pro…"_ he emphasized loudly, gazing up at the patrons behind Kurt with a haughty expression. "…but for the life of me, I couldn't let him go ahead with it."

A silence stretched between them, broken only by the music in the background and the soft chatter of people around them. It was very unlike Sebastian to turn down an offer, and a sexual favor at that. If Kurt was surprised then he didn't show it, instead choosing to take another sip of his cappuccino.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Kurt sighed. "Apart from the fact that it sounds like a horribly clichéd retelling of your Saturday night? No."

"Kurt, I turned down a blowjob from a  _fairly_ good-looking, potential fuck!"

Glancing briefly over at the two middle aged women seated behind Sebastian who were giving them death stares, Kurt sighed again and pushed his coffee cup away. He could sense Sebastian's distress, but he just couldn't sympathize with his predicament. "Okay, so why _did_ you turn him down?"

"I don't know!" Sebastian groaned, placing his hands on the table and letting himself fall face first on top of them. His next words were a muffled  _"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."_

"It's not that bad-"

"I haven't had sex in four months," Sebastian mumbled. "Four  _months,_ Kurt."

"Oh." Kurt took a hesitant sip of his coffee while he collected his thoughts. "Maybe…maybe the universe is sending you a signal to find someone and settle down," he remarked nonchalantly, dragging Sebastian's coffee cup across to his side of the table when Sebastian's hair had fallen against it. Sebastian lifted his head and stared at him with a horrified expression that told Kurt it was not an option.

"No – no way, no fucking way," Sebastian said quickly, shaking his head as he straightened up again. "But it's not only that: in the early hours of this morning I was sleeping, and in the middle of this amazing dream I wake up, kind of like someone had shaken me awake, but it was really something that had been gnawing at my brain for a few months now. Something I've…you know when you try to avoid something for so long, and eventually it comes back to bite you in the ass?"

Kurt nodded in understanding, as Sebastian continued. "Well it's like that. And it woke me up at three a.m. And when I woke up again this morning I was thinking about it again. And…" He shot Kurt a helpless look. "I don't think it's going to go away unless I do something about it."

"And when will that be, Sebastian?"

Sebastian paused then, having lifted up his macchiato to his lips and, to Kurt's annoyance, changed the subject. "Isn't it your birthday next week?" he asked, slowly taking a sip of his coffee while eyeing Kurt intently.

Kurt took a big gulp of his cappuccino, making a face when it registered cold and flavorless in his mouth. He placed it down and pushed it to the center of the table. "There are some things you shouldn't be reminded of," he said, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms tightly. "This is one of them. The only way to deal with it is to ignore it, even if I know it's going to come around and bite me in the ass."

He looked over to Sebastian after his words received no response. Sebastian was looking at him with the most curious expression, and a hesitation in his eyes told Kurt he wanted to say something. But then Sebastian slumped back in his chair and picked up his coffee cup, swirling around the remaining warm liquid inside.

"I know how you feel," he said, his eyes meeting Kurt's briefly before taking a long sip from his cup and swallowing. "And knowing sucks."

Kurt let his eyes drift down to the worn edges of the wooden tabletop. At least his misery had company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Ashes To Ashes_ \- David Bowie


	3. Chapter 2

It was more than a week later that Kurt woke up to discover that not only was it his twenty-eighth birthday, but that the number of his years would somehow be stirring up a gentle reminder that something else required his immediate attention. But he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

He received two birthday phone calls while he was wolfing down his cereal that morning; one from his father and stepmother Carole in Ohio, and the other from Rachel Berry, his old high school and NYADA classmate and one-time roommate, who was currently in Florida. Rachel was touring the East Coast with her off-Broadway musical, which had been a hit in its native New York City. Kurt somehow managed to get Rachel off the phone after assuring her that a slowed-down rendition of  _Happy Birthday_  was not necessary while attempting to dash out of his apartment. After getting off the subway and in to work late, he brushed off protests of  _"It's your birthday, why are you at work?"_ from his boss, and was somehow coerced into consuming chocolate and grocery-store cake by his eager and enthusiastic colleagues. His satchel began to vibrate later that afternoon the moment he stepped foot into his apartment.

"What now?" he grumbled, placing his satchel down on his kitchen counter and fishing through it for his cell. He was resigned to spending the remainder of his evening in front of the TV with a carton of greasy takeout and a decent glass of merlot for company. He blinked in confusion when he saw the name on his phone screen before deciding to take the call. "What, Sebastian?"

" _Are you free for tonight, or do you have plans?"_

Kurt almost snorted as he surveyed his empty apartment. "No, why?"

" _Good, because we're eating out. And by 'out', I don't mean Pad Thai and cheap-ass wine that you told me you wanted to celebrate with last week,"_ he continued, prompting Kurt to close his mouth. " _Be ready by five-thirty. It's a nice restaurant, so wear a suit, yeah?"_ There was a pause at Sebastian's end before he quickly added. " _And, uh…happy birthday,"_ before hanging up.

It turned out that Sebastian had hired a private car for him, and when five-thirty rolled around and he was taken to the restaurant, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a little noise of disbelief. He found Sebastian pacing outside by the front entrance, clean-shaven, hair styled to the ninth degree and sporting a sharp navy blue suit. Kurt instantly regretted ignoring Sebastian's advice from a few months ago of hiring a tailor, because his own grey suit looked dull and ill-fitting by comparison.

"You're here," Sebastian said, slowing his pacing to a halt so that he and Kurt could walk inside. "You, uh, look nice."

Kurt was going to thank him for the offhand compliment until Sebastian followed up with: "At least I won't be mistaken for escorting you to a funeral."

"Your obsession with colored suits is bordering on incredulous," Kurt shot back, but the other retorts he had lined up had left him as he found himself walking across marbled floor.

"I'm guessing that you, um, like Italian food?" Sebastian asked. He seemed a little nervous in his speech, and Kurt wondered whether it was due to Sebastian attempting to be kind to him on his birthday.

"Sebastian, this restaurant has a nine-month waiting list," Kurt said, looking around in awe at the expansive décor of the foyer.

"I put in my reservation like everyone else."

Kurt turned to look at him. "Really?" he asked doubtfully.

Sebastian's mouth twitched. "No," he replied wryly. "But money does have its advantages." He turned to the older gentleman behind the counter. "Late reservation under Smythe, please. Table for two." He slid a small bundle of folded-up bills across the granite countertop.

"Certainly. Right this way, sir," the maître d' replied, tactfully placing the bills in his suit pocket before turning around and indicating for Kurt and Sebastian to follow him. Kurt heard the distinctive notes of a piano playing softly in the background, murmured conversation and clinking silverware as he made his way further into the dimly-lit dining area.

Sebastian reached the table first and pulled out a chair, blocking Kurt's way around the table. Kurt stared at Sebastian, whose face was turning slightly pink, and then at the chair that Sebastian had pulled out for him. "Seriously?"

"I'm not the bitch I was back in high school, you know," Sebastian replied, as Kurt hesitantly sat down and pushed himself closer. He watched as Sebastian took his seat opposite him. "My standards are higher."

"Obviously not in men," Kurt muttered, waiting for Sebastian's reaction. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and shook his head.

"No, I - hey, I'm trying to be nice here!" Sebastian retorted, picking up a crystal glass filled with water. "You don't know how hard that is for me."

"Oh, I bet it must be  _excruciating_  for you," Kurt replied smugly, watching as Sebastian's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"I shouldn't take pleasure in saying this, seeing as it is your birthday, but…get fucked, Hummel," Sebastian replied, lifting up his glass to his lips with a smirk.

"In a place as grand as this?" Kurt tilted his head to look up at the sparkling white gold chandelier hanging above them and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Sebastian almost choked on his water.

...

Kurt felt like his head was buzzing. Whenever the wine in his glass had dropped below halfway, Sebastian would signal a waiter to come over and top it up. A part of him knew that he was slightly tipsy; words seemed to flow from his tongue freely and effortlessly, and after a lavish antipasto, three-course meal and the promise of dessert, Kurt really felt that, for the first time in a long time, he was enjoying himself.

"…and I said to her that while velour  _may_  have been in three years ago, that doesn't mean we should have any part in its comeback," Kurt heard himself saying, holding up his wine glass and swirling around the liquid in it. "Put it in as an embellishment, whatever, but as a  _full length_  coat or a fishtail skirt, just – no. I refuse to take any part in it." He paused to take a sip of wine. "I mean, you would agree, anyone would agree..."

"Sure," Sebastian said, adjusting his weight in his chair.

"…so we agreed, and I said to her, I said, 'Promise me something…' and she said  _'What?'_  and I said 'Promise to never, ever use velour in your designs without consulting me first' and to this day, she's kept her promise…"

Kurt let his voice trail off, because now he remembered the significance of his twenty-eighth year, of the promise that he made with another boy nine years before, and all the memories of that afternoon came rushing back to him so suddenly that it left him momentarily stunned.

Sebastian took his silence as permission to speak. "Kurt, I need to tell you something."

Kurt placed his glass down slowly. "Okay, but me first," he said, not reading much into the way Sebastian hesitated before closing his mouth. "I just remembered something. It's funny," he said, letting out a disbelieving chuckle. "It feels like it was only yesterday, but Blaine and I, we…well, it was after we had broken up, and he came to visit me after his senior year, and I was on summer break from NYADA. We talked and promised that if neither of us found someone by the time we turned twenty-eight, then we would marry each other. Maybe since now I'm twenty-eight, I should call him and remind him of our deal. I haven't found anyone, and he probably hasn't either, so the timing is perfect." He looked over at Sebastian, who was unusually quiet, and let out a small laugh to break the silence. "Now, you were going to say something?"

"Nothing, it wasn't important," Sebastian said quickly, looking around the room and nodding over Kurt's head. "Here comes dessert."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from smiling widely when the cake was placed in front of him, decorated with lit sparklers and catching the curious eyes of the other restaurant patrons. "Chocolate marbled cheesecake decorated with glazed strawberries and hazelnut pieces?" he said excitedly, looking up at Sebastian who was eyeing the cake silently. "How did…how did you know my favorite cheesecake?"

Sebastian shrugged and his lips turned upwards, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "You mentioned it once at the coffee shop," he remarked, and watched as the glimmering flames of the sparklers died out all at once.

...

Kurt stretched lazily as he ambled over to his apartment block, Sebastian trailing behind him. The cab was still waiting on the curb and he wondered why Sebastian had asked the cab driver to wait instead of paying him to go on his way.

He opened the front entrance door and stepped into the foyer, moving over to the staircase and stopping when he realized he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly, regretting the action as it made his head spin, and caught Sebastian leaning up against the doorframe of the main entrance, not having moved an inch. "You want to come in?" Kurt asked him. "Coffee, tea, whatever a night owl like yourself drinks at midnight?"

"No, I-"

"Stay," Kurt said, cutting him off. "I have a sofa, you don't have to sleep on the floor."

Sebastian shook his head, his hands buried deep into his pockets. "No, I'll pass." He hadn't met Kurt's eyes since prior to dessert at the restaurant, but Kurt felt his concerned look directed towards him. "Can you get up the stairs?"

"Yes,  _duh._ "

"Being pissed makes it harder."

Kurt laughed at Sebastian's humorless expression and waved him off. "Of course, it can't be that hard…just one step at a time." He took the first step on the staircase and turned around, grinning proudly. "See? I can do it."

Sebastian sighed resignedly. "Okay, well…goodnight." He turned around and disappeared into the dark street.

The trip up the staircase to his apartment took longer than expected. Kurt managed to somehow unlock his door after missing the keyhole a few times and stumbled in, giggling when he almost crashed into his sofa. He shrugged out of his jacket, shoes and tie, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor and fished for his phone in his trouser pockets.

It had been a fair amount of time since he last spoke to Blaine; what was the harm in giving him a call to see what he was up to? Kurt excitedly scrolled through the contacts of his phone, tapping on Blaine's name and placing his phone to his ear. It almost slipped out of his grasp as he wandered over to his bed, pouting when the ringing stopped and he heard Blaine's voicemail message relayed back to him.

" _Hi, you've reached Blaine! I'm not able to take your call at the moment, but leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can."_

Kurt sighed; he had hoped to speak to Blaine, but he was at least grateful to hear his voice again. He flopped down on his bed as a small  _beep_  sounded through his phone. "Hello you. Guess what? It's my birthday today – well, yesterday, now that I think about it," he said with a small giggle. "I had a nice dinner and I was talking and I remembered that I haven't spoken to you in a while and it's been  _ages_  since we spoke, literally like, I don't know… _months_. So yeah, if you want to get back to me as  _soon as you can_ , or whenever really, I don't mind." He paused as he let out a long yawn. "Anyway Blaine, I hope this gets to you and I hope to hear from you soon. So, uh, call me back, that would be, like, nice and all. Okay. It's Kurt, by the way."

As soon as he ended the call, he placed his phone on the sheets beside him and brought his pillow closer to his head. He was asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 3

The evening sun was starting to set in the sky, but there was still enough light streaming from the windows behind him for Kurt to see his work.

He'd laid out some fabric over his kitchen table and was carefully pinning back a section, glancing from time to time at a sketch of the finished blouse which would be one of the features of Isabelle's fall collection. He rarely brought work home with him but he had been caught up in a flurry of meetings and phone calls and administrative paperwork all week, and he didn't want to get left behind on his practical work again.

Kurt would normally have turned the radio on and hummed along to the music, but tonight he had some  _Bachelor_ -esque show in the background on TV. It had been two weeks since he had called Blaine and he was yet to receive a phone call in reply. While his hangover had long worn off, the regret of leaving such a careless (and also  _embarrassing_ ) voicemail on Blaine's phone had not. Kurt feared that it was this reason that Blaine had not yet picked up the phone to call.

As if on cue, his phone vibrated on the table. He quickly snatched it up, checked the screen and reluctantly put the phone to his ear. "I'm wor-"

" _Flick over to Hallmark."_

"Why, what's on?" Despite wanting to ignore Sebastian's interruption, curiosity got the better of him and he picked up his remote from the sofa to change the channel.

" _The reason why I came to New York."_

Kurt watched in silence at the images that were presented on his television screen: a young woman in oversized dark glasses, an elegant black dress and a stylish bouffant took a sip from a paper coffee cup while looking into a shop window.

" _Breakfast at Tiffany's?"_  Kurt remarked. He watched as the young woman on screen made her way down a familiar city street.

" _My mother had it on all the time when I was a kid,"_  Kurt heard Sebastian say wistfully.  _"I wanted to go to New York, throw crazy parties and have that life. It's a classic."_

"It's one of my favorites," Kurt murmured, perching himself on the armrest of his sofa while he was transfixed to the television screen. This was a part of Sebastian that still managed to surprise Kurt; a side that reminded him that there was more to the other man than conversations about work or his recent conquests over coffee.

Sebastian was the first to break the silence after a few moments.  _"I've made popcorn and I've got Diet Coke and a generous supply of M &M's. You can, uh, come over if you want to."_

Kurt thought for a moment. The last and only time he had visited Sebastian's apartment was for one of his infamous bi-monthly Friday night dinner parties, where he'd met some of Sebastian's gregarious neighbors and work colleagues. He had drunk more vodka cocktails than he should have on Sebastian's insistence and passed out on the sofa, only to wake up hungover and embarrassed that he'd stayed the night, thought Sebastian didn't seem to mind at all.

But it was Wednesday night and Kurt couldn't see the worth in going across town for a couple of hours when he knew he would be coerced into consuming alcohol at some point. "Sorry Sebastian, I'll have to give it a miss. I've got a bit of work to catch up on for the week. But thank-you for the invite."

" _Oh,"_  Sebastian said, disappointment evident in his voice.  _"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"_

"Sure," Kurt replied, and he heard the sound of the other line being disconnected. He moved his phone away from his ear but kept it in his hand.

He sat for a while and watched the movie, not pausing to take his eyes off the television screen when his phone vibrated again a few minutes later. He picked up the call, again not bothering with the formality of greeting Sebastian. "You know, I've always thought that hat steals the limelight from her dress," he remarked nonchalantly.

" _Kurt?"_ a voice on the other end asked, very much unlike Sebastian's brisk manner.  _"Kurt, hi - it's Blaine."_

"Blaine?" Kurt said, sitting up immediately and sneaking a glance at the phone screen. The phone number on screen looked unfamiliar. "Blaine, what a surprise! I left a message on your phone two weeks ago but I wasn't sure if you received it."

" _You did? Ah, sorry about that, I accidentally destroyed it in my washing machine a few weeks ago so all my voicemails and messages - gone. I've been using Cooper's phone for the time being,"_ he said, as Kurt breathed out an internal sigh of relief.  _"It's so good to hear your voice."_

"Yours too," Kurt said, feeling a swell of pride at his friend's words. "It's been a while."

" _It certainly has,"_  Blaine replied on the other end.  _"How are you? It's been, what, months, huh?"_

"It's been months," Kurt echoed, his thoughts returning to his birthday. "Listen, Blaine, I don't know if you remember because it seemed like decades ago, but do you recall that time when you came to visit me in New York, and it was after you graduated high school and we were having ginger ales on the fire escape?"

" _Are you kidding?"_  Blaine's incredulous voice shot down the phone.  _"I think about it all the time."_

"Really?" Kurt stood up and began to pace the length of his sofa. "Well, then you must remember that promise we made that if neither of us had found someone by the time either of us had turned twenty-eight-"

" _Then we would marry each other. I remember it like it was yesterday,"_  Blaine said, and Kurt beamed because it was almost the exact comment he had made to Sebastian during his birthday dinner.  _"Well, that's partly the reason why I called."_

"Really?" Kurt said again, a little more breathily than he'd meant to.

" _Kurt, I met someone."_

There was a pause. "Oh," Kurt replied as casually as he could as he stopped in his tracks. "You met someone?" he repeated, trying to convince himself that there was no need to panic just yet.

" _He just graduated with first-class honors from Stanford. He's great, I mean…we hit it off instantly. We've only known each other for about three months tops, but I feel as though I've known him for years. His dad is head of this production company in LA that make a lot of money and his mom's a lawyer. Both his parents are great."_

"You've met his parents?" Kurt asked, surprised that things had progressed so quickly.

" _Of course."_  There was a slight pause at Blaine's end before he said.  _"Kurt, he and I are getting married. The Saturday after this one. I know it sounds very last minute, but…Kurt? Hello?"_

Kurt scrambled to get up from where he'd slipped and landed on the floor while trying to sit down on the sofa's armrest.

" _Blaine,"_  Kurt replied as calmly as he could manage, getting to his feet and flicking away his hair where it had fallen in front of his eyes. "Blaine, it's Wednesday night, you can't possibly be getting married next Sat-"

" _Actually, it's all been taken care of by my future in-laws. It's going to be one of those four-day weddings, people flying in from all over, but I wanted you to come to LA a bit earlier, so we can catch up, you know, get everything sorted. We'll arrange flights so you can get here by Monday."_

"Maybe we should talk about this,'' Kurt said quickly, hearing the panic in his voice. "I mean, it's rather-"

" _Sudden? I know."_  He heard Blaine sigh on the other end.  _"Kurt, I need you."_  Kurt slid down to the sofa seat and clutched one of his cushions, drawing it against his chest.  _"Please come, please."_

"I-"

" _Oh, I can't wait for you to meet him! His name is-"_

...

"Edward Charmers," Kurt said flatly, fiddling with the lid of his coffee cup.

Sebastian looked at him from across the table and put down his own coffee. "Come again?"

"The guy that Blaine's planning to marry." He scoffed. "Can you believe it? Who calls their kid Edward Charmers?" He was annoyed that Sebastian had barely listened to his account of the phone call with Blaine the night before, instead resigning himself to glancing at the other coffee shop patrons or staring off into space. "Apparently they met at church."

"He's got more game than me," Sebastian replied, leaning back in his chair. "Have they fucked?"

Kurt promptly reached over and whacked him across the arm, earning a lazy  _ow_  from his companion. "I don't want to know, and that's none of your business."

"What?" Sebastian answered as he slowly rubbed his forearm. "I was just asking; you know how some people like to wait until marriage before they fuck."

"I know what you're playing at," Kurt said to him in a half-whisper as two middle-aged women sitting on a table to their right glanced stoically in their direction. "But he asked me to be the best man and the wedding's in a week and a half and I just…I don't know what to do."

Sebastian looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before he reached into his suit pocket for his wallet. "How much do you need?" he asked, opening up the bills compartment.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed, eyeing the number of platinum cards in Sebastian's wallet warily.

"Don't you need to pay for flights, accommodation, a big  _fuck-you_  wedding gift-"

"The other guy's family are taking care of that," Kurt replied. "According to Blaine, they're pretty well-off. The father started up a film production company or something. And besides, they head their own charity so they decided on donations instead of gifts. Now put that away: just because we're in a café in the West Village doesn't mean we're not going to get robbed."

"So they're new money," Sebastian said, pocketing his wallet.

"I guess so. Does it matter?"

Sebastian shrugged and placed his empty cup to one side. "Typical L.A. So your ex-dreamboat, ex-boyfriend is all grown up and getting married. Good for him."

Kurt didn't know if it was Sebastian's pleased tone of voice or the feeling in his gut that told him it was something else entirely, but he quickly downed his coffee and stood up.

"I've got to go."

"Already?" Sebastian looked at him curiously, but he stood up and began to follow Kurt as he made his way out of the coffee shop.

"Yeah, I remembered I have to pitch a design idea at the meeting this morning," Kurt replied, which was sort of true. What he didn't mention was that all of his colleagues were expected to pitch something to the team, and after the thirty-odd seconds he was expected to speak, he had planned to spend the remainder of the meeting thinking about his predicament with Blaine.

"Come on, let me walk you to work," Sebastian said as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"But it's five blocks in the wrong direction," Kurt replied, glancing down his side of the street.

"Doesn't matter - I can use the exercise, right?"

Kurt waved him off. "Don't bother," he said, as he began to walk away. "I'll see you next time."

"You're coming to my party on Saturday, right?" Sebastian called after him. "It's just going to be a small gathering of my kind of ridiculously awesome people. You'll like it."

"Sure, I'll see you then," Kurt called back distractedly, and by the time he had reached his subway stop he was already lost in his musings.

The reality of the night before was finally starting to sink in. Blaine Anderson,  _his_  Blaine, was getting married and it was going to be to some complete stranger he'd only known for three months. Kurt wondered whether the universe was playing a practical joke on him. His first reaction on hearing the news was disbelief, then panic, and now he just felt confused. He wondered what his teenage self would say if he were able to see into the future, his present time. Something told Kurt that his past self would barely be able to understand his adult self at all.

He spent the remainder of Thursday and all of Friday thinking about Blaine and the upcoming wedding, and by the time Saturday came around, he knew exactly what needed to be done.


	5. Chapter 4

Sebastian lived in a high-rise apartment block in Tribeca. His apartment was located on the second-highest floor and he could have easily afforded the penthouse above if only for the fact that, as Kurt once heard him mention, he had considered it  _"way too pretentious"._ The penthouse was owned by a wealthy middle-aged retired couple who ate out for brunch together every morning and whom Sebastian was on friendly terms with.

After being welcomed by the doorman, Kurt took the elevator to the apartment with a bottle of French champagne in his hand that he'd picked up along the way at a twenty-four hour liquor store. He felt it odd that there was a vibration beneath his feet when he stepped off Sebastian's floor, caused by the thumping music being played at a high level a few doors down. It only got louder the closer Kurt walked to Sebastian's apartment, and when he pushed the apartment door open he was greeted by a sea of talkative bodies, alcohol and noise.

There must have been at least sixty people crammed into Sebastian's apartment, and somehow Kurt managed to slide through the doorway, annoying a group of young men standing close by with beer bottles in their hands and squeezing his way past groups of young people talking over one another in loud conversation. There was a lively group cramped together on Sebastian's lounge suite in the corner drinking shots while engaged in a round of truth or dare. There were couples groping one another and kissing fervently by Sebastian's fake fireplace. And there were even more people dancing in the middle of the apartment, the area which had turned into a makeshift dancefloor, to the music being blasted by the stereo system. Kurt tried his hardest not to bump into any of the dancers while they bounced and shook along to Neon Trees.

 _Small gathering, my ass._  Kurt wondered how Sebastian could mistake a quiet get-together on a Saturday night for a raucous party, and also wondered if Sebastian had his own Mr. Yunioshi in the form of his wealthy neighbors upstairs, who would have surely called up the police with a noise complaint by now. Then he realized that Sebastian must have invited at least some of his neighbors to avoid that problem. The majority of the partygoers appeared to be rich college kids from the Upper East Side of town, judging by the amount of Chanel handbags and designer jeans he'd passed along the way.

" _Excuse me, have you seen Sebastian?"_  he shouted above the music to a group of young women with champagne flutes in their hands.

" _Who?"_  one of the women shouted back.

" _The guy that owns the apartment!"_ Kurt shouted again, barely hearing his voice over the noise.

"Don't know him - sorry!" the woman replied, not sounding apologetic at all.

Kurt edged further away from the stereo and asked another two men, who claimed not to know the host. He slipped into the kitchenette, thankful to put some space between himself and the other party guests. He placed his champagne down next to the other bottles of alcohol that lined the counter and looked around for an empty glass.  _Sins of My Youth_  had just finished and the incessant drumbeat of  _I Turn My Camera On_  began. A cry of excitement arose from the people on the dancefloor on recognition of the song, and it was at that moment that Sebastian made his entrance into the party. Sebastian's hair was slightly disheveled and he was dressed in a cream suit, his eyes scanning the room quickly as if seeking someone. He reminded Kurt of an effervescent young Gatsby in his stately home, pleased by the enjoyment had by his many guests. The unsteady way that Sebastian tried to pass by the pairs of dancing partygoers told Kurt he must have been a little drunk. When Sebastian's eyes found his he blinked in recognition, and then a bright grin spread across Sebastian's face.

" _Darling!"_  he cried out, moving towards Kurt with outstretched hands.

Okay, so maybe Sebastian was more than a  _little_  drunk.

"Hi Sebastian, I'm sorry I'm la-" Kurt began, then let out a surprised  _ooph!_  as Sebastian pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug, almost tipping them both over in the process. He tried to squirm out of Sebastian's arms when the hug lasted longer than he was comfortable with, but fortunately Sebastian seemed to have understood Kurt's uneasiness and he let him go. "Who are all these people, anyhow?"

"Who the fuck knows?" Sebastian replied, moving over to the counter and picking up two clean flutes from the cupboard above him. "The word gets out." He poured two glasses of red wine and pushed one in Kurt's hand. "Now," he said, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Let me introduce us to some people who don't know us. Cause I want to know who they are as well as you do, darling."

"Maybe later," Kurt replied, trying in vain to be released from Sebastian's tight grip. "And don't call me darling." He eventually succeeded, ducking under Sebastian's arm when the other man was distracted by a group of people laughing and twirling around in the living room. "Can we go somewhere more private? Is your bedroom free?"

On seeing Sebastian's parted lips and highly-raised eyebrows, Kurt slapped his friend's shoulder. "God Sebastian, I didn't mean for  _that!_  I needed to talk to you about something and I can't hear my own voice with all this noise."

"Sure," Sebastian replied, still eyeing Kurt curiously. "But first…" He refilled his glass with wine while Kurt tapped his foot impatiently, and then Kurt felt a hand around his arm as he was being led over to the less populated area of the apartment. The noise level was much quieter here, but as they reached Sebastian's bedroom, an entirely different sound was drifting through the closed door.

"Wait…" Sebastian placed his ear to the door, his eyes widening with glee. " _Holy shit!_  There's two, no wait, three… _three_  guys, you gotta come listen to th-"

There was a bit of protest from Sebastian after Kurt pried him away from the door, but Kurt somehow managed to coerce him into moving over to the second living room. There were a few smokers speaking in hushed tones and puffing away on the balcony outside, but otherwise the room contained only the pair of them.

"So since that conversation we had on Thursday," Kurt began, letting Sebastian take his glass and place it down on a side table with his own. "I decided that with Blaine I would…um -" His voice wavered as Sebastian crowded closer, slipping his arms around Kurt's neck with a sigh. "You know, with the wedding and – okay, that's enough," he scolded, trying to squeeze out of Sebastian's grip again as he felt Sebastian's nose starting to nuzzle against his neck. He had no idea that his companion could be such a handsy drunk.

Sebastian looked mildly displeased as he withdrew his arms but otherwise remained in Kurt's personal space. "What about Blaine?" he asked, his fingers wiggling restlessly like they wanted to hold on to something.

"I'm going to get him back." It was the first time that Kurt had admitted it out loud to himself, and the words came as a surprise to his ears. "The wedding's in a week's time and I'm going to put a stop to it. I'm going to show him what he's been missing out on and remind him of what we had. I'm going to bring him to New York where he belongs."

Sebastian stared at him silently before stuttering out: "You're going to…but that's - that's crazy."

"When was the last time I did anything crazy?" Kurt argued. "I work hard, I pay my rent on time, I call up my dad every week and I barely have much of a social life. I woke up this morning with a light bulb switching on in my head and I felt  _exhilarated,_  Sebastian." In his head, his plan was coming together perfectly; all that was needed was to put it in motion. "So now it's my turn to do something for  _me._ "

Sebastian shook his head, and Kurt saw only concern in his green eyes. "But-"

" _We were supposed to get married!"_  Kurt practically shouted, causing the smokers to pause in their conversation before starting up again. "We were going to marry and grow old together, heck, we even picked out a wedding song! And now he's off marrying some…college grad who he's known for, what, five seconds? And I'm –". He folded his arms, feeling his heart sink as he remembered discussing his future with Blaine while they were in their teens. "That was supposed to be me. He can't get married. It was supposed to be us."

"Hey." He felt two hands on his shoulders and looked up. Sebastian seemed to have sobered up quickly by the way he was choosing his next words carefully. "Aren't you forgetting something? This was before he cheated on you."

"I forgave him for that years ago," Kurt muttered, shrugging Sebastian's hands away. He picked up his wine and took a sip of it before deciding to scull the whole glass, ignoring Sebastian's pointed gaze once he put the glass down. "I'm leaving for Los Angeles tomorrow, I have to start packing." He looked back at Sebastian's closed bedroom door and then over to the smokers outside. "There are plenty of eligible bachelors here; I'm sure you won't be lonely with me gone for a week."

"But I don't want any of them," Sebastian replied solemnly, moving closer towards Kurt.

"It might help get over the guy problems you've been having," Kurt said, watching as Sebastian picked up his glass with a thoughtful expression. With silence settled in between them, Kurt could hear the lyrics of a rock song filtering through from the other room.

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say…_

"Somehow, I think it will only make things worse," Sebastian finally answered, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

With silence dominating their conversation again, Kurt decided it was time to leave. He gave Sebastian a tight smile and turned away, feeling Sebastian's watchful eyes on his back as he squeezed his way through the crowd to exit the apartment, the song from the stereo thumping loudly in his ears.

_And if you think that I'm wrong,_

_This never meant nothing to ya._

...

At approximately eleven a.m. the next morning, Kurt did a quick sweep of his apartment to ensure that all his valuables were either inconspicuous or locked away before shutting the door.

He still had some time to spare before his flight departed at two o'clock so he left earlier with the intention of checking up on Sebastian and his likely hangover from the night before. The doorman let him in with a familiar smile and when he reached Sebastian's door, he noticed it was slightly ajar.

Kurt pushed through the apartment, his luggage trailing behind him, and stopped.

If Kurt had attended a lively party at the apartment the night before, then there were no signs that it had taken place at all by the state the apartment was in. The lounge suite had been moved back into its original position in the center of the room and the stereo packed away into a cabinet. The kitchen counter was free of champagne glasses and bottles of alcohol. There was not a trace of a black garbage bag in sight.

As he looked around, he heard a soft pitter-patter of feet moving quietly along the hardwood floor. It wasn't until it was right in front of him and rubbing against his leg that Kurt looked down and was somehow able to suppress a squeal of delight. He picked up the ginger animal, cuddling it against his chest and began murmuring quiet words to it. It was how Sebastian found him after leaving his bathroom dressed down in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He stopped short on seeing Kurt in his living room.

"Since when do you have a cat?" Kurt asked, moving his hand through the animal's silky fur as it let out a soft  _meow._

Sebastian placed his hands in his pockets and eyed the cat. "The cleaners came early this morning and while they were doing their thing, I went for a run."

"You went for a run with a hangover?"

"I don't get hangovers," Sebastian replied, slightly accusatory. "I know how to hold my drink."

Kurt bit his tongue to let him continue. "I stopped to take a rest on one of the benches and cat here comes up to me and starts a conversation. And she followed me when I tried to walk away. So I picked her up and brought her home."

"So…" Kurt said slowly, adjusting his arms so that he could place the cat back on the floor. "You go for a walk and bring home a stray cat. Are you still drunk?"

"No," Sebastian shot back, both of them watching as the cat looked around at the apartment before making its way to Sebastian. "I had her checked by my neighbor from two floors down who just so happens to be a veterinarian and she's been given the all-clear." The cat meowed softly and Sebastian picked her up. "Poor slob without a name," he said wistfully, lightly stroking the cat's head. "The way I see it I haven't got the right to give her one. We don't belong to each other. We just took up one day by the Hudson."

"Sebastian, we need to talk about your obsession with that movie-"

"And she won't ever leave me," Sebastian continued, scratching the cat behind its ears. "Unlike  _some_ people, who decide to fly across the country to break up the wedding of their ex-boyfriend, even though I know that he has no chance in hell."

"I have five days, Sebastian," Kurt said sharply. "Five days is plenty of time to show my best friend that he's making the mistake of his life. And Blaine and I have history. That's more than can be said for him and his…fiancé, who's rich and apparently  _perfect._  It won't be too hard to convince Blaine that marrying someone he's only known for twelve weeks is a stupid mistake."

"Speaking of stupid mistakes-"

"You won't convince me otherwise," Kurt replied threateningly, reaching behind him for the handle of his suitcase.

"It's not going to work," Sebastian muttered, inching the cat higher up his chest. "You're going to have your heart broken all over again. It's like that expression, you know the one," he continued, his voice now slightly mocking. "Once a cheater, always a cheater, right?"

"As I said," Kurt gritted out, resisting the urge to storm out of Sebastian's apartment.  _"Five days."_

"And he's going to leave us in New York all alone, cat," Sebastian said softly, ignoring Kurt and giving the cat his full attention. "I guess we'll have to keep each other company, hmm?"

Kurt was tired of arguing, so he quickly changed the subject. "The cleaners seemed efficient."

Sebastian glanced at him then, at the same time that the cat looked up at Kurt; he noticed that that cat also possessed green eyes, just a shade lighter than Sebastian's.

"Not only efficient, but discreet," Sebastian replied, his lips curling into a familiar smirk. "My bed sheets were trashed last night. They went through a box of condoms." His smile faltered slightly. "And used up all my lube. Damn it, I passed a drugstore this morning."

Kurt took this as his cue to leave. "Well, you and your cat enjoy yourselves. I'll see you in a week." He wheeled his suitcase around towards the door.

"Hey, wait."

Kurt had barely moved an inch before hesitating to look at Sebastian. Sebastian looked tired now as he reached a hand up to brush some of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. The cat was cuddled against his chest but he still cut a lonely figure in his expansive living room. "If you want to call me up at like, I don't know, eleven o'clock at night and whine about how your game plan isn't working, I'll be all ears," Sebastian muttered.

Kurt looked at him silently for a moment; though he was privy to Sebastian's insults, he could see the intent behind his words and he nodded silently as a show of gratitude. "I'll hold you to that," he replied before leaving Sebastian's apartment, the cat and the man himself behind. As he was descending the elevator to the ground floor, he felt a slightly unsettling feeling in his chest and it was difficult for Kurt to try to ignore it and not acknowledge what it meant. It was strange to think that he would actually  _miss_  Sebastian; there was comfort in knowing that he had someone to vent his frustrations with over coffee on Thursday mornings. But at the same time, he had Los Angeles and Blaine to look forward to.

He was held up at the airport as the plane was checked for a mechanical fault and he sent a quick apology message to Blaine while sitting with the other frustrated passengers at the departures lounge. A few hours later, he was looking out the window seat of his flight, watching the late afternoon New York City skyline disappear, bound for palm trees and a wedding he hoped, if he got his way, would never have to take place at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Sins Of My Youth_ \- Neon Trees  
>  _I Turn My Camera On_ \- Spoon  
>  _Disenchanted_ \- My Chemical Romance


	6. Chapter 5

Kurt picked up his luggage from the baggage carousel, his heart beating excitedly in his chest. He placed his suitcase on the ground, freed the handle and followed the crowd of other passengers as he exited the terminal at LAX. He had spent the whole flight thinking and playing out wild scenarios of the upcoming week in his head while simultaneously trying to avoid his old habit of biting his fingernails. But now, being in Los Angeles and only moments away from seeing his best friend again, he felt nothing but the hefty thrum of anticipation.

The fact that it was still daylight outside when it was night in New York made Kurt feel that he was experiencing one very long afternoon and evening. That, and the feel of the heavy  _thump thump_  of his heartbeat as his eyes scanned over unfamiliar faces in the airport, glimpsing the smiles and laughter of his fellow passengers who had already caught up with loved ones around him.

And there, slightly ahead of him and over to his right, stood a man with dark hair, also searching the sea of people for a glimpse of a familiar face. He was clad in navy-colored jeans and a blue shirt, the sleeves of which were folded up to his elbows. Blaine didn't have the same amount of gel in his hair that he had sported back in high school, but it was enough to set his unruly curls into a pleasant wave. His hands rested casually in his pockets and his hazel eyes were scanning, seeking. His wide-eyed innocence had diminished somewhat, but he looked youthful still.

When Blaine's eyes found his, everything else that Kurt had worried about in the lead up to his arrival suddenly vanished, and he felt sixteen again. He let out a light chuckle, and pushed past the people next to him to rush over, noticing that Blaine was now smiling and walking towards him. When they got within inches of each other and Blaine's arms looked open to greet him, Kurt flung himself into a hug.

"Hey Kur- _whoa, hi there!"_  Blaine laughed, placing his arms around Kurt to support his lower back while Kurt had his arms around his shoulders.

"Hi, stranger," Kurt mumbled into his shoulder, giving him a tight but satisfying squeeze before reluctantly pulling away. He kept his hands on Blaine's shoulders as he looked down at his smiling face. "It's so good to see you."

"It's so good to see you, Kurt," Blaine replied, his eyes bright. "You look great."

"Thank-you." Kurt felt a warm sensation blossom in his chest at the compliment, and he moved his hands down Blaine's arms to clasp at his hands. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr Anderson."

Blaine laughed at that, and Kurt was pleased to see the beginnings of a blush forming on Blaine's cheeks. "Thanks. Now I have, um,  _someone_ …" he emphasized, moving around to Kurt's left and hugging his side. "…that I would like you to meet."

Kurt followed where Blaine's eyes had focused. Standing behind an empty luggage cart and pushing it slowly was a young man with brown hair, the strands of it so light that it almost looked blond. He was lean, but not overly so and his face had an angular shape which Kurt thought some people might find attractive. His skin was tanned a natural Californian bronze without a sun spot or blemish in sight. He stopped the cart a few feet away and walked towards them. Kurt recognized the logo of his red Polo Ralph-Lauren top immediately and it didn't take him long to figure out the label that his jeans belonged to.

Kurt disliked him already.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his arm moving away from Kurt's side as the younger man approached. "This is Edward."

Kurt was secretly pleased that he had a height advantage over Edward, if only by a few inches. He smiled politely and held out his hand, his mouth opening to form some sort of greeting but within a matter of seconds, he was shown a flash of blinding white teeth before somehow finding himself with his arms full of the younger man. He blinked in shock before patting Edward's back awkwardly, trying to plaster on a smile when Edward drew away to look at him.

" _Oh my gosh,_  it's so great to finally meet you!" Edward exclaimed, his voice accented with a slight Southern-California lilt. "Blaine talks about you all the time, I swear he never shuts up!"

"Oh really?" Kurt said, raising a surprised eyebrow over at Blaine, who looked slightly flushed.

"You know me," Blaine replied with remarkable nonchalance, reaching over to grasp Kurt's luggage before Kurt could protest.

"And who can blame him?" Edward said jovially, slipping his arm into Kurt's right while Blaine lifted his suitcase on to the cart. "I think I have some serious competition for your affections Blaine,  _don'tcha' think?"_

...

It was a frightening drive down the highway, with Kurt gripping the side of his car seat tightly while Edward sped past other cars, expressing his relief that his two twin cousins from the South were not in the wedding party and explaining some of the sights that Kurt had to see in Los Angeles. It was the type of car that was meant to be driven at high speeds, but still; Kurt could only see the blur of buildings and lights beside him if he glanced to his side. He was relieved when they finally arrived at the Mexican restaurant that Blaine had promised had  _"the best spicy chicken tortillas…seriously, you should try them, Kurt"_  and he was out of the Maserati in a flash.

The restaurant was packed but Blaine had reserved a table for the three of them beforehand, so they found themselves seated fairly quickly. The noise levels were almost overwhelming, with loud conversations from every table, Mexican music blasting from the speakers overhead and the hiss and clatter of food being cooked from the kitchen nearby. Edward and Blaine were talking animatedly to Kurt as they described the number of times they had visited the restaurant and the types of dishes they had tried.

There was a brief pause in conversation while their drinks were being ordered, so Kurt took advantage of it, even though he felt like he was interrupting the waiter. "So how did you two meet?"

"Well, it's a funny story," Edward began, gesturing with his hand towards Blaine. "Because if Bob hadn't got the stomach flu, we wouldn't have met at all."

"Bob is the regular who plays piano at Ed's church," Blaine added helpfully.

Kurt nodded as Edward continued: "So we were desperate for a piano player that weekend, and I called my good friend Steven, who attends service every other weekend when he's not working at his dad's auto repair shop. Anyway, Steven is friends with a guy called Matt, who plays the drums for a  _cover_  band and who _knew_   _another_ cover band who had just started up – because they started playing at this bar in Beverly Hills – who had a piano player in the band," he said, emphasizing certain words so that Kurt could follow his story, which didn't help Kurt at all. "So we really didn't know who would be coming in on Sunday, except we knew his name and that he needed to come in for a brief rehearsal about an hour before. And then Blaine shows up, and  _oh my gosh…"_  he trailed off, reaching over to place a hand over Blaine's shoulder while Blaine chuckled. "And I'm like, 'who is this cutie?'"

"I was a bit apprehensive at first, because it had been a while that I had performed in a church, let alone one as progressive as Ed's," Blaine said. "But it was great; the guys made me feel right at home, and they were so nice, and I picked up the music straight away. Ed and I got to talking afterwards and decided to go out to lunch. There was just this instant attraction, you know, and we've been together ever since," he finished, looking over at Edward with a smile.

"Aw, how sweet," Kurt replied with faux sincerity, taking a sip of his water before his face could register his distaste.

"So what's life like for you in the big city?" Edward asked, after barely taking a sip of his mocktail.

"Well, it's-"

"Kurt's a fashion designer," Blaine interrupted with a grin at Kurt.

" _Really?"_  Edward said, looking at Kurt with delight in his eyes.

" _Assistant_  fashion-designer: I work for my boss," Kurt corrected.

"But you want to be your own boss one day though, right?" Edward asked.

Kurt paused before tapping his finger against his glass. "Maybe," he said. "I really don't know. It's hard to predict how things are going to work out."

"You know what they say," Edward replied, turning to Blaine. "If I can make it there…"

And to Kurt's surprise, Blaine began to sing.

" _I'll make it anywhere…"_

And to Kurt's further astonishment, the diners from the tables around them joined in.

" _It's up to you, New York, New York!"_

After the cheers and clapping died down, Blaine leaned over to Kurt and said:

"Welcome to Los Angeles, land of the fame-seekers and home to a whole lot of eager performers, myself included."

"Not me," Edward replied, shaking his head. "Okay, so playing my guitar in church is fine, but singing, no way."

Kurt glanced at Blaine then, hoping to see some evidence of disappointment. But all he saw was a gaze of utter adoration as he smiled as his fiancé.

"So anyway," Edward continued, leaning in excitedly. "I have to tell you about the time Blaine and I went for coffee at this organic café that opened around the corner from Cooper's apartment, and Blaine said it was awful, but I couldn't see what was so bad about it…"

And the conversation (or rather, Edward's constant chatter) continued well into the next hour. Kurt was suddenly feeling very tired and his responses were reduced to  _uh huhs_  and  _sure_. Blaine must have noticed, because he put his hand on Edward's arm and signaled the waiter to bring the check.

The drive to the hotel wasn't as nausea-inducing, but it did involve Blaine and Edward apologizing to Kurt for not accommodating him in their homes; Blaine had mentioned there was little space in his and Cooper's apartment and Edward's parents' house was occupied by wedding guests from interstate and overseas. Kurt was only half-aware of being handed a keycard by the man behind the desk, given a hug each by Blaine and Edward and ushered to the elevator by the bellman, whom Edward had tipped before Kurt could open his mouth.

Kurt stepped into the hotel room, not taking in anything apart from the queen-sized bed to his right. He gathered his pajamas from his suitcase on autopilot, attempted a half-assed version of his nightly skincare routine and brushed his teeth before settling between the (extraordinarily high count) cream sheets. Staring up at the ceiling in the darkness, still awake after half an hour from running the night's conversations and Blaine's lovesick gaze towards Edward through his mind, he finally admitted defeat. He picked up his cellphone from the nightstand and switched on the table lamp. He intended to browse a website or two but his thumb was straying to his instant messages. Before he knew it, he had typed out one line and pressed the  _send_  button on his phone:

To Sebastian

The fiancé is infuriatingly perfect but he just doesn't know when to shut up.

Less than a minute later, he received a reply from Sebastian:

To Kurt

I miss u too sweetpea.

Kurt blinked and his brow furrowed before furiously tapping out his next message:

To Sebastian

Never mind I forgot who I was dealing with, o king of the obnoxious and the infuriating. Good night.

He groaned as his phone started vibrating but he knew there was no getting out of the conversation. "I swear Sebastian, if you start talking my ear off, because I've had enough of that tonight-" he began once he took the call.

" _How was your flight?"_

Kurt was momentarily surprised by Sebastian's question but he recovered quickly enough to respond. "It was delayed. I flew in later than expected so we had a late dinner and I had a 10 p.m. check-in to the hotel."

" _Is it decent?"_

"Four-star."

" _Not bad. And how's our little gel-haired friend?"_  Sebastian's voice was clear over the phone, and Kurt could detect a slight sneer behind his words.

"He's still Blaine." Kurt's lips quirked upwards as he remembered the reunion at the airport. "Not with so much gel in his hair, but he's still the Blaine that we – or I – know."

" _You mean the guilty party."_

" _Sebastian…"_

" _Okay, I'll stop. For tonight."_

Kurt muttered a quiet  _thank-you_  before settling back against the bed with a yawn.

" _So you're tired,"_  Sebastian said, a statement rather than a question.

"Mmm-hmm," Kurt replied, leaning his head further back against his pillows; they were  _really_  soft. "Exhausted."

" _And you're in bed."_

"Yes…" Kurt replied warily, as though he knew what was to come.

" _So..."_  Sebastian voice drawled cockily down the phone.  _"What are you wearing right now?"_

Kurt promptly moved the phone away from his ear and pressed  _end call._  As he switched off the lamp beside him and was about to place his phone back on the nightstand, it lit up with a message:

To Kurt

Not even a visual?

Kurt sighed, contemplating the absurdity of sending a photo of himself to Sebastian (or sending  _anyone_  a photo of himself, for that matter) when he suddenly came up with an idea. He tapped on his camera icon, adjusting the settings so that the flash would remain off and took a self-portrait. He attached the photo, essentially an image of nothing but the darkness of the hotel room, and replied to Sebastian's message:

To Sebastian

There you go. Sweet dreams.

He switched off his phone before it could become any more of a distraction and turned on his side, finally finding sleep some minutes later.


	7. Chapter 6

It took a few moments for Kurt's eyes to adjust to his new and unfamiliar surroundings when he woke up the following morning, but it took him less time to realize that he had yet to put his plan to win Blaine back in motion.

He slapped his forehead and groaned; yesterday was his one opportunity to measure up his opposition and put forth a plan of attack, but he had been too tired from flying across the country and too overwhelmed to do anything. He had barely kept up with Edward's lightning-fast chatter as it was. And with the prospect of both Blaine and Edward's families eagerly awaiting the impending wedding, Kurt had to ensure that no-one else in Los Angeles knew about his potentially devastating scheme.

He pulled the plush bed cover and sheets off himself before rolling over to pick up his phone from the nightstand to switch it back on and check the time. He had one unread message from Sebastian that had been sent to his phone the previous night in reply to the picture message that Kurt had sent him:

To Kurt

U tease.

He laughed out loud as soon as he read it and placed his phone back on the nightstand, sliding out of bed and setting about taking his clothes and shoes out of his suitcase. After a brief trip to the bathroom, he selected an outfit that Blaine couldn't possibly resist: the tightest jeans he owned (that looked as though they had been applied with a paint roller and which he only wore on rare occasions) and a crease-free black t-shirt. Returning back to the bathroom to moisturize, he then began to fix his hair, flicking his comb with practiced strokes and analyzing his reflection in the mirror to ensure that every strand was in proportion. He couldn't believe his luck with timing when he heard a knock on the door of his hotel room as soon as he'd washed his hands of gel.

He practically skipped to the door, smoothing down his t-shirt and making sure his hip was jutting out slightly at an angle he knew was more flattering before flinging open the door.

_Oh crap._

It wasn't Blaine standing across the threshold but Edward, standing alone in the hallway with one hand on his hip under his crimson cardigan.

"Wow, look at you!" Edward said with a chipper voice, looking Kurt up and down before pointing to his jeans. "Are those designer?"

"They're-"

"Because they look totally familiar. You look like you can steal hearts in those jeans, I'll bet."

"Uh-"

"Doesn't matter, cause you won't be in them for much longer! We've got your fitting today, mister. I know, it's a  _little_  last minute, but the folks at the store could pull a few strings when we told them the wedding was this weekend. They're organizing coffee and a fruit platter for us which is  _super_  neat, because I don't know about you, but I'm  _starving_. I've been trying to watch my sugar intake and keep an eye on my diet for the wedding but I swear I've put on about two pounds this week. Anyway," Edward continued, without taking as much as a breath. "Blaine's finishing up at work today but he promised he would drop by this morning, once he's satisfied that his students will do their homework when he's away for the next two weeks or so. Looks like it's just you and me today, huh?"

And to Kurt's horror, Edward dangled his car key in front of him. "And I've borrowed the Maserati again so we're getting there in record time!"

…

The formal menswear store was about five times larger than his apartment back home, and Kurt didn't have a chance to admire the textures and fabrics of the suits on display before he was ushered over to the tailor to get his measurements taken. Then he was instructed to strip down to his boxers and change into a white shirt and a charcoal-grey suit (the material of which was so soft and luxurious that he couldn't help but run his fingers over it a few times when no-one was looking).

Now he stood at the mercy of the tailor who was making the necessary adjustments to his suit with pins while making easy conversation with Edward, who was sitting nearby. Kurt now knew how all those poor models he had poked and prodded over the years must have felt, because he was trying very hard to stay still. Despite being nudged about and jabbed with pins, he didn't want to incur the wrath of the tailor, who was busy with folding up one of his sleeves.

"And we can make the sleeves a little higher," the tailor was saying, lifting Kurt's arm up to show Edward. "Isn't that the perfect fit for him?"

"It's perfect! Even the color is perfect. Something a tad different from your usual dark New York City outfits, hey Kurt?" Edward said.

Kurt stood up straighter, causing the tailor to  _tsk_  beside him. "I'll have you know that black is a very versatile and fashionable shade," he replied haughtily.

Edward smiled brightly, unperturbed by Kurt's demeanor. "Blaine told me that the only time you wear black from head to toe is when you're in mourning."

Kurt remembered a time when that had been true, but he shook his head. "In that case, I'm in mourning every day when I leave for work."

Edward laughed, springing up from his chair and walking over to a glass display table that contained cufflinks and ties. He picked up a brown rectangular box that Kurt had noticed one of the store assistants place there earlier. "Let's get some color on you, then," he said, walking back to Kurt. "Blaine wanted something simple for the ceremony for himself, but he wanted you to be distinctive. He chose this for you himself; he said it would bring out the color of your eyes."

The tailor placed one last pin on his sleeve and moved away, and Kurt was thankful he could now move his arms. He took the box from Edward's hands curiously and opened the lid. Inside was a striking silk blue bowtie, held together with a silver thread and embellished with tiny Swarovski crystals so that the pattern resembled a cluster of stars in a galaxy. The tailor looked over Kurt's arm and whistled.

"Boy, he sure knows how to pick his bowties," he said in awe.

"He sure does," Kurt replied absently, tracing a finger delicately over the intricate pattern.

…

Kurt stood in the fitting room, which he estimated to be about twice the size of his hotel room, grunting and straining as he forced himself back into his skinny jeans. It took quite a bit of effort, but he managed to stretch the material over one thigh, and then the other until he was able to do up the zip and top button. He couldn't believe how ostentatious the store was ( _they even served iced tea and finger sandwiches during the fitting, for crying out loud_ ) and he knew that Sebastian would get a laugh out of it, so he awkwardly bent down to retrieve his phone on the chaise lounge where he'd left it in the only way his jeans would allow him.

He knew that Sebastian would be on his lunch break but after a minute of stilted conversation, Kurt found it hard to ignore the whirling of machinery and thumping background music coming from Sebastian's end, as well as Sebastian's increasingly short, out of breath voice.

"Sebastian, are you at the gym?"

" _Yep,"_  came Sebastian's reply, and Kurt heard the machine he was using pick up tempo.  _"On the treadmill."_

"Please don't tell me you're one of those idiots that talks on his cellphone while exercising."

" _Hands-free."_  Kurt could hear Sebastian's grin through the phone.  _"Using my headset. So, any luck…with breaking up the lovebirds yet?"_

"That comes later," Kurt replied. "Right now, I'm at Phase One."

" _Phase One?"_

"I'll explain it to you some other time." He had come up with a rough outline of an agenda in his head during the drive to the store while Edward had been immersed in complaining to him about his troubles with the wedding planner. "I'd better let you go."

" _Yeah, I suppose so. There's a…guy by the press bench who's been eyefucking me for the last fifteen minutes."_

"Oh. Is he cute?"

" _Sure, if you like beefy, sweaty…overly-tanned muscle men…with hair growing everywhere but their head."_

Kurt chuckled. "Not your type, then."

" _Nope."_

"What is your type?" Kurt asked conversationally, bending over to pick up his water bottle from the coffee table and taking a sip.

There was silence on the other end that was drawn out for so long that for a moment Kurt thought he'd lost his phone connection with Sebastian.

" _Slim,"_  Sebastian finally answered.  _"Brown hair…rosy cheeks-"_

"Sounds like Blaine's fiancé," Kurt interrupted, sighing as he carefully put down his water. "He's so…bubbly and annoying and I wish-"

Kurt lifted his head as he heard a knock on the door of the fitting room and called out  _"Come in!",_ thinking that it was the tailor. He was surprised when Blaine walked through the door, his suit in his hands. Kurt quickly dropped his phone on the chaise lounge where it fell face down and grabbed his t-shirt from the armrest, using it to unsuccessfully cover up his bare chest.

Blaine chuckled. "I've seen you a lot more naked that that, Kurt."

Kurt's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I know, but things are…different now."

Blaine hesitated by the doorway, looking down at the suit draped over his arm. "Yeah, I guess," he said, glancing at Kurt then down at the suit again. "I'm sorry I missed you trying this on," he said sincerely. "I got caught up with one of my students this morning, and I would have gotten here early but-"

"Don't worry about it," Kurt replied, waving him off. He briefly contemplated suggesting that he try on the suit again for Blaine, but it would involve trying to struggle out of his skinny jeans again, which wouldn't have made for a sexy look.

"Well, um…" Blaine began, laying the suit over the back of a chair before stepping backwards to the doorway. "You look really good," he said, his hands on the doorframe. "Without your clothes on." He winked before backing out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt stood stunned for a moment before picking up his cell phone. "Sebastian?"

" _You look really good without your clothes on?"_  Sebastian said, mimicking Blaine.  _"What kind of a pickup line is that?"_

Kurt gripped his phone tightly. "You heard?" he hissed.

" _No shit,"_  Kurt heard Sebastian say, and he realized that Sebastian must have stopped running at some point because he could no longer hear the whirl of his treadmill or his labored breathing.

Kurt moved to sit down on the chaise lounge and only marginally succeeded to sit on the edge in his jeans, the t-shirt still hugged to his chest. "You know what this means?"

" _Blaine likes to flirt with other men while his fiancé isn't around?"_  Sebastian suggested.

Kurt chose not to hear him. "Edward doesn't stand a chance," he said, breaking into a smile. "He's toast."


	8. Chapter 7

The Maserati roared into the hotel parking garage, almost running over two parking attendants in the process. It finally came to a screeching halt only inches away from a bemused valet. Edward hopped out of the car, followed by Kurt on shaky legs.

"Don't drive her too fast, okay?" Edward teased to the valet before handing him a crisp fifty dollar bill and his car key. Kurt followed Edward to the elevator, reliving his disappointment again that Blaine couldn't stay around for the fitting. But Edward had told him it was Blaine's last day at work and he would join them later for the afternoon family luncheon, which they were now running late for.

"…and my twin cousins from Tennessee, they'll probably introduce themselves straight away," Edward was saying as they neared the elevator. "They're like, um, how would you put it...they sleep around and make sure everyone knows it."

"Uh huh," Kurt said, his mind instantly coming up with an image of Sebastian as the elevator doors opened with a  _ding._  He walked into the elevator with Edward, hoping that the ride up would be fast. Spending a whole morning with Edward had been tiring enough.

It was when the elevator doors began to close that something hit him.

_You idiot! This was the perfect opportunity to investigate any perceivable flaws of his and now you've gone and wasted it!_

Kurt groaned inwardly. He needed to make some headway on uncovering more information about Blaine's fiancé; his fears, dislikes and any dirt he could dig up on his otherwise spotless personality. He thought he could start by prompting Edward to reveal his opinion on Blaine's most irksome and irritating idiosyncrasies.

"Hey, I know three months isn't a long time to discover someone else's habits," Kurt began, glancing sideways at the younger man. "But believe me, it takes a lot to put up with some of Blaine's-"

"Oh, I know  _exactly_  what you mean," Edward quickly replied, pressing one of the elevator buttons to the top floor. "Seriously, some of his habits drive me up the wall."

"The snoring?" Kurt suggested, eyeing the slowly ascending numbers on the display panel.

"Oh my gosh yes, the  _snoring!_ " Edward exclaimed. "He sounds like he's singing an opera in his sleep."

"And how about-"

"The whole preppy private schoolboy look? He's toned it down a notch but I still find it cute. But the bowties…"

"What about the bowties?" Kurt asked, holding on to Edward's words eagerly.

Edward leaned in with wide eyes, as if he was going to reveal to Kurt some damning truth.

"I...I  _hate_  the bowties," Edward whispered, his eyes darting away guiltily. "They make him look like an old grandpa. And he eats everything with a knife and fork. And he whines about taking off his shirt at the beach. And he likes karaoke bars," he said with a shudder, which Kurt took note of. "And he makes friends so easily that it almost makes me jealous. I met him for lunch last week at this new restaurant Downtown. And there was a little dog following him. And I'm like, 'Blaine, there's like a little dog following you.' And he's like, 'I know, he just walked up to me and tagged along to the restaurant.' Even animals can't help but like him."

"But you know what?" Edward continued, as Kurt took in his words silently. "After learning about all his little habits, I knew that it really didn't matter what they were."

"Why was that?"

"Because they kind of make him who he is. And there are so many wonderful things about him that one weird habit here or there isn't like a deal breaker. And besides," Edward continued, as the elevator slowed down to a stop. "He sure can kiss."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, leaning against the elevator wall and watching as the doors slid open to a group of tourists with confused faces. They hesitated before moving across to the next elevator. He felt Edward's eyes on him but he ignored him until the doors slid shut and they were both alone again.

"You know, I wondered what Blaine's first love would be like," Edward said, as the elevator began moving again. "And when Blaine told me you were both still best friends and called each other across the country to keep in touch, I thought that was totally sweet."

Kurt frowned at him, not understanding Edward's sudden change of topic.

"I thought I had some serious competition," Edward continued, as he moved towards the elevator buttons and pressed the emergency stop. Kurt stared at him in shock as the elevator came to a sudden halt. "And when I first met you, I wondered if I was right."

Kurt felt his heartbeat start to pick up speed. "Uh, Edward…"

Edward turned to face him fully. "There you were at the airport, this tall, well-put together guy and I understood completely why Blaine fell in love with you-"

"Do you get nervous in small confined spaces?" Kurt asked, eyes darting quickly to the elevator doors. He'd been stuck in elevators in New York City before. Being stuck in an elevator with  _Blaine's fiancé_  of all people was an entirely different matter.

"-and I totally get it, I may not have the best sense of style or, like, know a lot of big words or anything," Edward continued, oblivious to Kurt's distress. "But I know one thing."

"Okay, sure," Kurt said quickly, trying to get around Edward to the panel of buttons, but the younger man was blocking his way.

"You'll always be the one man in his life that I can never live up to."

Kurt stopped in his tracks and blinked down at him. "Huh?"

Edward grabbed a hold of Kurt's arms, and Kurt flinched slightly at the contact. "Don't you see? He has you on a pedestal. He looks up to you, Kurt, and that's a great thing. I don't have to have you as my competition."

Edward moved in closer, and Kurt could see that his eyes had started to well up with unshed tears.

"No wait, let me say that differently: I don't  _want_ you as my competition. I feel so guilty for even thinking that way in the first place." He sniffed. "I may not know you as well as Blaine does…but  _gosh darn it,_  I  _am_  going to be your friend!"

Edward threw his arms around Kurt and began to sob. Kurt, at a loss of what to say, patted his back awkwardly.

Edward sniffed again as he drew away. "Thank-you," he said, wiping his eyes. "For understanding and all that. You know, I've been having so many emotions about the wedding and everything."

"Not a problem," Kurt replied, slightly bewildered. It took him a split second to realize that they were still in an unmoving elevator. He quickly sidestepped Edward and rushed forward to push the emergency stop button.

The elevator resumed its ascent, but seconds later, the doors slid open, catching Kurt off guard as he was leaning his body against them. He heard a rush of laughter and conversation and only caught a glimpse of the large gathering in the room before he found himself falling head first into a passing waiter.

A collective gasp arose from the room at the sound of crashing plates. Kurt found himself flat on his back, staring up the ceiling as he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. His view was soon crowded by the heads of two young identical men with peroxide-blond hair; Kurt thought he was seeing double until he realized both men were wearing different outfits.

"Oh look, it's the best man," said one of them in a thick Southern accent.

"More like the  _better_  man," said the other, and both of them sniggered as Edward tried to help Kurt up, though Kurt had managed on his own.

"Hi Brett," Edward said, though his tone was the least enthusiastic that Kurt had heard it. "Sean."

"Oh  _hello_ , dear cousin," said Brett, looping his arm through Kurt's before turning his back on Edward and whispering loudly in Kurt's ear: "We're the twinks from the South that our virginal little Ed has been gossiping to everyone about."

"We like to sleep around…" said Sean, looping his arm through Kurt's other arm.

"…and tell everyone about it," said his twin.

"Like the apprentice mechanic in our hometown…"

"…or the cute rising starlet who invited me to his Hollywood Hills home last night…"

"…or the barista who gave us his number this morning, who I  _swear_  had some sort of kinky-"

"Oh, so  _this_  is the best man!" said a smartly-dressed woman with short brown hair. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows and looked to be in her fifties. "I'm Julianne Charmers, Edward's mother."

Kurt was instantly charmed; she stood with a poise that most models would envy and his trained eye roved appreciatively over the matching details of her gold jewelry.

"Now, let's get you away from these boys," she said, gently tugging Kurt out of the twins' hold while they grumbled. "There are a lot of less scandalous people that I can introduce you to. All relatives on our side of the family; I'm afraid most of Blaine's family won't be flying in until the end of the week. But I must insist that you join us at our home for dinner tonight…"

…

Kurt had to admit that his mouth dropped open when he laid eyes on Charmers' family estate in Beverly Hills; a mansion situated behind a thick wrought-iron fence that opened on its own accord. He'd only seen the likes of such a house in the movies, but with Michael Charmers, Edward's father, in the business itself, it only stood to reason that the stately home would be like life imitating art.

He made polite conversation throughout dinner, as Edward's parents seemed eager to learn about his life in New York City. Blaine was seated directly across from him and next to Edward, and Kurt was pleased that neither of them had made any obvious displays of affection towards each other, apart from a light touch of the arm here and there. Blaine was eager to show him Cooper's apartment, so they left Edward behind with his parents and hopped in Blaine's car soon after dinner had ended, leaving Kurt finally alone with Blaine again.

The apartment was just as Blaine had described it: small, cramped and with barely enough room for the furniture that inhabited it. Cooper's room looked like a hoarder's paradise; on every available surface was a well-thumbed through script that looked as though it had been read thoroughly and discarded.

"He keeps all of them," Blaine told him. "Even the ones he used for commercials."

Blaine's room, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. It was smaller than his bedroom in Ohio but it was neat and contained matching dark wooden furniture. On his chest of drawers were framed photos of Blaine with different people. Blaine pointed out one which contained a photo of Kurt and himself on Kurt's high school graduation day, the last photo that had ever been taken of the two of them together.

"We should get a new photo to add to your collection," Kurt suggested, and Blaine had agreed with him.

Soon they found themselves on the rooftop of the apartment building, the sun almost at its lowest descent in the sky. The view from the rooftop was of billboards, other apartment rooftops and the buildings of Downtown Los Angeles in close distance. Blaine jokingly apologized about the scenery, saying that it was  _"not like New York,"_  and Kurt replied by saying,  _"if it was, there'd be ginger ale"_  and then the conversation stalled as the memory of that day returned to them both.

For a while they stood side by side, silently watching the evening sun disappear behind the buildings.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something."

"Go on," Kurt replied, turning around and leaning against the railing to look at Blaine. If the day had turned out to be one where he would listen to confessions from people, then he really didn't mind.

Blaine breathed out slowly, and whatever interest Kurt had in Blaine's next words increased tenfold. "Cooper was the first person I asked to be best man. Don't get me wrong, I really wanted you to be in the wedding party in some way," he quickly added and Kurt nodded, watching Blaine, eyes sincere as he struggled to come up with an explanation. "But Coop said that, well, apart from the past couple of years or so, he hadn't been there for me like you had. Also, he was terrified of losing the rings."

Kurt made a noise of sympathy. "Were you disappointed?"

"Yeah, but I had a feeling that he might refuse. He's going to have the apartment to himself again soon. I'm going to live with Ed in his parents' house. It's just temporary," he said, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. "My parents haven't seen Coop's apartment yet and let's just say they'll probably get a bit of a rude awakening when they see his room. They'll be flying in first thing tomorrow morning so he's going to pick them up at the airport."

The comfortable silence returned to their conversation again. Kurt had so many thoughts running through his head that he wanted to express to Blaine. Despite this, he felt that now wasn't the right time. After months of being apart in different cities, Kurt was content to be standing beside him, watching the sky slowly transform from evening to night.

But there was one thing he needed to get off his chest. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I have a confession to make too," he replied, waiting until Blaine was looking at him. "When I heard that…you were getting married and only in a week's time-"

"You were shocked, right?" Blaine said.

Kurt glanced at him before looking away. "Shocked would be an understatement."

Blaine chuckled. "It was a shock for me at how quickly it all came together. I didn't want to wait any longer to get married and I knew it would be the right time for both Ed and I." He observed Kurt for a moment. "Do you like him?"

Kurt hesitated. "He's…talkative," he replied.

Blaine frowned. "That's it?"

"You know," Kurt said, gesturing with his hand as if it would help him come up with more words. "He's younger and more energetic and…what do you want me to say, Blaine?"

Blaine huffed out a laugh. "Okay," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "He does like to talk a lot – I guess it helped when it came to choosing the right table decorations and letting the wedding planner know how the ceremony should be conducted. We've got the flowers and the chairs and the suits organized, and we only arranged the wedding photographers last week. We still have to get the wedding cake ordered. Gosh, I'm getting sick of talking about the wedding preparations already," Blaine continued, placing his head in his hands.

"And you're going to be hearing it again and again for the whole week," Kurt said, leaning slightly over the railing. Blaine groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "So, has life in Los Angeles been all that you imagined?"

Blaine drew back from the railing and turned around, his back to the view.

"Yes and no," he replied. "Don't get me wrong, I love teaching piano to kids and adults with too much time on their hands. And I play in a band; we do small bars and it's like a second job, but with some pretty awesome co-workers. I knew I was never going to be some big superstar, but it was nice to have that dream, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Kurt said. He'd spent the most part of his late teens and early twenties chasing his vision of being a big Broadway star. He made the heartbreaking decision to quit after years of auditions that went nowhere and only bit parts in low-budget plays by small theatre companies.

"But look at you now, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice rising with excitement as Kurt glanced across at him. "You're an assistant fashion designer at what I hear is a reputable label."

"I'm also overworked and underpaid," Kurt added.

"You have your own apartment-"

"I pay rent on it."

"…and you live in the most amazing city in the world."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but closed it quickly. "That, I can't argue with," he said wryly.

"Face it, Kurt," Blaine said, shaking his head and smiling. "You're a success."

And Kurt, with all his misgivings and doubts about his life, had never considered for a moment that others would see him as successful. He didn't realize that silence had invaded the conversation again until Blaine spoke up.

"It's getting late. I suppose I should get you back to the hotel to catch up on your beauty sleep."

Kurt laughed silently as they walked across the rooftop, though what Blaine had said had prompted something from earlier that day. "Hey, you know when I was in the fitting room this morning and you said that I looked good without my clothes on?"

"Oh, that?" Blaine said, with an awkward laugh. "I was trying to be nice."

"Oh no, don't deny it Blaine Anderson, that was straight-up  _flirting._ "

"Was not," Blaine said, though a nudge to Kurt's arm suggested otherwise.

"Was too," Kurt replied, nudging him back.

"Was not, and I'll bet you all the scripts in Cooper's room and the smelly socks he keeps under his bed that I flirt that way with everybody."

"Just get me the script for the free credit rating commercial he did ten years ago and we have a deal."

Blaine burst out laughing and Kurt couldn't help but do the same; Blaine's laugh was infectious.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr Hummel."

"You know it," Kurt said, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like all was well with his world.


	9. Chapter 8

Kurt had a light spring in his step the next morning as he walked to the small café near his hotel. He was elated that Blaine had admitted to flirting with him the day before and had a hard time convincing Kurt otherwise. But Kurt knew him too well. If anything, it told him that Blaine still felt some attraction towards him.

The sky was overcast but the coastal fog would soon clear to dazzling blue skies and a warm June morning. As Kurt walked further down the boulevard, there were no skyscrapers or tall apartment blocks to shade him or which he could hide under: everything was open, exposed. There were palm trees lining the boulevard as far as his eyes could see, but they stood only as proud embellishments against the cream-colored buildings and the rising heat.

Suddenly Kurt was feeling a little homesick for the bustling noises, smells and yellow cabs of the city he lived in. He entered the café and ordered his regular coffee. It was passable, but the texture was not as creamy as the one he was used to in New York City. He played with his phone for a little while, observing the only other people in the shop; a young woman in exercise gear flicking through a magazine and sipping on an organic juice, and a man and woman in business attire, hunched over a tablet and talking quietly.

He pulled out a pen that he'd borrowed from his hotel room suite and removed a napkin from the holder on his table. His fear was that someone (Blaine, Edward or one of his relatives) would snoop through his phone, so he wanted to keep his agenda somewhere hidden, like in the depths of his luggage in his hotel room. He smoothed out the napkin and held it steady with one hand as he began to write with the other:

_How to win back the love of my life_

_Phase One: Investigation. Size up the competition and learn of his weaknesses and flaws, if any._

_Phase Two: Action. Put knowledge of above to good use._

_Phase Three: Temptation. Show love of my life what he's missing out on by being fabulous self._

_Phase Four: Success. He realizes the error of his ways and professes his love to yours truly._

Kurt sat back and observed his list with a slight frown. There were gaps in his plan, he just knew it. The stage between Phases Three and Four would be the hardest. But he couldn't be afraid to resort to desperate measures if it came to that point. There were only four days left until the wedding and he didn't have any more time to doubt himself. It just had to work.

He smiled smugly as he placed a big tick next to Phase One, which was successfully carried out the previous day. Today, Tuesday, was all about putting his newfound information he'd gathered from Edward into action. He didn't think twice to pick up his phone, swiping through to Sebastian's name as he planned to share his agenda for the day with him. It wasn't until his finger was on the _call_ button that he stopped.

Since when did Sebastian Smythe become the person he shared all his innermost thoughts and desires with? Maybe the past few weeks had increased his dependence on Sebastian, what with being invited to his own birthday dinner at the Italian restaurant and Sebastian's raucous party last Saturday. They weren't friendly acquaintances, Kurt realized. They were more like….the best of friends.

"But Blaine's my best friend," he said out loud. The two businesspeople sitting to his right looked at him before returning to their conversation.

Kurt shook his head, forcing his thumb to swipe up his contact list to a more familiar number before making a call.

The phone only rang thrice before someone on the other end picked up.  _"Hello?"_

"Hi Dad," Kurt said, hearing the smile in his voice as he took a quick sip of his coffee.

" _Kurt! Hi buddy, how'ya doing?"_  his father replied, and Kurt could hear the sound of a chair scraping across the tiled kitchen floor before he heard his father move to sit down.  _"Are we calling each other twice a week now? Cause' I'm not complaining."_

"I just thought I'd call you up a little earlier in the week, that's all," Kurt replied. "I don't know what Thursday night's looking like for me yet."

" _Did you have a safe flight?"_

"Yes, Dad." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes a little.

" _Los Angeles okay? Seen any famous people yet?"_

"I haven't been on the lookout for any, actually," Kurt admitted. "I'm going to an actual movie studio this afternoon, the one owned by the father of Blaine' fiancé."

" _I guess they just hang around the studio and make movies all day, right? Are you going on one of those…movie star home tours or something?"_

"I don't think I will. I've been very busy."

He heard his father chuckle.  _"No surprises there. The hotel's safe, right?"_  He heard something shifting on the other end as his father adjusted himself on his chair, his voice dropping lower.  _"You haven't…heard any gunshots, have you? Witnessed any shootings?"_

" _Dad!"_  Kurt said, exasperated. "No, I haven't heard any gunshots; we're not in that part of town."

" _Good."_  Kurt heard his father take his own sip of something, possibly his pitch-black, instant morning coffee.

"I'm just…happy to be here and…be best man at Blaine's wedding. It's come around so quickly. I'm just…yeah, I'm just happy for him."

" _Uh huh,"_  Burt grunted as he placed down his coffee cup.  _"Listen Kurt, I know you've been busy with the wedding preparations and fittings and all that stuff, but how are…how are you_ really _feeling?"_

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, though he knew exactly what his father was referring to.

" _You and Blaine - you two were close as peas back in high school…I mean, you called him the 'love of your life' at some point. That wasn't just a teenage fling. Things were serious between you two."_

"I know," Kurt said, looking down at his writing on the napkin. He felt uneasy lying to his father, but he couldn't let him know of his plans either, lest he try and talk him out of them. "We went through a lot together," he said, trying to keep his words neutral. "I'm glad that he chose me to support him on his big day. I know I've made the right decision in agreeing to be his best man."

He heard Burt sigh on the other end.  _"Well, as long as you're sure."_

"I'm sure, Dad," Kurt assured him, folding up the napkin and placing it in his pocket.

…

"And  _cut!_  Great job guys!"

Kurt clapped along with Edward and Blaine as they stood behind the camera crew, watching as Cooper had delivered his final line about harmful bacteria. He was dressed in a white lab coat and thick rimmed glasses, playing the part of a scientist who informed his television audience that a household cleaner worked ninety-nine percent of the time to eradicate germs. The premise of the commercial seemed straightforward and would have been one he might have skipped watching if it came up on his television screen, except for the part with Cooper in it. It may have been the way the fake glasses highlighted his more handsome features or the fact that he hadn't seen Cooper in a long time, but the giddiness he had felt on meeting Cooper for the first time in high school was back in full-force.

Cooper shook hands with Michael Charmers before bounding over to them. Never mind that Cooper was straight or that he had his affections for Blaine in mind: Kurt felt like an eighteen year old with a crush again.

"Hi folks, thanks for showing up," Cooper said.

"Coop, you remember-" Blaine began, as Cooper turned to look at Kurt.

" _Kurt!"_  Cooper exclaimed, gripping Kurt's hand and shaking it. "How'ya doing, my friend."

"I…uh…I'm good," Kurt replied dumbly, giving a feeble handshake in return.

_Keep it together, dammit. He's just got a really nice face…and arms…and, okay, body..._

"Best man, huh?" Cooper said, slinging an arm around one of Kurt's shoulders. Kurt felt a pleasant prickle at the contact. "I knew you'd be the best one for the job." Cooper began to step forward and Kurt followed him, moving away from Blaine and Edward. "I'm happy that my little bro has found happiness, but honestly, weddings kind of freak me out." He removed his arm and patted Kurt's back jovially.

"In what way?" Kurt asked, his curiosity aroused.

"You know," Cooper said, shrugging. "The responsibility. The commitment. The whole 'death do us part' thing." He stared into the distance, not unlike an actor playing a character in a soap opera.

"So you think Blaine's being a bit irresponsible for committing to a person he barely even knows?" He was risking suspicion by asking his question, but he hoped that Cooper wouldn't try to read too much into his words.

Much to Kurt's relief, he didn't. "I would have said yes," Cooper replied, still staring off into the far end of the studio, at what Kurt wasn't sure. "But I've wanted to get into movies for a few years now. Be a serious actor.  _That's_  where all the accolades are at." He turned his eyes back to Kurt. "And my future…" He stopped and thought for a moment. "My future Blainey's father-in-law happens to be the ticket to my movie career. There's no way I'm giving up that opportunity." He gave Kurt a dazzling smile, slapped his arm lightly and walked away.

Kurt returned the smile before it quickly turned into a frown. He was hoping to find an ally in Cooper but Cooper had his own reasons for championing the other cause. Edward was busy talking to his father. Blaine was standing on his own, holding his hands behind his back. Today he had worn a grey shirt with a deep red bowtie, the likes of which reminded Kurt of his classic attire back in high school. Kurt smiled as he walked up to him.

"Cooper has big movie star ambitions now," Kurt said, watching Blaine as he looked over at Cooper.

"Yeah," Blaine said, and Kurt followed his gaze. Cooper was talking animatedly to his parents who were sitting so far away from the film crew that Kurt hadn't noticed them when he came in. They seemed to be listening to Cooper's chatter but they sat stony-faced, their arms held close to their bodies and legs crossed. Kurt noticed Blaine's hands were in front of him and he was wringing them nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked him.

"Well, you see," Blaine said, scratching under his chin. "My parents think we're moving too fast. They don't seem to be too happy about the whole wedding thing."

Kurt looked over to them again. He could hear parts of Cooper's conversation from where he was standing:  _"No, Helen is the one I'm taking out on a date tonight. I'm bringing_ Lidia _to the wedding."_

"It's not just a wedding, Blaine," Kurt said, breaking the silence. "It's a marriage. It requires responsibility…and commitment,' he said, hearing Cooper's words echo in his voice.

He could tell that Blaine didn't approve of his response. Blaine sighed, placing his hands by his sides and glancing down at his shoes. "I'd better go talk to them," he said before turning away.

No soon than his best friend had left that he heard Edward sidle up to him. "Blaine's parents are here," he said, stating the obvious as he put his hands into the back pockets of his red jeans and bounced a little. "Isn't that  _great?"_

"Yeah," Kurt replied, watching Blaine move over to his parents reluctantly. "You'd think they would be a bit more enthusiastic."

"They…would?" Edward said slowly.

"I would think so, but never mind." Kurt wanted to leave the parents out of his plans for now. He motioned towards Blaine, sensing an opportunity to cause some conflict. "Looks like he's wearing his bowties again."

Edward  _tsked_  and folded his arms. "I wish he  _wouldn't,_ " he said crossly. "It's eighty-four degrees out. I don't see why he needs to wear them."

"Have you told him?"

"No," Edward replied, and then hesitated. "Should I?"

"Hmm," Kurt said, tapping his chin and pretending to think things over. "I know that in relationships it helps to be honest with each other. I mean, you don't want to begin your marriage on a foundation of  _lies,_  do you?"

"N-no, of course not," Edward stammered, shaking his head.

"Well then," Kurt said, glancing over at Blaine again as Blaine wandered away from his family. "Now's your chance."

Edward sighed out a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and headed over to Blaine. Kurt stayed a close distance away so that he was able to hear their conversation clearly without looking to anyone that he might have been eavesdropping.

"But – but I thought you liked my bowties," he heard Blaine say, his voice heartbroken.

"They're not something I would associate with fashion," he heard Edward reply. "They're, like, old and dorky, Blaine."

"You couldn't have told me this…" Blaine said, before his voice dropped to a low whisper. "You couldn't have told me this  _while_  we were dating? This…this changes everything."

"What-" Edward began, his voice shaking. "What do you mean, 'this changes everything?' Have you – have you changed your mind about us?"

"No, I -"

"Because if you have," Edward said, his voice rising to a higher pitch. "Then you should tell me."

"Ed," Blaine replied, picking up Edward's hands. "They're my safety net. Ask Cooper, I've been wearing them since I was two. Not wearing them for a few days makes me..." He squeezed Edward's hands. "It makes me unhappy."

"I don't… _I don't want you to be unhappy, Blaine_!" Edward cried, and Kurt could see big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "I want us to be, like… _honest_  with each other. In our relationship."

 _Oh great._  Now Edward was using his words for his own benefit.

"Of course. I'm so glad you've been honest with me, Ed. But the bowties are a part of me. They make me who I am."

"I know. I'm  _sorry!_ " Edward said, sniffing loudly as he gazed at Blaine with wet eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied softly. They kissed before embracing each other tightly.

Kurt turned away, fuming. It was clear to him that Edward would do anything for Blaine, even compromising his own wishes to make him happy.

_But Edward doesn't know what I have planned for him tonight._

Kurt's lips twitched upwards at the thought. Phase Two wasn't over yet.


	10. Chapter 9

"Wow, I had no idea this place even existed!" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Best bar in West Hollywood, apparently. It's amazing what you can pick up from the tourist brochures at the hotel," Kurt replied, watching Blaine fondly. Blaine looked like a little kid in a candy store. He strode forward eagerly while rubbing his hands together, on the lookout for a free table in the crowded karaoke bar.

Kurt turned around to glance at Edward who was trailing behind them. In contrast to Blaine's enthusiasm, Edward was hunched over, his arms hugged close to his body and his eyes wide with fear.

"This is going to be a fun night, don't you think?" Kurt called back to him, waving back at Blaine who had found them a table. He didn't wait to hear Edward's reply (or lack of) as he passed noisy tables of seated patrons drinking and singing over the music.

Kurt slipped in to the seat opposite Blaine, returning his wide grin. Edward gulped as he reluctantly sat down next to his fiancé, his eyes transfixed to the burly, heavily-tattooed man who was currently belting out his own lively version of  _It's Raining Men_  while the patrons around him clapped in time with the music and sang along. There were screens placed around the bar with the lyrics displayed across a music video as it played in the background.

Discounting the fact that they were at a karaoke bar in West Hollywood, Kurt had never seen so many gay men in his life. Most of the eyes in the room were focused on the singer, including those standing at the bar with glasses in their hands. As Kurt began to think about ordering drinks, a young waiter swept over to their table.

"Okay sweethearts, what can I get you tonight?"

"Well, I don't know about the two of you," Blaine began, leaning back against his seat. "But I'm having-"

"An apple mint martini?" Kurt suggested, observing Blaine as his eyes lit up.

"Yes! An apple mint martini!"

"Our favorite party-starter drink," Kurt explained to Edward who was huddled in his seat, before he turned to the waiter. "Make it two."

"I'll have an iced-tea, um, no alcohol, please," Edward said quietly.

"Okay, game plan," Blaine said, leaning forward. "We have to sing  _at least_  one duet, and maybe one of us can try to get a solo-"

"I'm sure one of us will," Kurt interrupted, smiling a little too brightly at Edward, who shrank back in his seat.

"-and then we can convince Ed to come on board," Blaine said, pulling Edward close in a one-armed hug.

"Or force him to," Kurt muttered in a whisper. Edward glanced between the two men and shook Blaine's arm off.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom," Edward announced, standing up hastily. Blaine watched his retreating form with a concerned stare.

"What is up with him tonight?" he said.

"No clue." Kurt knew that being in a karaoke bar was unsettling to Edward but it was obvious Blaine was not yet privy to that knowledge. His focus was on directing Blaine's attention towards himself. "This bar is a big step above from Scandals."

"More like fifty steps above," Blaine replied, chuckling. "I think that place scared me off gay bars for life."

"And besides, this place has karaoke," Kurt said smoothly, thanking the waiter as he placed their drinks on the table.

"Oh, you don't say," Blaine said, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise before turning to the waiter. "Excuse me, where can we sign up to sing tonight?"

"I can let Phil know for you," said the waiter, pointing to the emcee on the small stage to their right. "He can take requests, too."

Kurt was pleased to hear about the requests, because he had a particular song in mind for a  _certain_  someone…

"Great, could you please tell Phil that we," Blaine continued, pointing between himself and Kurt. "Would like to sing together and he can surprise us with the song choice."

"Of course. Looks like you'll both be going up next. Good luck."

Kurt gaped after the waiter before he stared at Blaine.  _"We?"_  he inquired curiously.

"You and me, duet partner," Blaine said, as one of the waiters handed him a microphone.

"But – but I haven't even touched my drink yet," Kurt protested, as another waiter put a microphone in his hand.

"You won't need it," Blaine replied. "You can sing perfect even in your sleep."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, but the tension must have shown on his face, because Blaine commented: "Remember that time we had Sugar's party at Breadstix and we sang  _Love Shack?_  We brought the house down."

"And you showed up unexpectedly in your heart eye-patch and hat – I remember," Kurt said.

"And the first time we sang together at Christmas and I told you your voice was better than that of my other duet partner?" Blaine prompted.

" _Baby It's Cold Outside?_  How could I forget that?" Kurt said wistfully, remembering long hallways and boys in navy blazers and his teenage heartache of wanting his crush to turn into something more.

"See? We're naturals. We've got this." He held out his hand to Kurt as he stood up. "Come on, Kurt – just like old times, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt echoed, taking Blaine's hand and feeling the flutter of nervousness and excitement under his skin. They received an encouraging cheer from the crowd as the emcee introduced their song choice and then the music began and so did Blaine, his velvety tone earning a few whistles from his audience. Kurt followed soon after, his butterflies slowly disappearing as he sang his part and waited for Blaine to sing his. Their voices blended well together, something that the crowd noticed because they were clapping and whistling more loudly that they had with the previous singer. Somewhere between the middle of the song, Edward had returned from the restroom and had sat down at the table, watching them quietly as they entertained the crowd and sang to each other.

They were coaxed into singing another duet after that, an effortless rendition of  _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_  which ended again with whistles and loud applause. Kurt let out a small laugh and dropped himself down in his chair, giving up his microphone to a passing waiter. His cheeks were warm from smiling so much and he could see that Blaine was in the same mood.

" _That was amazing!"_ Edward exclaimed, looking between them eagerly. "I had no idea you guys sounded so great together!"

"We've done our fair share of duets over the years," Blaine said, picking up his drink. "We're basically professionals."

"Agreed," Kurt said, taking a sip of his drink which felt cool and refreshing on his overheated tongue. He placed it down on the table and stood up. "Excuse me, I'm just going to go freshen up."

He didn't want to leave Blaine so soon, but he had to put his plan into action. With a quick glance back at Edward and Blaine, who were both engaged in conversation, he maneuvered around the tables to the emcee, whispering loudly to him over the music before pointing to his table.

"Madonna's always a favorite around here," the emcee said to him. "We'll make sure it's a surprise."

Blaine immediately noticed the smug smile on Kurt's face when he returned to the table.

"What are you up to?" he asked, returning Kurt's smile.

"You'll see," Kurt replied, picking up his drink. "Patience is a virtue, Blaine."

It took a while for the four men a few tables away to finish singing  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , but when they did, a waiter passed by their table to hand Kurt a microphone.

" _Okay, now we have a special karaoke request from table number three,"_  the emcee announced as Kurt stood up. Blaine looked like an excited child again but Edward stared up at Kurt quizzically.

"Thank-you, Phil," Kurt replied, glancing around the room as all eyes fell on him. "Now I have someone with me who has never sang karaoke before, so this will be his first time-"

Edward shook his head quickly as Kurt nodded towards him.

"-ever at singing in public. Please give it up for-"

"No, no, no, please Kurt," Edward said piteously, his eyes wide with terror.

" _-the dazzling vocal stylings of Mister Edward Charmers!"_

The people in the bar, on a heady cocktail of alcohol and endorphins from singing, clapped loudly and cheered.

" _Yes!"_ Blaine cried, pushing Edward out of his chair as he tried to resist.

"No, you can't make me do this,  _you can't!"_ Edward wailed, as Kurt shoved the microphone in his hand. Finding himself on his feet, he looked around the bar silently as the emcee loaded the song.

Kurt sat back and watched Edward, gripping the microphone tightly in both hands. Somewhere he did feel a twinge of empathy for the young man but it was overtaken by his eagerness to see his faultless rival fail.

Only seconds later, the beat of  _Like A Virgin_  began and the words appeared on the screen beside their table.

 _"I-I made it-made it through the wilderness,"_ Edward began, shakily. _"Somehow I made it t-through. D-Didn't know how lost I was until I-I found…you…"_

By the time Edward had sung the second verse, Kurt's suspicions had been confirmed: Edward sounded  _awful_. His voice sounded like a cross between a whining animal and a person suffering the effects of a head cold. He didn't even seem to know the song. The crowd in the bar was silent, including Blaine. Kurt noticed him flinch as Edward tried to hit a high note.

 _"Like a virgiiinnnn,"_ Edwards sang, trying to keep with the lyrics on the screen. _"Touched for the very first tiiimeee."_

Then someone in the crowd began to clap along to the beat, and then another joined in, and very soon almost everyone in the bar was clapping along and shouting words of encouragement. Disconcerted, Kurt looked over to Blaine, who was gazing up at Edward with a mixture of admiration and awe. The crowd involvement must have eased Edward's stage fright, for at one point he let go of one of his hands on the microphone and pointed to Blaine while he sang some of the lyrics, causing another cheer to arise from his audience.

 _"Can't you hear my heart beat for the very first time?"_ Edward finished and he was met with deafening applause. His face was tinged pink and he was laughing, pleased with himself as he gave up the microphone and sat back down next to Blaine.

" _I did it!"_ he exclaimed excitedly.

" _That was terrible!"_ Blaine shouted over the noise, placing his hands on either side of Edward's face.  _"Absolutely terrible!"_

Edward was still laughing as he leaned in for a kiss. There were hollers and wolf whistles as they wrapped their arms around each other, Blaine dipping Edward slightly in his chair as they continued kissing.

Kurt watched them wordlessly. His expression was calm but his insides were seething with jealousy. He picked up his martini and took a sip, then another, and another until he had drained his entire glass.

...

It was rare for Sebastian to host anyone in his apartment so early in the week, but it was Tuesday night and the only excuse he could come up with was that he was lonely. The cat hadn't been much company so far, choosing to be asleep when Sebastian returned home from work. His only reprieve had been the messages and phone calls from Kurt which would have to tide him over until the following week when he could meet Kurt for coffee again.

So he decided to throw an impromptu dinner party and invite his usual array of guests: Kimmy and her husband George, his middle-aged neighbors who lived in the penthouse above him; Dan, a balding work colleague in his fifties who also happened to be gay and single, and Lisa and Mark, a young engaged couple who used to work with Sebastian before moving to another company.

Conversation was loud and flowing freely, along with the wine, so it came as no surprise that Sebastian didn't hear his cell phone ring at first. The soft melody of  _Moon River_  soon became apparent to his dinner guests.

"Hey Sebastian, I think your phone is ringing," Lisa said, leaning back to pick up the phone from the kitchen counter.

"Let it go to voicemail," Sebastian replied dismissively as he picked up his glass of wine.

"Looks like you're getting a phone call from - Kurt," Mark noted, looking down at the screen.

Sebastian quickly swallowed the wine in his mouth.

"Kurt?" he queried, placing down his glass. "Pass it over."

"He's calling at eleven p.m. at night?" Dan said. "Sounds like a booty call."

"Sounds like it," Mark replied, grinning as he held the phone away from Sebastian's outstretched arm while the tune continued playing.

"Kurt?" Kimmy said, peering over her spectacles at the phone. "Isn't he that young man that you have coffee dates with every Thursday?"

"I'm sure he's only mentioned it around fifty times or more," George commented slyly, taking a sip from his glass.

"Hand it over…guys, c'mon!" Sebastian groaned, frustrated as Mark continued to hold the phone away from him while Lisa and Dan laughed quietly beside him. "No really,  _I mean it!"_

The cell phone suddenly stopped ringing. Sebastian sighed in relief, but he glared at Mark who kept the phone on the table beside him just to annoy Sebastian.

As conversation returned to the table again, it was interrupted by a brief sound emitting from Sebastian's phone.

" _Ooh,_  what do we have? A missed call notification, a text message…no, we have a voicemail!" Dan exclaimed, tapping at Sebastian's phone.

"Let's hear it, then," Mark said, taking the phone out of Dan's hands as Lisa moved closer to view the screen.

"No, wait, guys…"

"I wonder if we'll hear any sordid details," Kimmy said, her eyes glittering mischievously.

" _Oh Sebastian, I want you to come over to my apartment and do me!"_  Lisa cried mockingly.

"Bring fifty dollars!" Mark added, and he and his fiancé burst into laughter.

"You people are the worst," Sebastian muttered, just as Mark, still laughing, tapped on his cell phone. To Sebastian's horror, Kurt's voice rang loud over the speakers:

" _Sebastian? SEBASTIAN? ARE YOU THERE? No, you're not there, I'm taking to your voicemail. Dammit. That little shit got away with it! We all went out for karaoke and my plan to get back with his fiancé backfired, Sebastian, it BACKFIRED…"_

The laughter at the table died down. Dan, who was filling up George's glass with wine, quickly placed the bottle down on the tablecloth.

"… _and nobody seemed to care that he was vocally incompetent, least of all Blaine, I guess because he's perfect in every other respect, but you know what? He's all wrong for him. Blaine and I are imperfectly perfe…we DESERVE each other. I only have three days to break up the wedding, steal the groom and bring him back to New York! I'm out of ideas, I'm out of time and I'm out of vodka from the mini-bar. Sebastian, you have GOT to think of SOMETHING!"_

The voicemail recording abruptly stopped. All of the dinner guests turned to the head of the table to stare at their host, who was leaning back in his chair, his hand in front of his mouth, deep in contemplation.

After a lengthy silence, he spoke.

"Vodka shots, anyone?" Sebastian asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _It's Raining Men_ \- The Weather Girls  
>  _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ \- Elton John and Kiki Dee  
>  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ \- Queen  
>  _Like a Virgin_ \- Madonna  
>  _Moon River_ \- Audrey Hepburn (Sebastian's cell phone ringtone)


	11. Chapter 10

A series of loud and abrupt knocks at the door of his hotel room roused Kurt from his fitful sleep. Groaning, he pulled the bed sheets closer to his head. When the knocking persisted, he unwillingly forced himself out from under the covers and placed his unsteady feet on the carpet, narrowly avoiding the miniature bottles of vodka and empty chocolate-bar packets strewn across the floor by the bed.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and yawned as he made his way to the door, his head pounding with every step. He didn't know what time it was or who might be outside his door. Perhaps it was housekeeping, because he wasn't expecting to see anyone until lunchtime. Kurt smoothed down his faded NYADA t-shirt and sweatpants before he reached for the handle. He hadn't anticipated the person on the other side of the threshold at all.

Sebastian was leaning against the doorframe, wearing a perfectly fitted cerulean suit with a pink striped shirt underneath. His smile faltered when he took in Kurt's disheveled appearance and Kurt could have sworn that Sebastian had recoiled slightly on seeing his face.

"I would say, with absolute honesty, that you look like shit but I don't think that covers it," Sebastian quipped, making his way into the hotel room.

Kurt let the door shut behind him as he gaped at his friend. "Sebastian?"

"Small room you've got here." Sebastian's eyes travelled over to the open mini-bar. "You weren't bullshitting when you said you ran out of vodka."

"Sebastian?" Kurt said again, feeling utterly confused. Out of all the people he had thought would materialize at his hotel room door, Sebastian certainly wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, I'm here," Sebastian said, suddenly looking sheepish. "I couldn't leave you on your own after hearing that alcohol-induced cry for help you left as a voicemail. So I got a late flight out of New York and arrived here half an hour ago." Sebastian peered at him curiously. "I hope that's not what I think it is, because I've got a memorized encyclopedia of semen jokes that I can rattle off for the rest of the morning."

Kurt placed a hand to his face and felt the sticky remains of the face mask he had accidentally worn to bed the night before.

" _Shit!"_ He scurried to the bathroom and heard Sebastian close behind him. He tried to work the faucet, but it proved to be too difficult for his fatigued muscles.

"Here, let me," Sebastian said, nudging Kurt aside and turning on the hot faucet to let the water run. He grabbed a clean washcloth from the bathroom shelf and moistened it. "Have a seat up here," he said, tapping the space on the counter with his free hand.

Too tired to argue, Kurt slid up on the counter and leaned his head back against the mirror before his eyes closed on their own accord. He opened them again when he felt the warm washcloth carefully wipe at his face, as Sebastian began to remove all traces of the suspiciously-colored face mask.

Memories of the night before had started to return to his consciousness: the absolute dejection and disappointment he felt when Blaine pulled Edward in for a kiss after a Madonna classic was vocally butchered; spending all the one dollar bills that his wallet contained on chocolate bars from the vending machine in the hotel lobby; finishing his last drop of vodka from the mini-bar and cursing as he fumbled trying to dial Sebastian's name from his cell phone; spending the midnight hour hunched over the toilet bowl in the bathroom vowing never to drink vodka again…

"I felt bad, you know," Kurt said, closing his eyes again briefly as the washcloth moved over his brow. "Putting Edward in that situation where I knew he would feel frightened and at his most vulnerable. I almost questioned myself why I was doing this."

"Are you still questioning it?" Sebastian asked, placing a hand on Kurt's cleaned cheek to move his head so he could wipe away at the other.

"What?"

"Your grandiose yet ill-advised agenda to get back with your ex?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "No," he said, thinking with a little more clarity than when he was drowning his sorrows in sugar and alcohol the night before. "I just hit a bit of an unexpected road block, that's all. I'm going to see this through."

"That's not what I gathered from last night," Sebastian said, wetting the washcloth under the tap as he kept his other hand steady on Kurt's hip.

Kurt was suddenly feeling self-conscious. "What did I say?"

"You said, 'Sebastian, I need you to fly across the country and save me from my fucked-up love life before I drown my liver in overpriced hotel-room vodka.'

"I did not," Kurt protested.

"That's what it sounded like," Sebastian replied, wiping away the last remains of the mask on Kurt's cheek. His other hand moved from Kurt's hip to cup the side of his face as he worked, biting his own lip in concentration before letting it go. "So I came here to rescue you."

Kurt swallowed, his mouth dry. He hadn't realized their proximity, but now he could feel how close Sebastian was standing, his warm breath ghosting softly on his cheek and the scent of his vanilla cologne.

"And how can I ever repay you?" he asked, trying to sound sarcastic but instead his voice came out breathy and affected.

Sebastian's eyes twinkled. "Is a blowjob out of the question?"

Kurt delivered a hard slap to Sebastian's shoulder and slid off the counter, grabbing a clean towel by the rack and drying his face.

"I'm not even going to answer that," he mumbled, making his way out of the bathroom and over to his unmade bed, which looked warm and inviting. He slumped back on the bed with a groan and closed his eyes again. He felt the mattress dip slightly as Sebastian took the empty place to his left. Now that his alcohol-induced haze was wearing off, he began to wonder again about Sebastian's sudden appearance.

"How did you get here so quickly again?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling.

The sheets beside him rustled as Sebastian stretched out his arms. "Hopped on the one-thirty flight direct to Los Angeles. First class all the way. I slept like a baby."

Kurt couldn't fathom how unbelievable the situation was; Sebastian flying all night to see him just because he had sounded like an emotional mess on voicemail. He tried to picture himself doing the same for Sebastian if the situation had been reversed. "I've never flown first class," he admitted after a while.

"You should try it sometime."

"Hmm." Sebastian didn't seem to mind lying on his crumpled sheets in his neatly-pressed suit. "And how did you get time off from your job?"

"I called my boss on the flight and told him that I had to take personal leave, and I gave him my reasons. He understood," Sebastian explained, as Kurt turned his head to look at him. "He basically told me to get my ass to L.A." Sebastian wasn't looking at him then, choosing to stare up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Kurt replied, still watching Sebastian.

He saw Sebastian visibly swallow as he continued eyeing the ceiling with interest. "Do you still love him?"

Kurt hadn't expected that question at all. He was silent as he tried to come up with a response.

"I do," he said slowly, then paused. "Somewhere in the back of my mind I know I always have, and it just infuriated me when he called up to say he was rushing into this wedding."

"So it's not about…" Sebastian gestured with his hand, and Kurt could see he was trying to construct his words carefully. "Winning him back because all of a sudden, he's…no longer a romantic possibility?"

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, glancing up at the ceiling again. "All I do know is that when I'm with him, it's like I'm on top of the world again. He makes me feel special."

"No offense, but Blaine could make a potted plant feel special," Sebastian replied dryly.

Kurt glanced over at him. "You know what I mean," he said, not wanting to explain his feelings any further.

Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door of the hotel room.

" _Housekeeping!"_

"Oh crap, I forgot to put the tag on the door," Kurt said, sitting up quickly just as the door opened.

A middle-aged woman with short blonde hair walked in, pushing a cleaning cart. She stopped quickly on seeing Kurt and Sebastian.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, backing away. "I'll come back later."

"That's okay… _Liz,_ " Sebastian said as he peered at the woman's name badge, and Kurt could hear the smug change in his tone. "He only paid me for the night so I'll be leaving soon. I'm his  _escort."_

The hotel maid didn't even bat an eyelid. "Well, as long as you boys are safe," she replied wearily before moving the cart out of the room and closing the door.

"Did you see that?" Sebastian said excitedly. "She didn't even blink!"

"I would be surprised if she were shocked by anything, considering the things she would have seen," Kurt replied, getting up from the bed. His head gave a painful throb at the movement and he winced. "I'm going to take a long shower and something for my headache, not necessarily in that order."

"And I'll just lay here and catch up on an extra half-hour of sleep," Sebastian replied, stretching his arms out lazily before placing them underneath his head. Kurt continued to glare at him as he picked up his clothing from his suitcase until Sebastian took the hint.

"All right, fine," Sebastian said, sighing loudly as he got up off the bed. "I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby."

As Kurt watched Sebastian leave, a part of him was grateful that he no longer had to face Blaine and Edward alone, even if it was just for the day. But Sebastian's mere presence had thrown an unexpected spanner in the works of his plan to get back together with Blaine.

...

Kurt's palms were sweaty as he and Sebastian made their way into the formal menswear store. He had yet to decide how Sebastian was going to fit in with his plan to win Blaine back, or how he was even going to  _introduce_  Sebastian to Blaine. Would Sebastian change his mind about not supporting him in his plan? Kurt wasn't so sure.

Blaine was making conversation with a tailor on the other side of the store as he was being fitted into his wedding suit jacket.

"Okay, just hang back here while I figure out what to do with you," he told Sebastian. "Don't make yourself visible to Blaine unless I give you a signal."

"Gotcha," Sebastian said, barely listening as he eyed the racks of suits on display. If Kurt had to plead with him, then he would do it.

"Please Sebastian, let me talk to Blaine alone first. I haven't had much of an opportunity for the two of us to really connect and-"

"Do what you have to do," Sebastian said dismissively, rubbing his hands together. "I have plenty to keep myself occupied with."

Kurt turned away from Sebastian with a frustrated sigh. He walked over to Blaine slowly, wringing his hands. He was still replaying Sebastian's question to him that morning in his mind.

 _Of course I still love Blaine,_ Kurt thought crossly. He wouldn't have agreed to be best man at his wedding if it wasn't the case. Maybe it was time to prove to Blaine that he still had feelings for him. He wasn't sure why his heart had begun to pick up speed or why his throat suddenly felt dry at the thought.

Blaine smiled as Kurt approached him. "Hi Kurt!" he said cheerfully as the tailor placed a few pins around his collar.

"Hi," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I wasn't expecting you here so early."

"Yeah," Kurt said distractedly, still wringing his hands. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh…sure," Blaine said uncertainly, his features registering some concern. He glanced at the tailor. "Can you please excuse us for a moment?"

Once the tailor had taken his leave, Kurt took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. "Blaine, we've known each other for years," he began, and Blaine nodded, smiling warmly. "And we've, uh, made so many…wonderful memories together and I know it wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't…"

Kurt's voice drifted away as he saw Blaine glance curiously over to his left. He turned around to see what had caught Blaine's attention. Sebastian was in full view in the store, talking to a sales assistant who was assisting him with trying on a purple-colored suit jacket.

_Damn it, Sebastian!_

"Is that…" Blaine said, his eyes squinting in disbelief. "Is that Sebastian Smythe?"

"Um…" Kurt said, glaring at Sebastian as he chatted amicably to the store assistant. "I-I believe it is, yeah."

"What's he doing here?"

"Well, you see…" Kurt began, before he realized there was no way out of it. "He's, uh, he's with me."

Blaine stared at him then, his eyebrows drawn down in confusion. "With you?"

"We're…seeing each other," Kurt said hesitantly. "We've been texting and calling each other up all week." It wasn't a lie; there was some truth in his answer. "He just showed up out of the blue at my hotel room this morning."

"Oh," Blaine replied. The slight disappointment in Blaine's voice made Kurt question where it was coming from, but then Blaine continued. "I just knew you that you told me a while ago that you had run into each other and you haven't really mentioned him since-" Blaine stopped, shaking his head. "Never mind," he said, his smile returning to his face but it was not as affectionate as the once that had preceded it.

And then Blaine was striding across the store up to Sebastian, and Kurt could only gulp and follow him.

" _Sebastian!"_  Blaine exclaimed, holding out his hand.

Sebastian glanced quickly over to Kurt to see the panic-stricken look on his face before returning the handshake with a smirk.

"Blaine Anderson," he said smoothly, giving a firm handshake. "Long time no see, old friend."

"Likewise," Blaine said politely before withdrawing his hand. "Kurt and I were just talking. I had no idea the two of you were together."

Sebastian's eyes widened almost comically as he fixed his stare on Kurt.

"We're not exactly together," Kurt said quickly, trying to avoid Sebastian's gaze. "I mean, we  _do_ things together and…" Now Blaine was staring at him. "He only came here for the day-"

 _Shit, think of something, think of something... "_ -to, um…fuck me."

He was met with stunned silence. Sebastian moved his mouth, but no sound came out. After a pause, he quickly smoothed his features into a neutral expression before he moved over to Kurt's side.

"You know me," Sebastian said coolly, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist while Kurt tried not to flinch. "He has my number on speed-dial just for that purpose. Isn't that right, darling?"

Kurt replied with a tense smile, fighting the urge to strangle Sebastian then and there as Blaine looked at the two of them suspiciously. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor slut-shaming.

Sebastian didn't take his arm away from Kurt's waist when they left the store, nor did he let go when they headed down the sidewalk towards Blaine's car. Blaine was walking ahead of them, but Kurt noticed that he was glancing back at the pair of them from time to time with a slight frown.

"Why do you have to let everyone know about your promiscuity?" Kurt whispered to Sebastian to keep Blaine out of earshot. "And why did you have to imply to Blaine that I'm just as promiscuous as you?"

"Firstly, because I enjoy seeing people squirm," Sebastian replied, drawing Kurt closer. "And secondly…" he flashed Blaine a superficial smile, causing the other man to look away. "…because I like watching  _you_  squirm."

Kurt lowered his voice. "You're enjoying this aren't you, you bastard," he hissed.

"Immensely."

"You just came here to humiliate me and put me further through hell and cause me even more misery that what I've been feeling all week."

"As long as you're still pursuing your soon-to-be-hitched ex, then yes."

"I'll get you back, you just wait and see," Kurt threatened, trying to pull away from Sebastian but Sebastian just tightened his grip around his waist.

"Try saying that tonight back at the hotel while I'm pounding you from behind," Sebastian whispered in his ear huskily.

" _Ugh!"_

Blaine turned around again, and this time Kurt plastered on a fake smile to assure him that everything was fine. He wondered how many times he would have to do that today. And he hoped that he would get the chance to embarrass Sebastian in return.

When they reached Blaine's car, Kurt tried to move over to the front passenger seat but was guided by Sebastian to sit in the back with him. As Blaine drove the car out of the parking spot, Sebastian placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tried to force him off, but then he realized Blaine was watching them closely in the rearview mirror and he stopped.

"So, Sebastian," Blaine said, attempting some light conversation. "Kurt never told me that you had been seeing each other until today."

"Is that right?" Sebastian replied, and Kurt felt his fingertips lightly tapping on his shoulder, much to his annoyance.

"Yes…come to think of it, he hasn't mentioned you at all this week."

"It must have slipped my mind," Kurt said nonchalantly. "You know, since everyone is so focused on the wedding."

"Maybe that's because we don't kiss and tell," Sebastian replied, ignoring Kurt's response and glancing pointedly at Blaine. Kurt wondered whether Sebastian would move his arm away from his shoulder at some point, but it didn't seem likely. "And besides, when it comes to our…relationship, I've been nothing but  _faithful_  towards him."

Kurt swiftly and subtly elbowed Sebastian in the ribs; luckily Blaine hadn't noticed or heard Sebastian's slight yelp of pain immediately after.

"Okay," Blaine replied, frowning as he returned his eyes to the road.

They arrived at an Italian family restaurant for lunch, Kurt again finding Sebastian by his side as soon as they got out of Blaine's car. Edward's parents and a few of Edward's relatives were waiting in the foyer; Cooper and Blaine's parents were noticeably absent.

Blaine joined Edward while Kurt received a few polite greetings from the other guests.

"The fiancé's side, I presume?" Sebastian whispered to him.

"Yes," Kurt whispered back.

"It figures: they all look the same."

"I wasn't expecting a big group," Kurt said, then added: "I haven't gotten so far as to how to introduce you, so for now just-"

A squeal erupted from the group of guests as Edward rushed forward to greet them.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh,  _oh my gosh!"_ Edward exclaimed, his hands squeezed together in front of him as his eyes darted eagerly between Kurt and Sebastian. "Kurt, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

"Never did I," Blaine said flatly. Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze and instead watched with amusement as Edward hugged Sebastian enthusiastically. Sebastian returned the hug with a bit of hesitance. He looked over Edward's shoulder and mouthed  _'fiancé?'_ Kurt gave him a small but reluctant nod. Behind them, Kurt noticed Edward's twin cousins eyeing Sebastian appreciatively.

"Actually, we're-" Kurt began to answer Edward's comment, but was cut off by Sebastian.

"We're boyfriends, that's right," Sebastian interrupted, and there was Sebastian and that arm slipping around his waist again. "We date, we have sex-" Kurt jolted upright as he heard and felt the resounding slap that Sebastian delivered to his ass. "-we're boyfriends."

Kurt was smiling even as he leaned in to Sebastian to mutter low under his breath:  _"Do that again, and I swear I'll have your balls cut off and fed to a pack of wolves."_

"Oh, how wonderful!" Julianne, Edward's mother, greeted them with a wide smile. "We're keen to know all about how the two of you met."

"And I'm keen to learn more about you, Miss…?" Sebastian began, finally releasing Kurt from his hold.

"Oh no, please call me Julianne."

" _Julianne,"_  Sebastian replied in a mock French accent while taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. Before Kurt had time to scoff at Sebastian's actions, they were called to be seated.

"Mothers love me," Sebastian told him as they followed the other guests into the seating area.

"Uh huh," Kurt said, trying to ignore him while taking a seat at the far end of the long table. Blaine and Edward took the seats opposite while the other guests seated themselves further down the table. Kurt had to begrudgingly admit that he was starting to get used to Sebastian's close contact; when Sebastian slipped a hand around his waist again, he no longer felt the slightest inclination to flinch or pull away in disgust like he had felt earlier.

They ordered their meals and tucked in to their food as soon as it arrived at the table. Sebastian kept up his part of the charade, answering the other guests' questions as if he and Kurt were a couple, and Kurt tried to do the same; he thought his acting classes from NYADA were really paying off. Blaine, who had been quiet throughout the lunch, suddenly spoke up.

"So Sebastian, how long will you be staying?" he asked, twirling his spaghetti neatly around his fork.

"I was thinking of staying until Saturday morning," Sebastian said lazily, as he used his fork to stab at the gnocchi on his plate. "See Kurt off then go back to New York."

"Oh, but we'd love to have you at the wedding!" Edward said, nudging his fiancé's shoulder. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Well, I-" Blaine began.

"I'll need to head back early and get a good rest before work," Sebastian replied, interrupting Blaine. "But thank-you for the offer."

" _Saturday?"_  Kurt whispered to Sebastian, realizing with dread that he would have to deal with his uninvited friend for the rest of the week. "But what about your cat?"

"She's with the upstairs neighbors. They'll take good care of her; they were practically drooling when I handed her over."

Kurt watched as Blaine whispered something to Edward. He picked up his glass and noticed Blaine had his finger pointed in Kurt's direction, before pointing to himself and Sebastian. He watched Edward's eyebrows rise before taking a sip of his water.

"Isn't it amazing," Edward said, and Kurt realized that Edward was now speaking to him. "That you knew him for so long, and all the while, the man of your dreams is, like, right in front of you."

Kurt stared at Edward as his words hit him. It was only a throwaway observation, but Kurt couldn't help but be reminded of his exact situation with Blaine. He must have been staring for too long, because Sebastian leaned over and muttered to him under his breath:

" _I think he was talking about me."_

He was saved by any further embarrassment by Julianne, who called Sebastian's name across the table.

"Yes, my darling?" he answered her as he put down his fork.

"How did you and Kurt meet?"

"Ah yes, the story of how we met," Sebastian said wistfully, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders again. "I assume the rest of you know that Kurt, Blaine and I knew each other in high school?"

"No, really?" said one of the twins; Kurt was yet to tell them apart.

"Blaine Anderson was this cute singing nightingale back in those days, except maybe that time when he ch-"

Kurt gave Sebastian a swift kick to his leg under the table, preventing him from speaking any further.

"-changed schools to be with me and beat our former school at Regionals that year," Kurt quickly finished, hearing Sebastian rub his leg and curse under his breath.

"I remember that Sebastian and Kurt practically  _hated_  each other the moment they met," Blaine added, his smile returning.

There were some laughs from the guests as Edward asked: "But, like, you guys only got together recently? How did that happen?"

Sebastian smirked at Edward before he replied: "You want to know  _how_  we got together?"

"I'll tell that story,  _thank-you,"_  Kurt insisted. He now had the full attention of the whole table, and it was about time he had the upper hand over Sebastian for once. "When I bumped into Sebastian again in New York," he began, keen to make his story sound as dramatic as possible. "He was, as others might call, a major slut."

Loud laughter erupted from the guests at the table, the loudest of all coming from Blaine.

"But after a while he realized that his whoring ways, and his cavorting's with younger, innocent college boys were not beneficial to his self-esteem, or the fact that he wanted to be with me." Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Sebastian sitting stiffly before he nodded solemnly.

"So he changed into this sweet, monogamous and wonderful person and we've been together ever since."

There was a resounding  _aww_  from the other guests and Kurt was thankful when the conversation moved away to another topic.

That was until Sebastian began singing along to the music playing over the speakers in the restaurant.

 _"…chasing after rainbows I may never find again…"_ he sang next to Kurt.

"Oh, looks like we have a David Cassidy fan among us," said one of Edward's aunts from across the table.

"My mother used to play his songs when I was growing up," Sebastian told her. "I think she was in love with him when she was younger or something."

"Well, it's nice to hear someone who sounds just as lovely as Blaine does at singing," added Julianne. Kurt didn't miss the flash of annoyance that briefly crossed Blaine's face.

"Kurt is also an excellent singer," Sebastian casually remarked, which resulted in the other guests urging Kurt to sing something. Finding the attention of the table back on him, Kurt quickly shook his head.

"No, not while I'm finishing my chicken cacciatore," Kurt said, though he really didn't want to draw any more attention to Sebastian or their fake intimate relations while Blaine looked on uncomfortably.

"Then I'll sing a song to you," Sebastian said, as a new song began on the restaurant's speakers. To Kurt's mortification, Sebastian began to sing along loud and clear:

_"I was sleeping, and right in the middle of a good dream,_

_Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain,_

_Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head,_

_And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread…"_

" _I think I love you!"_  the twins half-shouted, half-sang before turning to each other and laughing.

 _"This morning I woke up with this feeling,"_ Sebastian sang, his eyes wide and earnest as Kurt watched him. _"I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself,_

_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it,_

_And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room…"_

_"I think I love you!"_ the rest of the table sang, including Edward, who looked delighted and not at all apprehensive about singing with his family. On the other hand, Blaine was silent as he eyed Sebastian, his posture rigid and his fist clenched on the table. Kurt looked around in disbelief as their table continued with the chorus, while patrons of the restaurant sitting at tables around them began to clap and sing along with them.

_"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for,_

_I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way…"_

The clapping slowed to a stop during the musical interlude, and Kurt turned behind him to see the wait staff standing by the restaurant's bar. They were harmonizing a series of  _oohs_  and Kurt wondered if they had ever sung together before, because they sounded perfectly in tune. All eyes returned to Sebastian as he stood up and walked around the table, singing to the guests and also getting between Edward and Blaine; Edward clapped his hands in delight while Blaine folded his arms and glanced sulkily towards Kurt.

_"I don't know what I'm up against_

_I don't know what it's all about_

_I got so much to think about…"_

The whole restaurant erupted into song. As the chorus ended, Kurt felt his hands being taken as Sebastian grasped them and sat back down in his seat. Kurt laughed and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all, but he couldn't take his gaze off Sebastian, who looked and sounded so  _sincere_  as he sang to him. Kurt wondered if he had ever taken acting classes at college, because Sebastian was almost convincing with every word he sang.

_"Believe me, you really don't have to worry,_

_I only wanna make you happy and if you say 'hey go away' I will,_

_But I think better still, I'd better stay around and love you,_

_Do you think I have a case, let me ask you to your face,_

_Do you think you love me?"_

After Sebastian sang _'I think I love you',_ he stopped and stared at Kurt, a curious expression on his face. The rest of the table continued repeating the words over and over, and then Sebastian joined in again until the music over the speakers faded. There were cheers and loud applause from the patrons in the restaurant, the most enthusiastic being from their table. Kurt let out a surprised laugh as Sebastian leapt forward and hugged him; he gave Sebastian's back a friendly rub in return. When Sebastian returned to his seat, Kurt noticed that Blaine still had his arms folded and was now unmistakably glaring at Sebastian from across the table. He looked livid.

He turned his attention back to Sebastian when he let go of one of his hands. The curious expression had returned to Sebastian's face again as he gazed at Kurt, slightly bewildered. His eyes flickered quickly over to Blaine, then back to Kurt before a small smirk appeared on his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came as Sebastian slowly moved out of his chair…

…and on to one knee.

"Kurt Hummel," Sebastian said with false sincerity, to the sounds of gasps and excited squeals around them.

_Oh no._

He watched in horror as Sebastian placed a hand in his pocket and pulled it out again, fishing out a plain platinum band.

_Oh God no._

"Darling," Sebastian said, holding up the ring between his thumb and forefinger while his green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Daydreamer - David Cassidy_  
>  _I Think I Love You - David Cassidy and The Partridge Family_


	13. Chapter 12

Kurt burst through the doors leading out of the restaurant and stalked down the avenue, Sebastian at his heels. He stopped a short distance away and began to pace the width of the sidewalk with his hands behind his back, feeling Sebastian watching him silently. Kurt tried to calm his thoughts and the rage that was slowly boiling to the surface, but it proved difficult; he had to endure dessert and later coffee before he could excuse himself and Sebastian and he had had enough. After a lengthy pause, he spoke.

"Please explain this to me," Kurt said, placing his palm to his forehead. "Because I don't understand how we can go from friends with benefits, to in a relationship, to you proposing in front of Blaine and Edward and his immediate  _family?_ "

Sebastian shrugged. "We have a love that defies explanation?" he suggested.

Kurt sighed loudly. "Why the heck did you propose?"

"I was caught up in the moment!"

"No you weren't! You did this to stir up Blaine, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well," Sebastian replied, folding his arms stubbornly. "He did look like he was going to rip my balls off, so why not give him one more thing to tip him over. If his fiancé and his family weren't there, then I knew he would have done it...or tried to," he finished with a wry smile.

"Performing serenades is Blaine's thing," Kurt stated, mirroring Sebastian by folding his arms. "And inappropriate ones at that."

"So I stole his limelight for once, big deal," Sebastian replied flippantly. "But now that we're fake engaged-"

"No we are  _not!"_  Kurt shouted, jabbing his finger at Sebastian's chest. He'd lost his patience and at this point he didn't care what any passers-by thought of his behavior. "I didn't say yes!"

"You took the ring!"

"I told you I'd  _think about it!"_  Kurt recalled the disappointed noises and pitying smiles directed towards Sebastian after he had placed the ring in his pocket at the restaurant.

" _FINE!"_  Sebastian yelled, though he didn't sound as angry as Kurt. "Then give it back!"

" _FINE!"_  Kurt yelled back, hearing how petty they both sounded, but he was too enraged to think much more of it. He fished the ring out of his pocket as Sebastian remarked: "I bought it for my twenty-first birthday from Tiffany's and it's very valuable."

"Of course," Kurt muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he placed the ring in Sebastian's outstretched hand. Though he couldn't help but find the image of a young, wide-eyed Sebastian buying himself a birthday present from his favorite store endearing.

Sebastian placed the ring back in his suit jacket pocket, which he had taken off due to the heat and was now draped loosely over his arm. Kurt looked up at the sky helplessly as he felt the tension between them accounting for the silence that now permeated their conversation. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, forgetting that he had styled it that morning.

"This is a mess," he said, shaking his head. "Blaine must think I've been lying to him all week. I just…I don't know how I can possibly fix this."

"Then don't."

Kurt glanced up at Sebastian in confusion. "Huh?"

"Who says you have to fix anything?" Sebastian commented, folding his arms again and shrugging. "Just let things run their course."

"Seriously, Sebastian? That's the best advice you can give?" Kurt was ready to remind Sebastian that he had a lot of nerve for being so laissez-faire, that it was partially  _his_  fault that Kurt had gotten into this mess in the first place, but then he heard a polite cough behind him.

"I don't mean to intrude," Kurt heard Blaine say, and as he turned around he immediately felt a possessive arm around his waist as Sebastian drew him in to his side. "Uh…" Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes dart across to Sebastian before they returned their gaze to him. "Kurt, can I speak to you, please?" He paused. "In private?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say," Sebastian replied smoothly. Kurt  _tsked_  and pushed away from Sebastian's side.

"Sebastian, please. I've been summoned for best man duties." An idea suddenly came to him. "Actually, why don't you go back to the hotel? I'll meet you back there after I've talked with Blaine."

Kurt saw Sebastian hesitate for a moment, clearly not content with being asked to leave.

"Yeah, whatever you want," he said, before turning towards Kurt and running his hands down his arms, in what Kurt thought to Blaine would look like an intimate gesture. Kurt felt his hands squeezed briefly before Sebastian pulled away, walking backwards down the sidewalk before raising his chin at Blaine and calling out.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Blaine Anderson. See you later."

"Sure," Blaine said, waving to him as Sebastian turned around and walked away. Kurt eyed Sebastian until he turned the corner, knowing that he would most likely try to get a cab back to the hotel. He turned his attention to Blaine, who was now looking down at a crack in the sidewalk, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

"So," Blaine spoke, glancing briefly at Kurt before eyeing the sidewalk again. "You and Sebastian, huh?"

"It's not what you think," Kurt answered. He didn't like lying to Blaine, so he tried to come up with a more plausible version of the truth. "We've gone on…dates, if that's what you could call them, but believe me, that proposal came as a big shock. We're not boyfriends…and we're not in a committed relationship either." He paused to gauge Blaine's reaction, and noted that he was listening patiently. "I don't think he could measure up to the one man that I…that I shared all of my firsts with."

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle as he toed at the sidewalk with his loafer. A light blush had risen on his cheeks. "You know, this is really strange," he said, glancing at Kurt almost shyly as he kept his hands in his pockets. "When you told me that you were seeing Sebastian and then watching him sing to you at lunch, and then propose, I just got this weird…feeling and I, uh…" He let his voice trail away, and Kurt felt his eyes widen as he recognized what Blaine was trying to say.

"You were jealous?" he asked. Blaine swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah." He looked up at Kurt again, but this time he held his gaze for longer. "Yeah, like, crazy jealous. I'm sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable-"

"No, don't apologize," Kurt said quickly. Maybe having Sebastian around hadn't been such a bad idea after all. But at the forefront of it was the thought that Blaine had been jealous of Sebastian.  _Crazy_   _jealous_. As though Sebastian had gotten in the way of something that Blaine should have been a part of…

"Kurt, do you think-" Blaine said, pulling Kurt out of his musings. "-that we can spend some time alone tomorrow? Just the two of us, for the whole day? Like old times?"

Kurt felt himself smiling softly; Blaine was biting his lip as he was looking at him, as though afraid that Kurt would refuse his offer.

"Of course," he said, watching the tension in Blaine's expression visibly ease with his response. "That would be wonderful."

...

He couldn't remember much about returning to the hotel, except that he found himself seated in the back of Blaine's car with the twins who kept on asking him questions about Sebastian. He really hadn't minded. Because tomorrow, he was spending the day with his best friend. Just like old times.

He was still smiling in the elevator as he made his way up to Sebastian's hotel room on the second-last floor, eager to share the news and let Sebastian know he was free to spend the day as he pleased; he had played his part well and had been an unexpected savior in his scheme. He was now confident that he could move into Phase Three of his plan tomorrow; he couldn't wait to show Blaine what he had been missing out on.

Kurt knocked on the door of Sebastian's room, knocking sharply again when he didn't get a response after thirty seconds. He soon heard the sound of footsteps behind the door and decided to call out to him.

"Sebastian, you are not going to believe what I'm about to tell y-" he began as the door opened, but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Because he wasn't able to. Sebastian stood across the threshold, one hand leaning against the doorway and the other resting on his hip. He had clearly just stepped out of the shower, because he was clad only in a white towel and his hair was dripping wet. Kurt couldn't help but stare fixedly at the droplets of water from Sebastian's hair that slid tantalizingly slow down his bare chest, all smooth planes and muscular peaks. Kurt observed that his friend had really benefited from all the time he had spent at the gym.

He couldn't be envious of Sebastian's good form, not when he himself hadn't seen the inside of a gym in years. His belly was a little rounder and more noticeable, and his warm-weather clothing felt tighter than when he had worn them months before. Kurt knew he was to blame when he told himself he was too busy and didn't consider working out as a priority of his working week.

So what if he happened to stare for longer than necessary? He appreciated tall, fit bodies, and if Sebastian had happened to fit in that category then he wasn't going to deny himself the opportunity to let his eyes express their gratitude.

Despite this, Kurt could feel the sudden blush rise to his cheeks before he could do anything to stop it.

"I didn't realize…um…" Kurt swallowed as he felt something akin to arousal flow through him. "You were in the shower," he finished lamely, his eye darting away from Sebastian's body lest his friend think he was a pervert.

"Not anymore," Sebastian responded, smirking as he took in the color of Kurt's cheeks. He knew the effect he was causing,  _the bastard._  Kurt was silent as Sebastian moved back to let him in before hearing the door shut behind him. Sebastian's room was much larger than his, notwithstanding the king-sized bed, television and additional furniture that the suite accommodated. Sebastian grabbed another towel from the back of a chair and quickly towel-dried his hair before moving it across his chest.

Kurt realized after a while that neither he nor Sebastian had spoken. He glanced up to find Sebastian observing him, his lips moving upwards into a warm, crooked smile when Kurt met his eyes. It caused Kurt to blush even more. The only other person who had openly flirted with him was Blaine but this, this was something else entirely. Sebastian was quietly giving him permission to gawk at him, and seemed pleased that Kurt had done just that.

"You wanted to tell me something that I wasn't going to believe?" Sebastian eventually prompted, swiping the towel across his arms.

" _Yes!_  Let me see," Kurt said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and trying to keep his eyes distant from Sebastian's impressive biceps. All his anger and frustration from earlier that afternoon seemed to have disappeared in an instant. "Having you around has been a benefit to me after all."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Blaine's jealous."

" _Ha!"_  Sebastian exclaimed, placing the towel over his shoulder. "I knew it. Hey, you know since it's Thursday tomorrow, how about we go for coffee? I've heard most of the coffee around here is shit when you compare it to New York, but I can check some online reviews-"

"Actually, I'm spending the day tomorrow with Blaine," Kurt replied, feeling himself smile at the thought. "The whole fake friends-with-benefits thing really paid off."

Sebastian stood silent for a moment before he muttered  _'right'_  and wandered off into the bathroom. Kurt didn't have a moment to wonder what had gotten into his friend because his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He couldn't recognize the number, but thinking that it was Blaine using someone else's phone, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, is this Kurt?"_  said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, speaking," Kurt replied, the voice sounding familiar.

" _Oh hi, this is Sean and uh_ … _Brett, seriously, can you cut it out!"_

 _Ah_ , Kurt thought.  _The twins._

" _Seriously, I was about to ask him that…Kurt, sorry about that, my brother is being a_ complete _bitch-"_

"No problem-"

" _-but we got your number from Blaine and we wanted to ask if you weren't doing anything with Sebastian tomorrow, maybe we can, like, borrow him for the day?"_

Kurt sat up quickly. "Sure, I'll let him know."

" _Super! Tell him we'll pick him up from the lobby at eleven."_

When Sebastian emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and his hair almost dry, Kurt was trying to hold back a grin from the bed. Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he said, though his voice sounded playful. Kurt stood up and patted Sebastian's upper arm in a friendly gesture, getting a small thrill from feeling hard muscle underneath and causing him to bite his lip to stop his grin from spreading before walking past him.

"Looks like you're going to have twice the company to spend the day with tomorrow," he replied as he walked to the door.

As he reached for the door handle, he heard Sebastian call out behind him:

"What the fuck does that even  _mean?"_

"Oh, you'll see," Kurt responded smugly as he left the hotel room.


	14. Chapter 13

Kurt woke up well-rested and in a much better mood than his previous morning. He sang as he showered, smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he fixed his hair and took his time on deciding on an outfit for the day. His insides were thrumming with excitement at the prospect of spending the whole day with his best friend, with no significant others (or in Kurt's case,  _Sebastian_ ) to deal with.

He eventually settled for a pair of grey khaki shorts and – for a little color - a navy blue t-shirt. Knowing that they would likely be spending most of the day outside, he reached for his black pageboy cap in his suitcase, at the same time that his phone pinged with a message. He carefully placed the cap on his head to avoid ruining his hairstyle (though he knew it would be ruined with the sea air either way) and picked up his cell. He could almost hear the whine in Sebastian's voice through the text that he sent:

To Kurt

The twin twinks are taking me shopping on Rodeo Drive. What the hell? Who the fuck goes shopping on Rodeo Drive?

Kurt poked his tongue at the inside of his cheek as he quickly replied with 'Maybe you'll pick up a bargain - have fun!' knowing that it would piss Sebastian off even more. Then he switched off his cell. The last thing he wanted was to be interrupted with text messages throughout the day when he should be enjoying his time with Blaine.

A soft knock at his door just before eleven o'clock alerted Kurt to stow his phone and wallet in his pockets before opening the door. Blaine was standing on the other side of the threshold with a warm smile and a head of curls, dressed up in stylish jeans, a plaid blue and green checkered shirt and, Kurt noticed with a smile of his own, a maroon bowtie. He had a cell phone in his hands and something small and round stashed in his shirt pocket.

"Hi," Blaine said brightly, as Kurt stepped back to let him in. "Ready for brunch and our day of fun?"

"Sure am," Kurt replied with a smile.  _I can't wait._

"Great! But, uh…" Blaine worried his lip between his teeth. "You see, my hair gel ran out this morning –"

"Big dilemma," Kurt interrupted teasingly.

"-yeah, and I had to run to the drugstore to buy some, and I was already running late. And they only had the sample size of my favorite, so…" Blaine removed the round object from his pocket. "I didn't get a chance to put any in. Do you think I can use your bathroom? I'll only be five minutes."

"Go ahead," Kurt replied. Blaine flashed him a grateful smile and placed his cell phone on the side table near the door.

Kurt looked at it contemplatively. "Is that your new phone?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head. "It's my dad's phone. He said he could do without it for the day." He tapped the small plastic container of gel. "I'll make it quick."

"Take your time," Kurt replied, his eyes still on the cell phone on the side table. A wealth of information was within arm's reach; if Blaine's father was as opposed to the wedding as he was, then he could see if there were any messages saved on the phone to prove it. He doubted that Blaine's parents had come up with their own cunning agenda, but he needed to be sure. Then again, anyone who didn't know that Blaine was using his father's phone could mistake any messages sent as belonging to his father.

He couldn't possibly consider… Blaine was in the other room, it was too risky…but he wouldn't get a chance like this again…

_To hell with it._

Kurt snatched the phone off the table, jumping a little as Blaine called out:  _"So, I was thinking we could head over to the Grove first for brunch and shopping and then I can show you around Santa Monica and go for an early dinner."_

"Sure, whatever you think suits best!" Kurt called back, frantically tapping through to the phone menu. A quick search of the messages proved fruitless, as it was evident that Blaine's father didn't text much. He brought up the contacts list and scrolled down through people's names that he wasn't familiar with, until Kurt found one that was.

_Michael Charmers._

Kurt stared at the name for a few seconds, hesitating slightly before tapping the screen. It came up with a selection of options, one of which was  _Send a message._  Kurt's eyes flickered over to the open bathroom door, then back to the screen as he swiftly began tapping out a few words. He jumped again when Blaine called out:  _"I'm not sure whether to use a little more or go for the natural look today. They mentioned only light sea breezes this afternoon on the weather report. What do you think?"_

"Either way is fine!" Kurt called back, a little too loudly as he hastily tapped out the remaining words on the screen. His finger hesitated on the  _send_  button, his heart beating wildly. He scanned over his message again and again:

Send a message

Michael, as you are aware I would like to discuss our reservations with our sons' upcoming nuptials as soon as possible.

He began chewing on his fingernail and looked around the room, as if hoping he could gain comfort from something on the walls. It was just one small text, what harm could it do? Even so, Kurt closed his eyes as he hit  _send._

He quickly placed the phone back on the table, just as Blaine called out:  _"Sorry, I'm really taking my time here. I haven't put this much gel in my hair since – well, since happier times at high school. I'm almost done."_

Kurt let out a nervous laugh. "I don't mind!" he replied cheerily before glaring at the cell phone, as if willing for it to respond straight away. He began to doubt his actions. Why would Michael Charmer's respond immediately? It wasn't an easy message to respond to, and unless he had his phone in his pocket and free time on his hands, then he wouldn't-

He snatched up the phone from the table again as soon as it beeped with a message notification. He scanned the screen quickly.

The reply simply read: We can discuss this after we meet for dinner at my home tonight.

Kurt bit his lip and paced the floor, shooting more fearful glances to the bathroom where Blaine was humming a tune before tapping out his response:

Reply to message

As long as Blaine and Edward are not informed of this until after we have had our discussion.

The reply from Mr Charmers was immediate: Of course.

Kurt hastened to delete the two messages from the phone's inbox and sent messages folder. He switched off the phone's screen and placed it on the table only seconds before Blaine walked out of the bathroom. Blaine's hair looked as though he had emptied the container of gel. It was swept up and over his scalp and not a flyaway strand could be seen. With his tight jeans, brown leather loafers and bowtie, Kurt was struggling to tell the difference between the sixteen year old boy he fell in love with back in high school and the man that was standing in front of him now.

Blaine must have sensed this, because he shrugged innocently and placed his hands behind his back.

"What do you think?" he queried, waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt folded his arms and tried to look at Blaine appraisingly, but he knew the expression on his face gave him away.

"Welcome back, stranger," he murmured.

Blaine laughed joyfully before reaching out for his father's phone. Kurt had a brief moment of panic at the thought that he may have forgotten to remove all traces of his first attempt at sabotaging somebody else's cell phone, but then Blaine was switching off the phone completely.

"Don't want to get interrupted with text messages about flower arrangements throughout the day," Blaine explained, and Kurt beamed, wondering if his morning could get any better. Blaine looped his arm through Kurt's and Kurt nudged at his side.

"Lead the way."

…

They spent the remainder of the morning and early afternoon at the Grove where they browsed the stores and outdoor markets, trying on different hats from the sellers outside and trying to outdo one another with who could pick the most ridiculous-looking headwear.

Later that day, Blaine drove them to Santa Monica where they took a leisurely stroll down the pier and sat for a while on the beach, reminiscing about fond and not so fond memories of their teenage years. Blaine had retrieved his newly-purchased cream fedora from his car after complaining that the sun was too strong that afternoon, and Kurt marveled at how it made his best friend look even younger than before.

There was a stage on the Third Street Promenade where a band in outlandish costumes was playing covers of hit songs of the past two decades. A large crowd had formed around the stage, mostly tourists who were standing still and listening to the music or taking photos of one another with the band as a backdrop.

Kurt watched a few feet behind the crowd with Blaine for a while, commenting on the lead singer's voice and her enthusiasm with interacting with the crowd.

"I'm glad I got to spend some time alone with you."

Kurt glanced beside him to Blaine who was smiling softly at him, the early evening sun giving his skin a warm glow.

"Same," Kurt replied, smiling back. The day had almost felt like a dream, but one he knew he would look back on and cherish.

"I was thinking that this could be the last time we spend together- alone, for the whole day, I mean."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, but he recovered quickly: "Except for that hot affair we'll have in Chicago each year."

Blaine huffed out a laugh. "Except for that." He paused. "Why Chicago?"

Kurt shrugged. "I've never been."

"Me either. You know, it's all happening so quickly," Blaine continued. "I can't believe I'm getting married in two days. Ed and I haven't even picked out a wedding song." He looked at Kurt again, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. "Is that a bad sign?"

"I wouldn't think so," Kurt replied. "But then again, maybe choosing the music is the least of Edward's worries right now."

"It's what brought us together," Blaine said, then with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes: "And it's what brought you and I together too, as I recall."

"Hmm," Kurt said noncommittally, trying to ignore the blush creeping into his cheeks at the look that Blaine was giving him.

There was silence in their conversation as they listened to the band, though Kurt knew that Blaine had more to say to him.

"Kurt," Blaine said, turning to him fully. "I don't want us to become strangers or lose contact again. After the wedding, I just want…I still want to be able to, you know, catch up and talk and-"

"Blaine, you don't have to worry about that," Kurt said, though as soon as he said it he felt his heart sinking, as if it knew something he didn't. "I'll always be around when you need me, as I'm sure you'll do the same for me."

"I will," Blaine replied. "Thank-you."

It was just after Blaine had spoken that the band launched into another song, one that Kurt recognized in an instant.

_You think I'm pretty,_

_Without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny,_

_When I tell the punchline wrong…_

Blaine laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, and Kurt felt Blaine's fingertips brush up against his palm.

"Do you think I have a choice?" he replied. Blaine laughed again and suddenly Kurt found himself in his arms, swaying gently to the music.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love,_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever…_

Kurt looked around him; they were the only two people in the vicinity dancing together. To everyone else, they must have look like a couple. Blaine had started singing along with the lead singer, but as he reached the second chorus, his voice became softer, almost wistful and he sang the words slowly as if wanting to treasure each one. He moved closer so that his voice was next to Kurt's ear, drowning out the noise of everyone and everything around him.

" _You make me…feel like I'm living a teenage…dream,"_  Blaine whispered into his ear, causing Kurt to shiver.  _"The way you turn me on…"_

Kurt clutched at his shoulders, as if holding on for dear life. Blaine's body felt warm and comforting against his as they swayed together gently. Kurt eventually placed his arms around Blaine's shoulders and rested his head there, listening to Blaine's soft voice and letting his eyes drift closed. But all too soon the moment was over. Blaine took a step back so that he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt," he said, his voice soft with sincerity as the song drew to a close. "You'll always be my teenage dream."

It wasn't hard for Kurt not to picture the man in front of him as the private school boy who took his hand on the stairs and on an adventure not so long ago.

"And you'll always be mine," Kurt replied quietly, then added: "And you don't have to worry - I'm never saying goodbye to you, remember?"

The boyish grin that Kurt received in return told Kurt that Blaine had received his message loud and clear.

"Come on," Blaine said, moving Kurt's arms off his shoulders and stepping over to his side, looping his right arm through Kurt's left one. "Let's go have dinner. All this dancing has made me hungry."

"I'm hungry too," Kurt admitted as they walked down the promenade. He couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut, the same one he had felt before, that told him he should have made some effort to tell his best friend that he desired to be with him and eventually marry him. But he had been too caught up in the moment. He shrugged it off and smiled at Blaine; there were still two days before the wedding, and he just had to make his move when the moment was right.

…

"I had a great time today," Blaine told him as they rode the elevator up to Kurt's hotel room.

"We should do it more often," Kurt said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway. "I'll fly you to New York City and I swear you won't ever want to leave again."

Blaine chuckled, thanking Kurt as he held the hotel room door open for him. "What are you implying, Kurt Hummel?" he said, taking out his cell phone and switching it on.

"Who says that I'm implying anything?" Kurt replied, and yes, he knew he was flirting; he just couldn't help it when he was around Blaine. But he noticed the concerned expression on Blaine's face as he glanced at the screen of his phone. "Something wrong?"

"I've received about five missed calls from Ed's parents' house," Blaine replied with a frown, and Kurt froze, recalling the message that he sent that morning. Suddenly the phone rang loudly with a shrill sound of an old telephone ringing, and Blaine sighed.

"Seriously, I think my dad is going deaf," he said, and before Kurt had time to warn him, he picked up the phone. "Hello? Hi Dad…no, I spent the day with Kurt, that's why it was…what's going on?"

Kurt felt a sense of dread as he heard Blaine's side of the conversation. "Dad, what do you mean you've agreed to…you can't…you can't do this to us, I just…" He glanced at Kurt, and Kurt realized with another sharp feeling of dread that Blaine was on the verge of tears. Before Kurt could interrupt, Blaine mouthed:  _'Could you give me a moment alone?'_

Kurt nodded quickly, turning around and moving towards the door. It wasn't soon enough, because he heard Blaine's choked response to his father over the phone.

"Dad,  _please…"_

Kurt quickly opened the mini-bar on his way out and blindly grabbed a small bottle of alcohol; his hand returned a small bottle of scotch. He closed the door quietly behind him, leaving him alone in an empty hallway with his conflicted thoughts and a guilty heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Teenage Dream_ \- Katy Perry


	15. Chapter 14

Kurt found himself sliding down the closed door of his hotel room before he hit the carpeted floor of the hallway.

He was fairly certain about the type of conversation that Blaine was having with his father, and it only reinforced the overwhelming feeling of guilt within himself over seeing his best friend so distraught. Feeling stunned at how quickly the day's events had taken a turn for the worse, he somehow managed to unscrew the cap on the small bottle of scotch and take a tentative sip. The liquid burned down his throat and made him cough, reminding him why he rarely resorted to drinking hard liquor. If that's what it would take to soothe the remorse that was eating away at his conscious, then-

"Excuse me, sir?"

Kurt glanced up. A petite (from his position on the floor) mature-aged bellwoman was looking down at him, gripping a huge luggage cart stacked with suitcases. "Are you locked out of your room?"

"No," Kurt muttered, taking another sip and wincing as it burned his throat again.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only allow guests to drink in their rooms or downstairs at the lounge. The hallways are a dry area."

Kurt placed the small cap on the carpet beside him and rested the bottle on his thigh.

"Then why don't you have me arrested?" he answered dully, his eyes glancing at the cage-like cart that the bellwoman had been pushing along. "Locked up, placed in solitary confinement. You see, I am…a bad person." He blinked, trying to stop the rise of tears to his eyes. "I do awful, awful things to good people. I hurt those that I care about the most and I give them a reason to absolutely despise me and I…I deserve to be kept well away from the rest of society."

He heard movement as the bellwoman crouched down in front of him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kurt glanced across to the bellwoman's gold name badge, tapping his fingertips against the small bottle on his thigh.

"Do you drink, Jan?"

"I do, but not when I'm on duty-"

He didn't wait for her to finish before he held the bottle out to her and watched as she glanced down the hallway to check that they were indeed alone. She quickly took the scotch and gulped down a mouthful, closing her eyes in pleasure before returning the bottle to him.

"Not bad, but I've had better," she remarked. Kurt knew he shouldn't have looked so surprised; she was, after all, pushing a cart almost twice her size.

"You know, my grandmother," she continued, eyeing him intently. "She always said: 'Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'" She gave him a knowing smile before standing up and taking her leave.

Kurt stared after her as she pushed the cart down the long hallway and disappeared from view. A small part of him wanted to agree with the grandmother's sentiment, but he just couldn't see how it could relate to himself and Blaine. He loved Blaine, but he hadn't lost him.

 _Yet,_  his mind unhelpfully supplied as he picked up the bottle.

He only just managed to screw the cap back on before he felt the door behind him give way. Kurt found himself flat on his back, staring up at his distressed and now confused best friend.

"Why are you drinking…scotch?" Blaine questioned, snatching the bottle out of Kurt's hands and looking at the label before placing it out of sight. Kurt shrugged, taking Blaine's outstretched hands and standing up.

"What happened?" he asked, though he was somewhat dreading the answer.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's over," he said bitterly. "Mom and Dad convinced Ed's parents that we were rushing into the wedding and now they won't support it. Ed was crying in the background while I was on the phone." He swallowed and his next words shook with anger. "I don't get it, why didn't they tell me? Don't I have a say in all this? I just can't believe-" He shook his head and moved towards the door. "I need to fix this."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kurt said hurriedly, moving to the door. He didn't want to let Blaine out of his sight, not after hearing his account of the phone conversation. "I'll come with you."

"No need."

"Or you can stay here," Kurt suggested, knowing that he was sounding desperate now. "Maybe sleep on it and make up your mind in the morning."

"I can't, I just need to-"

"Why don't I-"

"Kurt, will you just  _stop?"_  Blaine said, his voice raised, but on seeing Kurt's wide eyes his expression softened. "I'm sorry, it's been a weird night."

Kurt nodded, swallowing hard as he watched his friend hug his arms to his chest. "It's-it's something I have to do on my own," Blaine continued apologetically. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

Kurt watched silently as Blaine left the room and disappeared into the elevator further down the hallway. He closed the door quietly behind him, finding himself alone again for the second time that night with only his thoughts for company.

He'd won. He'd managed to somehow break up the wedding of his best friend in the worst possible way. But his victory was not yet secure; if Blaine managed to convince his parents and perhaps future in-laws that the wedding should go ahead, then his plan was done for. As much as he hated the thought, all he could really do now was wait.

Feeling no more reassured than before, Kurt pulled out his phone and turned it on, hoping that Blaine would call him soon. He hadn't expected to find at least ten messages from Sebastian, all sent throughout the space of the morning, afternoon and evening and providing a running commentary of his day.

To Kurt

I don't know why I agreed to this

Oh that's right, I DIDN'T agree to this

Twins awfully chatty. Blah blah HOT CELEBRITY blah blah PLATINUM AMEX etc etc

The stuff they sell here is ridiculous

Now they're fighting over a damn ugly belt - time to make my escape

Why the fuck is it so hard to get a cab here?

If the twinks call you tell them I came down with appendicitis or something

Having dinner back at the hotel

In my hotel room now

Its 8.14pm and I haven't heard from you. I'm coming down

The last message had been sent only fifteen minutes ago. Kurt was debating whether he could get away with sending Sebastian a text message in response when he heard a brisk knock at the door. He quickly stuffed his phone into the back pocket of his shorts before opening the door.

Sebastian was standing outside in the hallway, wearing long pajama pants and a hotel-issued robe and slippers. The gap in the middle of his robe revealed that he was bare-chested underneath. But what caught Kurt's immediate attention was the open tub of Ben and Jerry's and the silver dessert spoon that Sebastian had in his hands.

"Is that-" Kurt began before he was cut off by Sebastian.

"Strawberry cheesecake, yeah," Sebastian said casually, scooping out a spoonful. "Did you get my texts?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kurt looked on in bewilderment as Sebastian moved the spoon towards him.

"Sebastian-" Kurt said, as his friend moved the spoon closer to his lips. "This isn't a good t-"

"Come on," Sebastian replied, jiggling the spoon a little. "You know you want to."

Sighing at Sebastian's insistence, Kurt tentatively opened his mouth, only for Sebastian to move the spoon away and eat the small scoop for himself.

"Sorry," Sebastian said with an impish grin, scooping up more ice-cream before Kurt could display his annoyance. "Here."

This time, Kurt waiting until Sebastian's spoon had touched his lips before he opened them, feeling the glide of the spoon and its contents placed delicately into his mouth.

Kurt took in the creamy texture as the spoon was gently tugged away, and he was immediately hit by the sweet taste of strawberries and vanilla. He savored it in his mouth a little, feeling the grainy cookie texture on his tongue before swallowing. He couldn't help but close his eyes a little at the deliciousness of the flavor.

" _Mmm,"_  he mumbled before he blinked his eyes open again. Sebastian was staring at him, his lips slightly parted. He quickly scooped up another dessert spoon-sized portion of ice-cream for Kurt to take, and again Kurt let him feed the spoon into his waiting mouth. Sebastian's green eyes had turned a shade darker, and there was something rather alluring about his stare to Kurt as he placed the spoon back in the tub.

"They're showing  _Charade_  on the classic movies channel at nine," Sebastian said, his voice a little deeper than usual. "You could join me upstairs and we could, you know…" His tone became suggestive. "…appreciate Cary Grant together?"

Kurt was immediately snapped back to reality when he felt a stab of guilt in his insides again, and he found himself quickly shaking his head.

"This is the worst timing for me right now," he said apologetically. "I had a wonderful day with Blaine, but I think I've gone and messed it up. I've done something that I'm not exactly proud of."

"Which was?" Sebastian prompted.

Kurt scratched the side of his head. "I may have, er…inadvertently caused the break-up of Blaine's wedding."

Sebastian blinked back at him in surprise.

"Congratulations," he replied dryly. "How does it feel to have finally succeeded?"

Kurt slumped against the doorframe.

"I feel like shit," he replied. "It wasn't Blaine's decision, it was his parents' and now he's trying to fix everything himself. It's an absolute mess. I'm waiting for Blaine to call me back." He was starting to feel tired from the range of emotions he had experienced with Blaine that day and his brain was struggling to keep up with his voice.

"Maybe you could use a distraction," Sebastian said, eating more of the ice-cream and staring at Kurt as he did so.

Kurt knew what Sebastian was trying to offer. "I'm sorry Sebastian, but I don't think I can."

Luckily Sebastian did not push him any further. "Well, if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me." He gave Kurt a tight smile before walking away.

Kurt closed the door behind him. Sebastian had provided a temporary distraction, but now his thoughts returned to Blaine and he knew he had to busy himself so that he wouldn't drive himself crazy with his feelings of remorse. He changed into his pajamas and brought his phone with him into the bathroom, checking its screen as he hastily washed his face.

Hoping for another distraction while he waited, he pulled out a battered copy of  _Breakfast at Tiffany's_  from his suitcase which he had purchased cheaply at a second-hand bookstore near his apartment. Kurt hadn't had a chance to read it yet, having left most nights to plotting and scheming, but he believed it wouldn't hurt to try now.

He struggled to get through the first few pages as he kept on sneaking glances to his phone screen, which he ended up placing on his nightstand. When the phone buzzed with an incoming text over an hour later, Kurt almost fell out of bed in his haste to pick it up. He scanned he message, and as the words became clear, he felt his guilt over Blaine vanish, only to be replaced by a sinking feeling in his heart.

To Kurt

Hi Kurt it's Blaine. I've spoken with my parents, it's all been sorted now. Wedding's back on :)

…

Sebastian had opened the door to his hotel room soon after Kurt had knocked twice. Kurt barely noticed the surprised expression on his friend's face before seeing the tub of Ben and Jerry's in his hands. Without greeting him, Kurt snatched the tub out of Sebastian's hands and wandered into the room, settling on top of the bed where Sebastian had been seated while watching the movie.

He watched Audrey Hepburn on screen, barely taking in the plot of the movie as Sebastian walked around the bed and took his place to his right. Kurt could feel Sebastian's concerned gaze on him from time to time as they watched the movie in silence. He did offer the tub and spoon to Sebastian a few times, but his friend silently refused it.

He had placed the ice-cream down on the nightstand at some point and settled back into the extra-soft pillows, his eyes struggling to keep open until he stopped fighting and let them close on their own.

Kurt didn't know at what point the movie had finished, but he was only half-aware of two strong hands carefully shifting him until he was lying down, and then the soft weight of the bed cover as it was placed over him. Only then did he give himself over to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Kurt was perched stiffly on the edge of his bed, staring across the room to the table where an open ring box had been placed. The wedding planner had visited his hotel room only minutes earlier to drop off the wedding bands, but he took offense to them, as if they were silently mocking him for all that he could have had, all that now seemed out of arm's reach.

He'd woken up as the sun was rising in an unfamiliar bed with a warm body asleep next to him. Sebastian was lying on his stomach with his head turned away. His top half was bare and uncovered and Kurt's eyes wandered over the faint scatterings of freckles over the firm planes of his back, watching silently as if mesmerized by the gentle movement of Sebastian breathing in and out. He lay there for a while, basking in the stillness of the morning and in the unfamiliarity of waking up next to another person again. Though it felt nice, he decided to put on his shoes and grab his keycard as quietly as he could and take his leave before his thoughts began urging him to stay.

The shredded remains of the napkin where he had written down his agenda were scattered next to him across the bed. It had served its purpose over the past few days, but now Kurt felt he was back to where he had started.

He gazed scornfully at the shining bands, silently critiquing the style and extravagance of them (though they were tasteful and were engraved with an intricate pattern). It was now his duty as best man to keep them safe, when what he craved was to take a taxi to the nearest beach, board a large ship and throw them into the depths of the Pacific Ocean.

Kurt knew only one thing was certain; he still had one night left and one last chance with Blaine and he wasn't giving him up without a fight.

...

There were oversized trucks, catering vans and large European cars outside the Charmer's estate when Kurt arrived with Sebastian in tow. They were greeted at the door by a maid, who ushered them through the house and into the sprawling back lawns.

Kurt gaped at the sight: there were round tables and chairs with cream umbrellas set up beside a long pool with a fountain, where groups of people were seated and eating. Workers in uniform were moving stacked chairs into a large white canopy on the opposite side of the pool. A man in chef whites was carving up champagne ham to guests at a buffet station nearby, which was filled with sandwiches, wraps, savory muffins and all kinds of summer fruit. Wait staff were rushing past them from the kitchen carrying trays of champagne and pots of coffee.

Beside him, Sebastian yawned as if bored and removed his sunglasses.

"I've been to better brunches in the Hamptons," Sebastian remarked.

"Can you sound any more pretentious right now?" Kurt replied as they descended the stairs to the lawn. He scanned the people below and spotted Blaine speaking to an elderly couple.

"I take a town car to work when I wear my Valentino suit because they're cleaner than a taxi," Sebastian responded as they stepped down on to the grass. "I have small Rolex collection gifted to me by my Uncle but I hardly wear them because they never seem to match any of my outfits. Want me to continue?"

"No, you can stop," Kurt muttered. Edward was seated on another table and talking animatedly to his parents. "I need a coffee."

"How would you like it?" Sebastian asked. "Short and bland, or short and bland with cream and or sugar?"

Kurt smiled in spite of himself. "As long as it keeps me awake for the rest of the day."

"I thought you'd be well-rested after we slept together last night," Sebastian replied nonchalantly.

Kurt felt his eyes narrow. "I fell asleep in your bed by accident," he said indignantly. "We did not 'sleep together'".

"Whatever you'd like to call it, darling. I was half-naked under the covers and you slept next to me."

"And I was out of there at the crack of dawn," Kurt shot back. "And I don't remember getting under the covers with you."

Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, but then thought the better of it and shut it promptly, allowing Kurt to continue. "Look, I'm going to talk to Blaine. Why don't you grab a plate and I'll catch up with you later." He set off towards Blaine's table before Sebastian could say another word.

Blaine was wearing a cream suit and blue buttoned down shirt, making Kurt feel horribly underdressed by comparison. He smiled and got out of his chair as Kurt approached him.

"So, how did you manage to convince them that the wedding was back on?" Kurt asked him, folding his arms. He knew it was a silly question to open with; from experience, he knew that Blaine's effortless charm could convince anyone of anything.

"Kurt, they could tell how much I wanted to get married," Blaine replied. "And so it… _oh, hi there!"_ he said, waving to a woman who had called out his name. "It wasn't that hard to convince my parents that it would be something that would make me happy. And besides," he said, his eyes delighted as he took in the people on the lawn. "I guess they thought it would be too late to back out now, since most if not all of the guests for the wedding are here."

Kurt was about to reply when Blaine exclaimed:  _"Oh, my cousin's just arrived!"_  Kurt felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "I'll speak to you later, otherwise we can talk at dinner tonight." Then the hand was gone and Kurt watched as Blaine moved hurriedly up the stairs to the balcony where his cousin stood waiting.

Sebastian appeared beside Kurt, clutching a full plate of food.

"That was a super-fast conversation," he remarked. "Looks like the wedding is going ahead as planned for tomorrow."

"I still have tonight," Kurt said, more to himself than to Sebastian.

"Are you seriously going to make a move at his bachelor party?" Sebastian replied, sounding incredulous. "I'd reward you for your dedication, but isn't it a  _tad_  too late now?"

"It's never too late," Kurt said, watching Blaine laughing as he joked with his cousin. "I can do this on my own too. Either you're with me or you can get out of my way."

"I'm with you." He almost jumped when he felt Sebastian's free hand curl around his own.

"Let's get some food and coffee in you first, and you can tell me what you have in mind," Sebastian replied, shooting a pointed glance to the top of the stairs as he tugged Kurt over to the buffet table. Kurt's protest died in his throat as he glanced up to the balcony while being led away: Blaine had been observing them, but he quickly diverted his eyes back to his cousin and their conversation.

...

Kurt was silent and contemplative as he took slow bites of his fries, barely registering the conversation that was occurring around him. The restaurant side of the bar that he was in was busy, but it was still too early in the evening for many people to be present on the dancefloor.

He had decided to stick with his black shirt and black skinny jeans tonight, forgoing a jumper because it was warm out. Sebastian sat next to him, Blaine and Edward sitting opposite. After discussing possible options with Sebastian at the brunch, his mind was at a loss of what to do; the wedding was tomorrow afternoon and he was adamant that he had to do  _something._

"Something on your mind?"

Kurt glanced up to find Blaine watching him, his eyes concerned.

"No, I'm…just a little tired," Kurt replied, only half-truthfully.

"I'll take responsibility for that," Sebastian said beside him, causing Edward to smile nervously.

"Looks like you can use a drink," Blaine said, politely ignoring Sebastian while getting up from his seat. "In fact, we could probably all use one."

"Designated driver!" Edward called out, raising his hand. "No alcohol for me until tomorrow."

After Kurt and Sebastian had told Blaine their drink orders and Blaine had left, Sebastian leaned across the table to Edward.

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" he asked, stealing a French fry off Kurt's plate, much to his annoyance.

"Me and some of the guys from church are going to meet up for a movie night," Edward replied. "It'll be low-key."

"Sounds nice," Kurt remarked, though he couldn't think of a more uninteresting way to spend a bachelor party.

"I'm guessing you must be excited for the ceremony and reception…and what comes afterwards," Sebastian said smoothly. Kurt watched as Edward's face started to turn a deep shade of pink.

"We, um….we talked about it before and Blaine said there was no pressure," Edward said, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "He told me he wants me to be comfortable since it's…you know."

"Oh. So does this mean you're a virgin?" Sebastian said, stealing another French fry before Kurt could stop him.

"Well…um, yeah."

"I'm sure he'll take extra precautions – a generous amount of lube, condoms, making sure you're nice and warmed up first," Sebastian continued, pulling Kurt's bowl of fries over to his side of the table.

"I-I…I guess so."

"Good for Blaine; if there's any credit I could give him, it's for not giving into the temptation to  _stray._ "

Kurt immediately reached under the table to grasp Sebastian's thigh, with the intention of giving it an almighty pinch, until Sebastian quickly turned to him and whispered lowly:

" _A little lower, sweetheart."_

Kurt froze and immediately removed his hand as Edward glanced across at Sebastian in confusion.

"Stray?" he questioned, his eyes moving over to Kurt as Blaine returned and set their drinks down on the table.

They ended up taking advantage of the dancefloor, though at only a few minutes past nine o'clock, there were still few people about. Kurt danced with his three companions, but as the number of people in the bar increased, so too did the distance between himself and Blaine. Soon he found himself dancing alone with Sebastian in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves," Sebastian said to him after a while.

Kurt glanced over to his left. Blaine and Edward had their arms around each other, with barely an inch of space in between them. Though the tempo of the song being played over the large speakers was fast, the two men were swaying slowly, exchanging small kisses between conversation.

Kurt tore his eyes away. He didn't feel much like dancing anymore but he continued, to keep up appearances. Stalking off the dancefloor and taking up a spot at the bar would do him no good; he didn't want a repeat of his disastrous night with alcohol a few nights before.

"They might as well make the most of it while they can," Kurt said defensively. "Since Edward will be with his church friends tonight and Blaine will have a few hours with us. I'm sure I can change Blaine's mind about meeting him at the altar tomorrow."

"You're coming across as desperate."

"So what if I am?" Kurt argued, with another quick glance to the men across to his left. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"You don't give up easily, do you?"

"Never."

"On the one hand, I shake my head at your stupidity," Sebastian said. "On the other hand, I admire that about you," Sebastian continued, as Kurt glanced up at him curiously. "Even when the odds are against you, you just say 'fuck it' and keep going. You're not ready to surrender your weapons, whatever they may be."

"I won't." Kurt watched Blaine as he rested his head on Edward's shoulder. Sebastian held his arms out to him in invitation and Kurt moved forward without thinking, allowing Sebastian to slip an arm around his waist while he rested his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Not until I give myself one last chance. Or I'll know I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Sebastian sighed. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Blaine has always been a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, as I'm sure you remember," Kurt said, as they swayed to the music. "And he gets a little eager. I'm sure I'll think of something when we're back at the hotel."

"Get him drunk before pouncing, got it."

The music continued to play over the speakers, a solo male voice over the crowd on the dancefloor.

_And it feels like jealousy_

_And it feels like I can't breathe_

_And I'm on, down on my knees…_

"If they start playing Robyn, I'm leaving," Kurt remarked, causing Sebastian to laugh and move a little closer.

What jealousy that Kurt had been feeling days before had started to return with a vengeance. It flared like a lit fuse and he knew the only thing that would extinguish it was to exact his own brand of revenge on the love that Blaine shared with his fiancé.

"I just need something else," Kurt said aloud, tapping his fingers in concentration against Sebastian's shoulders. He was finding it difficult to think with the thumping music and dancing around him. "Something to push him into doubting how much he cares for Edward or whether he just wants a big, fancy wedding."

Sebastian's response made him stop in his tracks.

"Kiss me."

" _What?"_  Kurt looked up quickly; Sebastian was gazing at him contemplatively before his eyes flicked down to Kurt's lips.

"Kiss me," he repeated, and Kurt felt the arm around his waist tighten as he was drawn in closer. Sebastian indicated to Blaine on his right with a tilt of his head. "Make your ex jealous and show him what he's missing out on."

"Sebastian, I-"

He may have wondered once or twice what it would have been like to kiss Sebastian, but he had dismissed it with a shudder. Now with Sebastian staring down at him thoughtfully and with the added darkness of the club, his brain reasoned that it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

But a part of him told him that he didn't want to kiss Sebastian under these circumstances. If anything, he wanted it to be for the right reasons, not to anger his ex-boyfriend into causing Sebastian any harm, not that Sebastian would let him.

But he didn't tell his friend any of this. Instead, he replied: "We tried that, but it didn't work."

"What, kissing?"

"No, the whole 'let's make Blaine jealous' thing. It didn't work."

"But we didn't kiss," Sebastian pointed out.

"I'm…I'm adverse to PDA," Kurt replied hesitantly, though he knew it wasn't true. He didn't mind kissing in public, just as long as he was the one doing it or having it done to him.

He glanced up to Sebastian, anticipating that he would look disappointed. Instead, Sebastian looked slightly relieved.

"So am I," Sebastian replied. "If anything, I think outward displays of affection that show any semblance of great intimacy between two people who care for each other should be…private."

He looked down at Kurt, his eyes once again thoughtful. Kurt was so stunned with his friend's response that he couldn't find the words to reply to Sebastian. So he remained silent for the rest of the song, and the two that followed after it. Sebastian didn't take his arm away from Kurt's waist even after Blaine and Edward had walked over, and for some strange reason Kurt didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Jealousy_ \- Will Young


	17. Chapter 16

When Kurt arrived with Blaine and Sebastian at the hotel, there was a small group waiting for them at the bar and lounge. Cooper was there with his cousins, along with members of Blaine's cover band and two surprise but familiar faces.

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed as he hugged Sam Evans and then Mike Chang. "You guys told me you couldn't make it until tomorrow!"

"Yeah, well –  _surprise!"_  Mike said, as Kurt received a hug from Sam.

"Hey, long time no see," Sam told him with a smile, as Mike moved in to give Kurt a friendly hug.

"Same," Kurt replied, as he and Mike broke apart. While it had been years since he had seen them both, Kurt believed he would have instantly recognized them in a sea of strangers. Sam's hair was a little shorter but both he and Mike had retained their athletic figures from high school. "So - what have you been up to all these years?"

"Same old, same old," Sam replied with a shrug. "I'm living back in Ohio but it's where my roots are now. Did some travel in Europe with modelling but I prefer trade work."

"I'm in San Francisco," Mike said. "Feels like home even though I've only lived there for a year." He shrugged. "Yeah, I haven't been up to much else."

"This guy's being modest," Blaine said, slinging an arm around Mike's shoulder. "He's set up his own dance school."

"Really?" Kurt said, sounding impressed but feeling slightly envious. "That's great."

"Tina's not coming tonight, is she?" Blaine asked.

"Dude, this is  _bachelor_  party," Sam explained. "Bros only."

"Yeah, but it still would have been nice-"

"Was Puck going to come?" Mike asked, cutting Blaine off. "He normally doesn't miss these sort of things."

"Puck's like, Master Chief of the Marines now, or something," Sam replied. "I'd say he's pretty busy."

Blaine frowned as he pulled out his ringing cell phone from his pocket before letting out a short laugh.

"Speaking of," he said, holding up his phone before wandering away, Kurt hearing him answer his cell with 'Hey, Puck.'

It was then that he noticed Sam and Mike eyeing something over his shoulder with a look of disapproval, and Kurt suddenly remembered that Sebastian was with him. "Oh, you remember Sebastian, right? From the Warblers?"

"So…" Sam said, looking suspiciously at Sebastian. "Are you like, a good guy now, or something?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I came here for the open bar tab."

"Good enough," Mike replied, clapping Sebastian on the shoulder. "We were waiting for Blaine and you guys to show up, so now I guess we can start drinking."

" _Blainey's here!"_  Cooper called out from the bar where he was standing with the other guests, his glass tumbler almost empty. "A toast to my little bro!"

A collective cheer arose from the group. Blaine, who was on the phone to Puck by the entrance to the lounge, acknowledged them with a wave.

They occupied some sofas and large armchairs in the corner of the lounge and ordered drinks directly from the wait staff instead of the bartenders. But as the night drew on, Kurt became more and more impatient; Sebastian was making it his responsibility to ensure that Blaine's glass was always full, and in doing so had not left Kurt's side all night.

"This is fun!" Blaine exclaimed, taking a sip of his rum and cola. "Are you having fun?"

"Sure," Kurt lied, a little distractedly as he glanced over at the other guests. Two of Blaine's band mates and nearly all of his cousins had already left. Cooper was talking loudly to his two remaining cousins, waving around his hand which held a glass of gin and tonic and repeating that he couldn't believe that Blaine was getting married the next day.

"Sorry dude, we're heading off," Sam said apologetically as he and Mike arose from their seats. "Still a few things to do before tomorrow."

"My aunt gave us a midnight curfew," Mike explained. "We're staying over at her apartment tonight and tomorrow. Anything later than that and she'll think that we're strangers and she'll take out her baseball bat."

"And I want to grab a good tie for my shirt," Sam added. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. And yeah, I want to avoid the baseball bat."

Not long after Sam and Mike took their leave, Sebastian stood up from the sofa.

"I'm off to the bathroom," he announced. "Maybe someone should consider calling a cab for the groom-to-be so he can get his beauty sleep." His eyes fell on Blaine's unsteady form for a moment before he smirked and turned away. As he watched Sebastian leave, Kurt realized that this was his chance: he could cart Blaine away to his hotel room and no-one would think that he had any other intentions besides keeping a sober eye on the groom.

He glanced beside himself to Blaine, who was giggling quietly into his  _(forth? fifth?)_  tumbler of alcohol while one of his band mates acted out a story of how someone in the band had tripped and fallen over a bass drum and put his foot through it.

"O-kay, I think that was your last sip of alcohol for the night," Kurt said quickly, taking the glass out of Blaine's hands and placing it on the coffee table. He called out to one of Blaine's band mates sitting next to Cooper. "Hey Steve, could you make sure Cooper gets home safely? Blaine can stay with me tonight: I don't think these two," he continued, indicating between Blaine and Cooper. "Should be together when they've clearly had too much to drink."

"Sure, no problem," Steve said. "We're leaving in about twenty minutes so we'll take him with us."

After pulling Blaine to his feet, Kurt made sure that they said a quick goodbye to everyone. But not before Cooper pulled Blaine into a bear hug and let out a sob, patting his back a few times before finally letting him go.

Kurt supported Blaine with a hand on his lower back, but he couldn't help himself from glancing behind towards the lounge when they were a few feet away from the elevators. Sebastian had returned to the group and he looked confused for a moment before he glanced across the lobby and his eyes meet Kurt's.

Kurt could tell by Sebastian's widened eyes and parted lips that he was surprised, but there was also another expression that he could not decipher. His friend looked disappointed almost. As he continued to stare, Kurt raised a finger to his lips as if asking for his silence and smiled a little nervously before turning away.

…

It wasn't a big struggle to get Blaine upstairs to his hotel room, but Kurt kept his hand on Blaine's lower back just in case. Blaine babbled during the short elevator ride and in the hallway in front of Kurt's hotel room door, expressing over and over how excited he was about getting married. Kurt tried to joke to Blaine that he might tire himself out before the wedding the next day.

"Yes, but Kurt," Blaine replied, as Kurt opened the door with his keycard and flicked off the main light switch. "It'll finally be official. I'll have a husband…and I'll  _be_  someone's husband! It's  _way_  different from being fiancés or boyfriends."

"Sure," Kurt replied, closing the door behind him and taking hold of Blaine's hands to lead him into the room, lit only by the lamp on the nightstand. "I guess it is."

"Is it too late to consider a surname change?" Blaine asked, as he allowed himself to be seated on the edge of the bed. "I didn't like hyphenated names before but I was thinking just now that they sound pretty cool when you say them out loud. Do you think having a hyphen in my surname would make sense? I don't know if it would suit me, you know…Kurt, do you think it will suit me?"

"Maybe," Kurt replied noncommittally as he let go of Blaine's hands. He didn't join him on the bed but remained standing. He couldn't do much else, not while his heart was beating a mile a minute and adrenaline combined with a little liquid courage was rushing through his veins. He and Blaine were alone now, and there was no better time to reveal what he had been meaning to tell his best friend all along. He took a deep breath and paced the length of the bed, hoping to speak quickly before Blaine started chatting again.

"Blaine, this is going to sound crazy…but there's something I've been wanting to tell you all week,  _heck,_  since last week even, and I've been waiting for the right time, and if it isn't now, then I don't know when it will be."

He almost cursed under his breath as he heard himself starting to ramble. Blaine was looking up at him curiously, but then he smiled a little too brightly and patted the space on the bed next to him. Kurt slipped off his shoes and sat on the bed, feeling his hands starting to sweat. Wiping them discreetly on his jeans, he turned to face Blaine and took his best friend's hands in his. The action didn't seem to help calm his nerves, but he was silently thankful that Blaine didn't pull his hands away.

"God, this is so stupid. I don't do this, I  _never_ do this, but if I don't say it now, I'll burst."

"That's okay," Blaine replied, smiling. Kurt was distracted by Blaine's thumb gently rubbing over the back of his hand in a soothing manner.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes." He sneaked another glance at Blaine, who was waiting patiently. "Blaine, I'm…I'm in love with you. I think I have been for the past nine years and I had always hoped that somehow we would find our way back to each other and be together…but when you told me you had found someone else, well…that was a big wake-up call for me."

Blaine sat unmoving on the bed, his wide eyes revealing both shock and confusion.

"So…" Kurt continued, finally daring to look at Blaine and squeezing his hands a little. Blaine jumped slightly, as if caught off guard by the small action. "Choose me. Marry me. Let me be the one to make you happy."

After a long pause with no response, Kurt decided to take matters into his own hands. Eyeing Blaine's surprised expression, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his best friend's own.

He almost moaned at the contact: Blaine's lips were soft and slightly yielding under his, and he tried to press more firmly to get closer. But Blaine's lips were still as if frozen, and he made no attempt to move them. Kurt sighed in frustration as he drew away slightly before moving back in again, trying to coax a response out of Blaine. Finally, he felt a hand move out of his clasp to gather the fine hair at the back of his head, and he felt Blaine's lips move uncertainly against his before kissing back forcefully.

Kurt heard himself let out a small noise of triumph, reaching one hand across to cup Blaine's cheek and shifting forward. The movement caused Blaine to tip over, bringing Kurt with him as they ended up lying flat on the bed. Blaine giggled and Kurt let out a laugh, shuffling forward until he found Blaine's lips again.

He threw a leg over Blaine's thigh and rolled them over so that Blaine was underneath him. He grinned as he took a hold of Blaine's bowtie and tugged, leaving it undone around his neck. He sneaked a glance at Blaine's face as he undid the top buttons of Blaine's shirt; Blaine was panting, his lips slick and swollen from kissing and his eyes slightly unfocused.

Kurt lowered himself down over Blaine until he felt their hips align and let out a small gasp as he felt Blaine's cock to be nearing the same state as his own. He ground down and smiled when the action caused Blaine to groan.

He continued to grind against Blaine, moving his head down to press kisses against Blaine's neck, groaning when he felt Blaine do the same in return. Kurt sped up his movements, rocking against Blaine in a jerky rhythm and pressing small kisses across Blaine's jaw, down the column of his throat and across his collarbone.

He was too caught up in his actions to notice straight away that Blaine's hips had slowed to a halt underneath him and his hands had dropped limply to his sides. But when he did realize Blaine's lack of enthusiasm, he stopped.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, sitting up on his knees. Blaine's eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly as he inhaled and exhaled gently. He was fast asleep.

Kurt sighed and flopped down on the space next to him. The night had been going well up until that point and now he just felt frustrated. Granted, he hadn't wanted Blaine to be so intoxicated that he fell asleep. He wondered whether Sebastian had misconstrued his plan by supplying Blaine with as many alcoholic drinks as he could take, or whether Sebastian had an agenda of his own to fulfill.

After a few minutes, he quietly slipped off the bed and crossed the room. Before he reached the light switch, he heard a groan behind him.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled, raising one hand to his forehead while he rubbed his eyes with the other.

"Hold on, let me get you some water."

He rushed to the bathroom and filled up a clean glass from the faucet. When he returned, Blaine was sitting upright on the bed. Kurt carefully sat down next to him and handed over the glass.

"Here, drink this."

"Thanks." He drained the glass slowly and gave it back to Kurt, who placed it on the nightstand. Kurt watched him silently, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment or confirmation that what had happened was okay. That there was still a spark between them, even though they weren't anything like the fireworks he had been expecting. He knew deep down that he was fooling himself for believing that Blaine would want to rekindle their past relationship. But it didn't stop the utter disappointment he felt when Blaine finally spoke.

"I can't do this," Blaine said softly, staring at the wall opposite him. "Not again." He glanced sideways at Kurt and Kurt caught sight of regret and anguish in his eyes. "Not to him, of all people."

And Kurt suddenly understood what Blaine had said, though it was something he hadn't anticipated; he had been too caught up reminiscing about their past relationship and lamenting about a possible future relationship to forget the reason why it had ended. Though it didn't matter to him now, it still clearly mattered to Blaine.

"It's not the same," Kurt said softly, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and trying to ignore the uneasiness that had started to settle in. "We have history." Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, I'll be a married man in-" He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "-fifteen hours. And I know I'm pretty drunk," he muttered with a bitter laugh. "Because otherwise something like this wouldn't have happened. I can't let Ed down. I need to get married."

"But-" Kurt began, as Blaine stood up from the bed. "We can talk, we can work something out and, you know, just talk."

Blaine gave him a look that was half pity and half concern and shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't think-"

A loud rap at the door caused Blaine to jump slightly. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I didn't realize you ordered room service," Blaine remarked as he walked over to the door.

Kurt felt puzzled for a moment. "But I didn't order room service," he replied, just as Blaine reached for the door handle. "Blaine, wait-"

Blaine flung open the door. Edward stood on the other side, his arms still at his sides. He took one look at Kurt, then at the crumpled bed cover and Blaine's unbuttoned shirt and bowtie before he let out a sob and ran away.

"ED!" Blaine cried out, stumbling as he looked out into the hallway. He ran back to the bed to slip on his shoes before sprinting out the door.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, almost slipping as he scrambled off the bed to put on his shoes and cursing when he couldn't put them on fast enough. He grabbed his keycard and stumbled out of the room quickly, almost running into Sebastian in the hallway.

"Hey – wait, hold up," Sebastian began, stepping in front of Kurt and blocking his path. Kurt stopped and felt his hands instinctively clench into fists.

"It was you!" he cried out, his fists shaking with rage. "Is this a dumb joke? Why did you call Edward to come up to the room?"

"I didn't, I swear!" Sebastian insisted, holding up his hands and explaining quickly. "He came to the lobby as Cooper and the others were leaving and they told him Blaine had retired for the night, and then he put two and two together so I followed him up here and…" His voice drifted away as he took in Kurt's disheveled appearance. "Oh…shit, you and Blaine…you actually-". He placed his hands on his head, staring at Kurt in disbelief.

"That's none of your business," Kurt snapped, trying to push by him. "I need to get to Blaine."

"He's getting married today," Sebastian warned him, dropping his hands and moving across so that Kurt couldn't pass.

"I don't care," Kurt replied, dodging Sebastian and brushing past him quickly. He came to a halt when Sebastian called out:

"If he loves you so much, then why didn't he ask you to marry him?"

Kurt felt his blood run cold. He whipped around and stalked back to Sebastian, raising a finger to his friend's face.

" _Because it's complicated!"_  Kurt snarled, his voice raised to almost a shout. "Because he didn't think he could have me and now he can and-"

"And yet here I saw him running after Edward, not staying behind with you," Sebastian interrupted curtly.

Kurt dropped his hand. His anger was screaming out; he felt like he wanted to physically hurt Sebastian, or at the very least give him an almighty shove. But he knew violence never solved anything. He took a deep breath to calm himself and exhaled quickly.

"Funny you should say that," he said coldly, gazing up into Sebastian's eyes as sternly as possible. "What the fuck do you know about being in love?"

Sebastian opened his mouth in surprise, but no sound came out. He closed it promptly and his expression fell; a flash of something that passed his green eyes looked almost akin to physical pain. He glanced across helplessly.

"Kurt…" he said softly, his voice croaking.

"Just…just go, Sebastian," Kurt replied quietly, unable to look at his friend. Instead, he found his anger fading into an uncomfortable sense of regret. "Go back to New York and leave me alone."

He turned around and walked away, not wanting to see the pained expression on Sebastian's face again, not allowing himself to give in to the temptation to run back to his friend and apologize profusely. Trying to push that thought aside, he took the stairs, running down two steps at a time, hoping that Blaine had not left the building just yet.


	18. Chapter 17

Kurt found Blaine sitting alone in the lobby, his head in his hands. Now without the worry about where his best friend had disappeared to, he could breathe a sigh of relief, but he still approached the other man with caution.

While kissing Blaine had felt wonderful, he knew deep down that something was not right while they had been making out; it was an uncomfortable feeling of uneasiness that had formed at the pit of his stomach and did not seem to want to leave.

 _Guilt,_  his mind supplied. He felt guilty about taking advantage of Blaine in his most vulnerable state. And, though he struggled to admit it, he felt guilty after seeing Edward's reaction after he caught them together in the hotel room. He knew what Edward would be going through. Kurt had felt it before, after all.

And now, he also felt guilty about being the cause of Blaine's grief. Kurt carefully sat down next to his best friend on the sofa and watched him for a while. He knew that Blaine had sensed his presence but he didn't blame him for not acknowledging him.

He had to come clean about his actions. His best friend deserved the truth, at least.

"You know what I said in the hotel room?" Kurt began, after a long silence. "Well, there's more."

He waited for Blaine to look up at him before he continued, feeling the words flow off his tongue quickly. "I planned it out from the beginning, actually. I convinced Edward to tell you the truth about what he thought about your fashion sense when we were at the movie studios, because I knew it would lead to a fight. I coerced him to sing karaoke to prove to you that you two were vocally incompatible, something that I'd thought would really disappoint you. And I, uh…used you dad's phone on Thursday while you were in the bathroom pretending to be him, and I sent a few texts to Edward's father to mention my concerns about you and Edward getting married. He obviously bought it. And I felt awful about it afterwards."

There was another tense silence in the air until Blaine spoke. "Anything else?" he asked flatly.

Kurt placed his hands in his lap and glanced down at them. "When Sebastian turned up unexpectedly at my hotel room on Wednesday morning, I thought I could use him to make you jealous."

"Unexpectedly?" Blaine asked, his brow furrowed. "Aren't you sleeping with him?"

"No." Kurt paused. "We just meet for coffee every Thursday."

Blaine sighed loudly and stood up. "Kurt, is this revenge for me cheating on you back in high school? Because I told you I was sorry, and I still am sorry!"

"No, it wasn't that-"

"Then  _why?"_ Blaine demanded, his voice rising with frustration.

"I-I was under some grand delusion that I could…steal you away, and bring you back to New York," he said quickly, as Blaine stared at him. "You just called me and told me you were getting married and I thought I could knock some sense into you. That no one could ever fall in love and want to get married that quickly."

Blaine continued to stare at him dumbfounded. "Why weren't you honest with me?" he said. "I could have taken it."

"I don't know!" Kurt placed his head in his hands as he felt a wave of shame wash over him. "I've been selfish and mean-spirited and my behavior has been appalling." He swallowed as he removed his hands from his face. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me at this point," he continued quietly. "Or, you know - ever."

Kurt heard a sigh and then felt the sofa underneath him shift as Blaine sat back down beside him. "No, I'm…also to blame."

"Huh?" Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

"My behavior this week has been bordering on unacceptable," Blaine said. "I knew I was flirting with you, and I guess I may have led you on."

"Blaine, no," Kurt quickly replied, sitting up and trying to think of what he could say to reassure his best friend. "You are not to blame for anything. It was all me and…"

"I just…didn't know how to act around you," Blaine continued, as if Kurt hadn't spoken. "So I was still treating you the same way than when we were dating in high school. I didn't know any other way to act around you that wasn't a little flirtatious. We've always had that great chemistry. It was just great you being here this week, I guess." His expression fell slightly and he looked away.

"I'm sorry." The words began to slip out effortlessly now: Kurt knew an apology was not enough, but it was all he could think of. "I'm sorry for being so self-absorbed and ruining your week. I'm sorry for not being open and honest with you and scheming behind your back. And I'm sorry for trying to publically humiliate your fiancé by forcing him to do karaoke."

Blaine was silent again. "You know, if you had told me what you had said tonight years ago, I would have said yes. But now…" He searched Kurt's face carefully. "I love Edward and I was kind of hoping to marry him. I do love you too, Kurt, but just…you know."

"Not in that way," Kurt said, nodding. "I understand. I used you as my backup plan and safety net, and you don't deserve that. I just had this thought at the back of my mind that we would find our way back to each other."

"But we  _did_ find our way back to each other," Blaine said, taking a hold of Kurt's hand and placing it in his lap. "Sure, the circumstances are not what you'd hoped for or that I had expected. But having you here this week, despite all the lying and scheming, has reminded me why I still want you in my life."

Kurt glanced up, his expression incredulous. "Even after everything that I've done?"

"Even after everything you've done," Blaine confirmed. "Because I know love can make you do crazy things. And thank-you for loving me in that way." Blaine smiled softly. "It takes a lot of courage to confess your feelings like you did."

Kurt couldn't help but draw Blaine into a tight hug. "You're welcome," he said, drawing his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "A brave boy back in high school taught me that." He felt Blaine's small laugh against his chest. Now that he had told Blaine the truth, Kurt felt a calming sense of relief settle over him. He sat with his arms around Blaine for a little while before pulling away.

"You know, despite the constant talking and unnatural enthusiasm, I don't really hate Edward," Kurt said. "He's starting to grow on me."

"He does that," Blaine said, and sighed. "I don't think he wants anything to do with me now, and I don't blame him. He's probably already called off the wedding."

"Don't give up just yet. We'll go looking for him."

"No, it's no use," Blaine said dejectedly, as he hung his head. "He won't forgive me. I mean…looked what happened to us."

"We can try," Kurt said, standing as Blaine gazed up at him forlornly. "And he's not me. I've been a shitty best man so I might as well starting fulfilling my actual duties. I'll search all night if I have to to find him."

Blaine blinked in surprise. "I…I don't know where to start," he muttered. "He won't pick up his phone."

"Try his parents," Kurt said. "Don't give too many details, just ask if he's returned home yet. Try his church group. Hell, even try Cooper if he's still awake."

Blaine nodded, his expression now determined. "Okay," he said. "I'll start ringing around."

"I'll help you," Kurt said, then felt a little embarrassed as he shifted his weight. "I just, uh, need to use the restrooms first. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Blaine replied, whipping out his phone. "I'll be right here."

Kurt walked quickly to the restrooms, not wanting to waste any more time that could be spent searching for Edward. But as he was relieving himself in one of the urinals, he could hear sniffling behind him. By the time he was washing his hands, the sniffling had turned into soft crying.

The sound was coming from one of the locked stalls. Kurt approached it cautiously, knowing exactly who was behind it.

"Edward?" he called out softly, hearing the noise on the other side cease. "It's Kurt."

Seconds later, the door of the stall swung open and a furious-looking Edward strode out. Kurt took a few steps backwards for his safety: he had never thought Edward could be capable of expressing such anger.

"You - how could you take away my fiancé like that?" Edward's face was wet where his tears had fallen, but his eyes showed nothing but betrayal. "I trusted you! And you  _slept_  with him!"

"I didn't-"

" _Shut up!"_  Kurt closed his mouth instantly. "Just because you're some fancy, sophisticated, fashion designer - person from New York City doesn't mean you can have anyone you choose. You're…you're nothing but a…a  _hussy,_  Kurt Hummel! And what about Sebastian?" Edward continued, as Kurt stood by silently. "How do you think he feels to find you fooling around behind his back?"

The reminder of Sebastian hit him hard. Kurt knew he would have a lot more apologizing to do before the night was over. He realized that Edward was still under the impression that he and Sebastian were a couple, but he knew it would take up too much effort to correct him. He also realized he had backed up against the counter so he leaned against it with a sigh.

"Nearly everything you've said is true," he replied, staring at the tiled floor. "I  _have_  been selfish. I had that chance years ago to get back together with Blaine, but I didn't take it." He looked across at Edward, hoping to soften some of the hurt in his eyes. "But believe me, we didn't sleep together…well, I mean, I  _kissed_  him-"

Edward scoffed loudly and folded his arms.

"-but he stopped it from going any further. I took advantage of him and I feel absolutely horrible." Feeling a little braver, Kurt stepped forward. "Blaine's absolutely devastated and he's blaming himself, but it was all my doing."

He remembered the words Sebastian told him outside his hotel room, and while it hurt for him to say them out loud, he knew it to be the truth. "Blaine loves you. He wants to marry you, not me. And I can see how happy you make each other. It was stupid for me to get in the way of that. So," he continued, risking another step so that he was directly in front of the other man. "Will you meet him at the altar this afternoon?"

He waited for Edward's reaction. After a long pause, Edward dropped his arms and gave him a half-smile.

"I will."

Kurt nodded. "And I know this is a long shot, since I tried to steal your fiancé, but…do you think you can find it in yourself to forgive me? I promise to never, ever interfere in your relationship and I will leave for New York if you say so." He took a deep breath. "But if you would like me to stay, I'll be more than happy to be your friend." He glanced across at Edward and noticed that the anger in his expression had vanished. "I…I don't seem to have many of those, so…"

He watched in astonishment as Edward's eyes filled with tears, at the same time that he broke out into a bright smile.

"It's all I ever wanted from you," he whispered, and then Kurt found himself squeezed into a tight hug. Kurt hugged back, feeling a little moisture in his eyes and frantically blinking it away before he realized Edward's grip was getting a little too tight.

"Uh, thanks, Edward," Kurt rasped, patting his back to try to finish the hug.

"Call me Ed," was the muffled response into his shoulder.

"Okay Ed," Kurt quickly replied, moving away once Edward loosened his grip. But he decided to place his hands on the other man's shoulders and give them a light squeeze. "Now let's get you back to Blaine. He's been worried about you."

Blaine was in the lobby where Kurt had left him, except this time he was standing up and speaking to someone on his cell phone, gesturing frantically with one hand while pacing across the length of the sofa restlessly. He stopped talking when he saw Kurt, and then ended the call when he realized that Edward was with him.

Kurt watched as Blaine and Edward approached one another. Blaine looked distraught; his eyes were red-rimmed and his bottom lip quivered as his fiancé stood in front of him without speaking. Then Edward moved forward to embrace him fiercely and Blaine did the same, closing his eyes and burrowing his face in his fiancé's shoulder.

Kurt stood a few feet away, watching them silently with his arms hugged tightly around his chest. After a moment or two, Blaine opened his eyes and looked over Edward's shoulder to him.

' _Thank-you,'_  Blaine mouthed. Kurt responded with a small nod. He felt tears prickling at his eyes but the last thing he wanted to do was to let them fall.


	19. Chapter 18

Kurt felt like all of his energy had been sapped out of him. He felt like he didn't even have the energy to ride the elevator back up to his hotel room. He ambled along the hallway until he reached his room, flicked off the light switch and slumped on the bed. It was almost one in the morning and he was tired, but he knew sleep was a while away.

He had felt varying degrees of emotions that day: hope, excitement, loss. Now he was so emotionally drained that he couldn't even think. Whenever he felt this way, he often kept to himself. But he had never experienced losing the same potential relationship twice. And for good this time.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the one person he knew he could count on.

The phone switched over to voicemail on the first try, so he called again. This time, the person on the other end picked up after two rings.  _"Hello?"_  the voice croaked.

"Dad," Kurt breathed, relief washing over him.

" _Christ, Kurt, what time do you call this?"_

"Oh." He slapped a hand to his forehead; in his mind his father would be retiring to bed by now, knowing that he spent Friday nights falling asleep on the sofa in front of the television. Now he realized it was four am in Ohio and he had just woken up his father from sleep. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time difference."

Burt huffed.  _"Everything all right?"_

Kurt swallowed. "Well," he began, feeling his throat tighten. "Blaine's getting married today, and I just…I…" He swallowed again as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

He heard his father sigh on the other end.

" _I know, son."_

"I-I know I shouldn't be so surprised," Kurt choked out, tears falling in earnest now. "But he was my first  _everything_  and now it's…I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore."

" _Hey now, come on,"_  Burt said, his voice soothing down the line.  _"Tell me what's been going on."_

So Kurt told him what he had failed to tell him about his week; about his plan to win Blaine back, about trying to hijack the wedding with his scheming and the result in Blaine choosing to be with Edward by night's end. He left out some details that he felt would be inappropriate to share, such as seeing Sebastian just out of the shower and his make out session with Blaine. He could hear his father chuckle at some parts, and could swear that he could hear him shake his head at others. While he was speaking, he could almost feel the tension release from his body, just the same as when he had confessed everything to Blaine.

"I've just been so stupid, Dad," Kurt continued, wiping his eyes. "It was just this fantasy that I built up in my head. And I've known that I could have approached Blaine years ago, but it still hurts that he's no longer a possibility, you know?"

" _Of course it does,"_  Burt replied.  _"But it'll get better, Kurt. And be happy for Blaine; his partner sounds like a good match for him. Your time will come too."_

Kurt laughed bitterly. "When?" he said. "I don't see that happening any time soon."

" _It'll come, when you're ready,"_  Burt reassured him, then changed the subject. " _Why don't you come over and visit on your way back to the city? Bring Sebastian too. He's seemed to have smartened up since high school."_

Kurt felt his heart sink. He had forgotten all about his argument with Sebastian.

"I can't, Dad," he said. "I…kind of yelled at Sebastian a few hours ago, so-"

He heard his father  _tsk_  down the phone.

"But it's not only that. I would love to but I start back at work again on Tuesday."

" _It'd be too much of a rush,"_  Burt replied, sighing.

"Next time?" Kurt offered, sitting up from his slouched position on the bed. "I have a week off in October so I'll come over then."

" _You don't have to. I know how busy you are with work."_

"No, I want to." He felt guilty about not seeing his dad for so long. His weekly phone calls were the only thing that put some of that guilt to rest. "It's been too long between visits."

He could hear Burt's chuckle on the other side.  _"Sure has. Just as long as you don't mind me visiting you in New York during my week off in August."_

Kurt gripped his phone tighter. "Really?" he said, surprised.

" _Absolutely."_

"That's great!" he replied, letting a genuine smile cross his face. More than anything, he needed some moral support. There was something so relieving about sharing his innermost thoughts with the one person he knew he could trust, and who had more life experience with loss and heartbreak that he had.

They talked for a little while longer until Kurt heard himself yawning every so often between conversation and Burt suggested that he get some rest. He couldn't fall asleep without contacting Sebastian first, but he knew his father could use more sleep.

"'Night Dad," he said sleepily. "Thanks for everything."

"' _Night, kid. That's what I'm here for. Speak to you soon."_

"Sure." He heard the line on the other end disconnect.

Kurt stared at his phone for a while, thinking of the best way to contact Sebastian to apologize. A text message seemed too short and discourteous and he doubted Sebastian would pick up his cell if he saw who was calling. It didn't stop him from dialing Sebastian's number twice to make sure. After receiving Sebastian's voicemail on both tries, he decided the only way to reach Sebastian would be in person.

He took the elevator up to the second-last floor of the hotel and found himself in front of Sebastian's door. He took a deep breath and knocked twice.

"Sebastian?" he called out softly. He received no response. Kurt knew Sebastian was in there; there was a strip of light illuminating underneath the door. Either Sebastian had fallen asleep with the light on or was ignoring him.

Kurt didn't blame him. He still waited for a few minutes, just in case, before turning away and returning downstairs to his room. Once there, he picked up the hotel-issued pen and notepad that had been left on the nightstand and carefully constructed a note before tearing it off the pad. He took the elevator up to Sebastian's hotel room again, crouched down in front of the door and slipped the note underneath it. He straightened up and stared at the closed door for a few minutes. When he heard no response from the other side, he sighed and turned away.

After changing in to his pajamas, washing his face and slipping into bed, he waited for sleep to come. He stared at the closed curtains of the window while lying on his side. The room was too silent for his loud and wandering thoughts. Though it was warm, he buried himself under the covers as if hoping it would give him comfort. While he had fallen asleep like this for years, he felt a strange sense of uneasiness as he thought back to his relationships over the past year. Rachel had left to tour with her Broadway show. Blaine would be leaving on his honeymoon after the wedding. And he knew that if Sebastian didn't forgive him, he would have lost the only friend he could potentially meet up with on a regular basis.

Kurt drew the covers closer to himself and adjusted his pillow, wishing for sleep to take over. He had never felt so alone.

…

Sebastian was lying awake in his day clothes on top of the covers of his bed with his headphones in his ears. A few feet away, his suitcase lay flat on the carpet, which he had finished packing half an hour ago. His shoes and the clothes that he was going to wear on his flight home were nearby.

Sebastian sometimes felt like this: the crushing loneliness, the bitterness of finding himself alone in yet another big living space, but he had always been able to brush it off. This time it came with the sting of rejection and…some type of emotion he couldn't put a name to. He felt a sharp ache in his chest when he reminded himself of Kurt's parting words and an overwhelming sense of disappointment after witnessing Kurt's disheveled appearance.

He'd searched for earlier flights on his phone previously, hoping to leave Los Angeles as soon as possible. But the best flight still stood as the one he had booked earlier that week. Either way, he wanted to leave. Then he could go home to the city he cared about and a cat that treated him like shit. At least he could tell people he had a cat.

Maybe he'd take a vow of chastity or something, avoid sleeping around for longer than his current four-month drought. He'd masturbate instead when the cat was sleeping and wasn't staring at him like he owed her something (something he hadn't needed to worry about, pre-cat) and swear off sexual relations with another human being for the rest of the year. Or twelve months. Or twelve years…

There was a sudden knock at the door and he heard Kurt softly calling his name. He chose to ignore it, promptly jamming his headphones into his ears even further and placing the volume up on whatever song was playing from his purposefully-chosen playlist of melancholy songs. The song was slow and the lyrics not at all uplifting, but it suited his current mood.

_I got to be honest with you; I got a few things I must do_

_You got to be honest with me; you got a few things you must see_

_Oh we're sitting helplessly; we're floating on broken wings…_

He didn't hear Kurt walk away, but a shadow appearing from underneath his door from the hallway outside caught his attention twenty minutes later, and he watched with interest as a folded-up piece of paper slipped under the threshold into his room.

He tried to ignore it long after Kurt's shadow had retreated, until curiosity got the better of him. He slid off the bed and picked up the piece of paper, no doubt a note of some sort that Kurt would have written for him. He scanned the scrawled handwriting before sitting back down on the bed and letting it drop on the bedspread.

_Sebastian -_

_Please forgive me for what I said. I was angry and I didn't mean any of it. If you drop by my room at 10 am, I can show you my best man outfit so you'll have an idea of what to wear to the wedding._

_Kurt_

He looked over to his suitcase and eyed the clothing draped over the chair. The note told him that the wedding was going ahead as planned and confirmed that he had been invited, but he didn't know where he stood with Kurt. Sebastian had been adamant of leaving Los Angeles and Kurt for New York City beforehand, but now he didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Broken Wings_ \- Georgia Fair


	20. Chapter 19

Kurt was scanning his hastily-written best man speech when he heard a firm knock at the door of his hotel room. He eyed the garment bag containing his suit that was hanging off the closet door before slipping off the bed. It was quarter to ten in the morning and he kind of hoped that Sebastian had received his note and was now waiting for him to answer the door.

He didn't have to worry, because Sebastian was standing on the other side when he opened the door, dressed down in jeans and a fitted t-shirt.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly and a little nervously, though he felt his spirits lift on seeing his friend.

"Hey." Sebastian gave him a tight smile, though his eyes looked wary. "I got your note so I decided to drop by."

"Thanks, I-" Kurt began, but stopped when he noticed the luggage Sebastian had beside him. "You're not staying?"

"No, I kind of have some work to do," Sebastian replied, scratching the back of his neck. "You know, cleaning up my apartment, checking my emails, that sort of thing." Kurt knew it was an excuse; he had never seen Sebastian do either of those things. "My flight leaves in two hours, so…"

Kurt nodded. He was disappointed that Sebastian was heading home. Perhaps he wouldn't have minded Sebastian's company at the wedding reception, even just to hear his snarky comments about the expensive décor and the other guests. An awkward silence hung in the air between them and Kurt knew he had to say something.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved yesterday," he said, wringing his hands. He didn't have to glance at Sebastian to know that he was being observed quietly. "You were right. Blaine chose Edward. I'm glad he did, I mean…after what I did, I wouldn't have chosen me either."

Sebastian was silent for a little while longer before speaking. "Did he come to that realization before or after he slept with you?" he said, his tone biting.

"We didn't sleep together," Kurt answered truthfully. "He kind of fell asleep for a while but before that, we just…kissed and rolled around a bit."

A flicker of relief passed across Sebastian's eyes so quickly that Kurt thought he may have imagined it. But Sebastian did seem to relax a little at his response, if his shoulders dropping down an inch was any indication.

"Uh huh," he said, and then glanced at his luggage. "I think I'd better be on my way…"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Kurt stepped forward, wondering if he could somehow change Sebastian's mind. "You've been really good company to me these past few days and I…I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's been great having you here, even when you were against my plan to win Blaine back." He noticed Sebastian frowning as if he was contemplating the idea. "I could really use your company again. That would be…nice."

Kurt's hopes were dashed when Sebastian shook his head and smiled a little. "You'll do fine without me," he replied.

"I don't know." An uneasy feeling had started to settle in his stomach. "They told me a few hours ago that they still wanted me as best man, but what if they've woken up this morning and changed their minds? What if Blaine suddenly decides that I've screwed things up so much that I would just ruin his wedding day?"

"But he forgave you, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"Then he wants you there. And if his fiancé hasn't shunned you, then I guess he still wants you to be at the wedding too."

"I just…" Kurt swallowed, looking down at his socks. "I just don't know if I can go ahead with it."

The words  _without you_ were left unspoken. He was expecting to feel guilt and shame upon seeing Blaine and Edward at the wedding when he had been the person to try to come between them, which he knew was his fault. But there was also the heartbreak of seeing the man he thought he would one day marry, get married to someone else.

"You just need to do what you came here to do," he heard Sebastian say.

"Which is?" Kurt replied, looking up and realizing that Sebastian had stepped forward and was right there, his warmth radiating off his skin and his scent surrounding the air around him.

"You'll stand by Blaine at the wedding," Sebastian replied, and now he was standing so close that they were almost touching. "You'll watch him get married. You'll say your best man speech which I know will knock everyone's fucking socks off. And then you'll let him go, knowing that you did all that you could not to say goodbye."

And then Sebastian was leaning closer and…

It was only the lightest brush of lips on his, a split-second of pressure but Kurt felt a very pleasant, warm sensation in his chest that quickly flowed throughout his entire body. Sebastian drew back, his cheeks flushed and his lips quivering slightly.

"That's all you really need to do," he said, eyeing Kurt intently before stepping away.

By the time Kurt had caught on to what had happened, Sebastian was already back in the hallway and picking up his luggage. He took one glance at Kurt's shocked expression before leaving without another word.

Kurt placed a finger to his lips. He could still feel them tingling moments after Sebastian had gone.

…

The ceremony was held outside under the bluest Californian sky. Kurt stood in front of all the other wedding guests and and watched as Blaine made his way down the aisle, accompanied by his mother as a string quartet played. He was sporting a purple bowtie and matching handkerchief with a lilac shirt. He smiled brightly at Kurt when he reached him.

He was closely followed by Edward and his mother, Edward wearing the same outfit as Blaine but with a skinny tie instead. He smiled at Kurt too but his biggest smile was given to his husband to be. Kurt watched as Blaine and Edward held hands, said their vows and exchanged their rings and all too soon they were declared married. He clapped just as loudly as the other guests when the announcement was made, and was surprised when the newlyweds unexpectedly planted a kiss on each of his cheeks shortly after.

The reception was held in the grand white marquee that had been set up by the pool earlier that week. No expense had been spared for the extravagant wedding; there was crystalware on every table and the food was served by waiters wearing white gloves on the finest china. Swans glided through and waddled around the pool. The entrée was served, followed by the first course, after which Blaine and Edward cut their wedding cake. Blaine took over the stage and piano to sing a few songs to his husband before inviting everyone on to the dancefloor.

Kurt had just returned from the bathroom when he bumped into Tina, who was sneaking around the side of the marquee with her oversized clutch in her hands.

"Tina!" he said excitedly, giving her a hug. "I thought you wouldn't show up."

"I'm here for Blaine," she said, and then as an afterthought. "Even if that means spending the night trying to avoid a certain someone."

"Good luck with that; he's on your table."

" _Dammit!"_  She stood up straighter and placed her clutch under one arm. "I can deal with it. I'm a highly accredited lawyer in one of the top law firms in this state and even though Mike and I had a fling two years ago, that doesn't mean I still want him and his chiseled abs…and perfect teeth and…muscular dancer's body…"

She cleared her throat and Kurt had to bite his tongue to hold back a laugh. "I'm gonna need a strong drink."

"Sure," Kurt replied. "But first: do you think you could help me with something tonight? I need a favor."

The speeches began after the second course was served. Kurt anxiously awaited his turn after Cooper, who he had predicted had thoroughly entertained the guests. He could feel nervous energy thrumming through his body when he stood up with the microphone, and he put it down to rarely making speeches in public, which he knew was a whole different area to singing.

"Um, hi everyone," he began, swallowing quickly. "I'm Kurt Hummel and I was going to give the embarrassing best man speech, but I guess Cooper's covered most of that already," he said, to polite laughter from the guests. "I've known Blaine since high school and Edward from six days ago, and I'm honored to be a part of this wedding. I've been flown over from New York – on economy class, mind you-" The guests responded with more laughter. "And in a week, I met a new friend," he said, glancing at Edward. "And if ever there was a young person who was a true example of a character in Beverly Hills in all those reality-TV shows I like to watch, then he would be it."

Edward laughed, along with most of his family. "And Blaine, Ed's actually perfect for you. I don't know why anyone would try to break you up," he continued, hoping that a little guilt didn't seep into his voice. He noticed that Blaine was smiling warmly at him. "Because he makes you happy. You make each other happy. And that's all I could ever wish for my best friend."

He could distinctly heard clapping from his audience and Kurt had to glance up at the tented ceiling to blink back tears before he could continue speaking.

"So, um, I decided to give this to you as a wedding present, in lieu of an actual wedding present, because you both seem to have everything you need. If the newlyweds could please come on to the dancefloor, and Tina Cohen-Chang, if you could please join me in helping me pull this off."

When Tina joined him up on stage next to the band and Blaine and Edward were on the dancefloor, he informed the other guests: "Blaine and I used to sing this to each other all the time back in high school, and since you guys didn't have a wedding song, I thought it was only fitting. This is the clean version, in case you were wondering."

As he sang the first few notes of  _Perfect,_  he watched the expression on Blaine's face as it turned from surprise to joy. Blaine began dancing with Edward and Kurt watched him as he sang, with Tina joining in with her voice at his side. Soon, the dancefloor was filled with other couples swaying to the song, but Kurt could still see Blaine and Edward dancing in the middle, lost in each other's embrace and looking nothing short of blissful.

Over the next few songs, Kurt danced with Tina, Edward, Cooper's date, Cooper himself (which made Kurt feel a little giddy, not because of all the twirling) and then decided he needed a break. He asked for some water from the bar and had just finished drinking from the crystal tumbler when he felt fingers tapping at his shoulder. He turned around and found Blaine standing in front of him, looking as handsome as ever in his wedding attire.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand to Kurt.

"Yes you may," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's offered hand and letting him lead him back to the dancefloor. They caught Edward's eye who was dancing with his mother, who simply smiled brightly at them.

Once they started swaying to the music, Kurt asked: "So, did you like my wedding present?"

"I loved it," Blaine answered truthfully. "Thank-you. Oh, guess what? Coop said he spotted Tina and Mike making out behind one of the rose bushes."

"I guess they never really got over each other from high school," Kurt commented dryly.

"You got that right." Kurt watched as Blaine looked around the marquee. "It's a shame Sebastian couldn't make it," he said.

"Yeah, I was disappointed," Kurt breathed out, then realized what he'd said. "I mean, he said he had work to do." He didn't miss the way Blaine looked at him thoughtfully, as if he was considering something.

"He seems to really care about you," Blaine said earnestly.

"What… _Sebastian?"_  Kurt spluttered, looking at Blaine incredulously. "I mean, he's been a good friend, but…"

"I know, but just the way that he was looking out for you this week, I could swear that there was more going on."

"He's just a friend, Blaine," Kurt said defensively, and he didn't know why he was suddenly reminded of Sebastian's parting kiss to him that morning. "He was just pretending, that's all."

"Sure," Blaine replied, though he didn't sound convinced.

"So, I believe I'm obliged to ask about your day." Kurt asked, attempting to change the subject as he looked at the other dancing couples. "Tell me, Mr Anderson, is this day everything you could have ever imagined?"

"Kurt, I seriously think this is one of the best days of my life," Blaine said, his eyes twinkling. "It's everything I could ever have asked for."

 _No thanks to me,_  Kurt thought, before he shook it away. "I'm glad to hear it," he said.

"And I only hope you'll get your turn soon."

"I doubt it," Kurt replied. "And I don't think anything can top this wedding."

Blaine laughed. "Really?" he said. "Not even the awful flower arrangements?"

Kurt frowned and slowed their dancing to a stop. "What?"

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine said jovially. "I saw you scrunching up your nose when you walked past them earlier."

"Okay, fine," Kurt huffed out as they began dancing again. "They're slightly tacky – but only just," he said, smiling as Blaine laughed again.

It was not long after that Blaine and Edward began to take their leave. After the announcement was made by the emcee, the crowd of guests jostled towards the waiting wedding car. Kurt tried to move to the front of the crowd, but the amount of people surrounding him made it impossible. Defeated, he watched from afar as Blaine and Edward said goodbye to their parents and Cooper.

When the people around him started turning away, Kurt had no choice but to do the same. He didn't even get to say goodbye, but maybe it was better that way. Maybe he didn't  _want_ to say goodbye. He moved reluctantly but before he could fully turn around, he felt a hand on his arm.

Kurt glanced back to find Blaine standing in front of him with a grin, and then he was pulled into a tight hug. Kurt hugged back just as tightly as he felt relief wash over him. He caught the scent of Blaine's warm cologne as he leaned closer to whisper into his ear.

" _Be seeing you."_

" _Okay,"_  Kurt whispered back as his best friend broke contact. With one last smile, Blaine disappeared into the crowd. Kurt heard the engine of the wedding car and then watched as it drove down the long driveway and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _Perfect_ \- P!nk


	21. Chapter 20

Many of the guests at the wedding reception had left almost immediately after the newlyweds had departed, but a few were still lingering around, either sitting and chatting at their tables, dancing along to the music provided by the wedding band on the dancefloor or sipping on alcoholic drinks at the bar.

Kurt was among them. He sat alone at his table, watching the dancing couples from his seat as they held hands and moved to the rhythm of the music played by the band. Sam had left half an hour earlier, along with a very happy-looking Mike and Tina. He wasn't surprised that he was now on his own. He believed it was a fitting end to a week of deception, betrayal and scheming of which he'd created.

His crystal flute of champagne was almost empty; the champagne he had drank before made him feel warm and a little lightheaded. He had considered that this was the perfect occasion where drinking his sorrows away would be an acceptable option, but he knew that nothing good would come out of it. Nothing good ever came out of it for him where alcohol was concerned.

Kurt's thoughts again strayed to Sebastian and the brief kiss that had been planted on him that morning. It had come as a complete surprise to Kurt, but what surprised him even more was that it wasn't at all unwelcome. He couldn't hope to read into it more than he should; he knew that Sebastian did it as a friendly spur-of-the-moment thing, and he thought that there would have been numerous other men that Sebastian would have kissed in the same way. Still, it had felt nice, almost comforting.

Maybe he should throw himself into dating. New York was a big city, and perhaps all he needed was-

His cell phone suddenly rang on the table, and Kurt smiled when he saw Sebastian's name appear on the screen. He took his time prior to picking up the call to arrange himself in a more comfortable seated position.

"Hello Sebastian."

" _Hi."_  He could hear music and background noise from Sebastian's line. Considering it was a Saturday night, he knew that Sebastian would most likely be at a club.  _"How did it go?"_

"I did what you suggested," Kurt replied, placing his fingers around his champagne flute. He sighed. "I couldn't say goodbye to him, but I guess I did let him go."

" _Good. I'm proud of you."_ There was a brief pause.  _"So, I guess that means you're not out dancing?"_

"Well, my choice of partners at the moment are either five year olds or eighty-five year olds, and they seem quite happy to be dancing with other people right now, so…" He glanced down at his champagne and tapped his fingers against the crystal. "I have decided that I will sit here and brood for the rest of the night until the caterers kick me out at midnight."

Sebastian hummed.  _"That's a shame. I can just imagine you sitting all alone at a table, contemplating whether or not to drink the remainder of your champagne."_

Kurt scoffed and removed his hand from the flute, because he didn't was to admit to Sebastian that yes, he  _was_ contemplating finishing his champagne, but he didn't want Sebastian to know that.

"Oh really?" he teased, placing his hand on the white tablecloth and tapping his fingers on the surface.

" _Yeah. And now you're probably drumming your fingers on the table, like you do when you're waiting for me to hurry up and order at the coffee shop because I'm always running late."_

Kurt stopped drumming his fingers on the tablecloth, but then he realized Sebastian couldn't see him and he let his hand continue the movement.

" _Your hair swept up and impeccable, your well-tailored suit fitting you exquisitely and…fuck, what is with that blue monstrosity of a bowtie? Looks like some kid drank some blueberry juice and threw up on it."_

"That's your misguided opinion, I think it looks…w-wait a minute-" Kurt stopped his drumming. "I never told you about the bowtie."

" _I bet Blaine chose it for you, didn't he?"_  Sebastian continued, his voice barely heard over the guests clapping on the dancefloor as a song ended.  _"It's just as bad as those flower arrangements by the entrance."_

"How did.." Kurt began, glancing around the marquee. "Sebastian, are you  _here?"_ He heard Sebastian mutter  _'he must be colorblind or_   _something'_  as he stood up from his seat.

"Okay, where are you?" he demanded, walking away from his table towards the dancefloor.

" _And now the prince has risen from his ivory throne,"_  Sebastian narrated, as Kurt snickered, clutching his cell phone tightly.  _"Searching for that seductive voice in his ear, longing, yearning that he could be reunited with the source of those irresistible words once again…"_

Kurt stood on his tiptoes on the edge of the dancefloor, looking over the sea of couples talking to one another while waiting for a new song to begin. He scanned the tables to his far left but there was still no sign of his friend, so he stepped forward until he was in the middle of the floor.

" _And then, a familiar tune begins to play…"_

Kurt heard the first few notes of a song that he recognized immediately as the band started to play, and the strains of  _I Think I Love You_ brought more couples to the floor.

" _And if suddenly noticing his presence, the peasants create a path,"_  Sebastian continued, as a couple moved out of Kurt's way as he walked forward.  _"And there he is."_

Kurt stopped, and though it was a fleeting moment, he may have just been momentarily left breathless. Sebastian was seated at the table directly in front of him, his green eyes bright and playful, his hair styled upwards without a single strand out of place. He was dressed in a fitted black tuxedo and looked nothing short of devastatingly handsome.

" _Tall,"_  Sebastian continued speaking into his cell, looking directly at Kurt.  _"Exceptionally attractive. Utterly fuckable. Believe it or not, he's on his phone. But then again, so are you."_

He bit his lip and watched as Sebastian stood up gracefully from his seat and sauntered towards him.

" _So you gaze at him curiously while he makes his way over. And you know you didn't get what you wanted,"_  Sebastian continued, moving closer towards him.  _"But the odds were against you in the first place, darling."_

Sebastian stopped right in front of him and hung up his cell. He took Kurt's cell from his hand as well and did the same before handing it back to him.

"So you think, fuck it," Sebastian said, his voice now clear and smooth. "Sometimes shit happens in life that you just can't control, no matter how much you try to plan for it or change it. So you accept it and move on. And who knows; one day, maybe there'll be marriage. Maybe there'll be sex…that is, if I have anything to do with it."

Kurt laughed and Sebastian grinned.

"But in the meantime," he continued, picking up Kurt's hand. "There's really no harm in dancing."

Kurt laughed again as Sebastian twirled him around and they began dancing. Out of all the couples dancing, he and Sebastian seemed to be enjoying themselves the most. After the song had ended another song began, this one slower. He still continued to dance with Sebastian, despite the slow rhythm requiring a more intimate dancing position with his friend. Kurt decided it was also an opportunity for him to ask a lingering question.

"All right, spill," he said after a minute. "How did you get back from New York so quickly?"

"I never left L.A.," Sebastian admitted. "I thought about what you said to me this morning and went downstairs to the front desk to check out and book another hotel room. Then I spent the afternoon shopping for the perfect suit, had it fitted to my measurements and hung around back at the hotel. I guess I was enjoying the room amenities so much that I lost track of time."

"Or you just wanted to make a really late entrance," Kurt added.

"That too," Sebastian replied, smirking.

"Well, I guess it's all over." Kurt watched as another couple took their leave from the dancefloor. "Nothing's changed. I'm still single, with one less option now for a potential partner." A thought came to him, and while the idea of it did not thrill him in the least, Kurt thought it may potentially increase his chances. "Maybe I should join you sometime when you go to the clubs," he said. "Surely out of all the…college boys and tourists, there must be someone looking for more than a one-night stand..."

"Uh…maybe," Sebastian replied, his brow furrowed. "But-"

"…or maybe it needs to start with a one-night stand and develop from there," Kurt continued, oblivious to Sebastian's interjecting. "It'll take a bit of a leap of faith on my part, but who knows, I might be able to get a relationship out of it..."

"You don't have-"

"…I mean, I'm not a prude of anything, and I'm  _certainly_  not as sexually adventurous as you, but it's not like I'm not entirely open to the idea, even though it may not be my ideal way of meeting someone. I'm just careful and picky when it comes to choosing the right person. I'm not just going to go out with anyone, you know. There has to be some common ground between myself and the other person. Plus, there's the whole safe-sex aspect of it too…"

"Kurt-"

"…I don't know, maybe I need to put myself out there on a weekly basis until I find the right guy. Gosh, that sounds so dirty and unappealing, no offense to you. And even though it means-"

"Cooper Anderson is standing behind you with his shirt off."

Kurt whipped around, only to find Cooper wasn't there, and turned back to face Sebastian. "No, he isn't!"

"I know that, I just did that to get your attention, and yeah, the thought of the elder Anderson with his shirt off sounds pretty hot," Sebastian said, and before Kurt could protest, his smile vanished and his expression turned serious as he added: "Kurt, I have a confession to make."

Kurt had his mouth open but then closed it promptly and nodded as he eyed Sebastian curiously. It had been a week of revealing truths and coming clean, no-one having done so more than himself. He knew he hadn't been very kind to Sebastian over the past few days so he decided it was time he gave his friend the courtesy of his full attention.

"I…uh… _fuck,_  I've never said anything like this to anyone before –  _ever_  – but I guess I'll start from the beginning. When I asked my boss for some time off from work late on Tuesday night, I told him it was because I wanted to try and stop my friend from making the biggest mistake of his life. And also because…because there was something else I've been waiting to tell him since his birthday dinner, but I haven't been able to, for some reason or another. And the reason is…well, I suppose it's not something I would say out loud."

Sebastian seemed to be struggling with his choice of words, but Kurt was patient; the fact that Sebastian had decided to stay in Los Angeles, even if he had been missing for most of the wedding reception, made him thankful.

"But like the song says, I think I…may have some feelings for you. Strong feelings," Sebastian continued quickly, and Kurt could almost hear Sebastian's heartbeat where he was pressed against his chest as it began to thump loudly. "And I guess I've had them for longer than I had previously thought."

And suddenly to Kurt it all made sense: Sebastian's confusion over his sudden abstinence from sex and disinterest in one-night stands; his appearance in Los Angeles on short notice; Blaine's suggestion to him that Sebastian hadn't just been pretending...

And he realized just as quickly the telling signs of his own behavior over the past few months and in particular, the past fortnight: admitting to himself that he would miss Sebastian while he was in Los Angeles; the way his body reacted when Sebastian was physically close; the fact that he could not get that damn kiss out of his mind all day…

He didn't know why he hadn't recognized it sooner.

"I know you may want to go out and hook up, and if I were in your situation, I would probably want to," Sebastian said to him, and Kurt had never seen his expression so open and vulnerable, his eyes honest and also a little fearful. "But I've been here all along, and if you want to…you know, go out for dinner sometime, I'd…I'd really like that."

Kurt stared at Sebastian, his thoughts racing. He was about to open his mouth, but realized that there was nothing he could say. Sebastian was waiting, his brow slightly creased in worry and his mouth set in a nervous thin line. So Kurt did what he had wanted to do all day, but couldn't admit it to himself until now.

He leaned over and kissed him.

It took a little while for Sebastian's lips to respond again his, but when they did, Kurt felt like everything was sliding into place. Sebastian's lips were soft and yielding under his and he pressed closer, chasing more of the pleasant sensation. He soon felt a hand coming to rest on his waist but before the kiss became too heated, Kurt drew away. Sebastian's expression was one of great surprise; his eyes were wide and he was panting slightly. Knowing that he was the cause of it made Kurt giddy.

"I know you said that kissing for people who care about each other should be private," Kurt said, watching Sebastian before shrugging. "But I just couldn't help myself."

Sebastian broke into a bright smile, then he laughed and Kurt laughed along with him. They began swaying again to the music and Kurt was deciding whether or not he could try to steal another kiss from his friend when Sebastian spoke up.

"Kurt, whatever this is or whatever happens between us, do you think we could just…take it slow, for now?"

Kurt gave him a tight smile and ignored the small pang of disappointment he felt on hearing Sebastian's words. If Sebastian was considering him as his first serious relationship, then he had a good reason not to rush into things.

"Sure," he replied, squeezing Sebastian's shoulder a little in reassurance. "We'll take it slow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
>  _I Think I Love You_ \- David Cassidy and The Partridge Family (sung by the wedding band)


	22. Chapter 21

Sebastian's mouth was on his before the elevator doors had even fully closed.

Kurt groaned and reached over to grasp the back of Sebastian's neck, and his eyelids fluttered open just in time to see the elevator doors begin to slide open again. He pushed Sebastian away hastily seconds before an elderly man and woman walked in. He felt Sebastian's arms circle his waist as he moved around to stand behind him. Kurt recognized the couple as two of the guests from the wedding. They smiled at Kurt and Sebastian before the man pressed a button on the panel for their floor.

Feeling a little lightheaded from the kiss, Kurt leaned back into Sebastian's embrace. They had polished off a bottle of expensive chardonnay prior to leaving the wedding reception and he was feeling a little silly and warm.

The woman turned to look at Kurt. "That was a great speech," she said.

"Nice present at the end there, too," the man added.

"Thank-you," Kurt replied, his cheeks warming up. The woman hesitated slightly before speaking again.

"You two make such a cute couple," she commented with a smile.

"Thank-you," he heard Sebastian reply over his shoulder before Kurt had a chance to correct her.

The elevator halted only a few seconds later, and the man and woman glanced at them again.

"Well, good night," the man said.

" _Goodnight,"_  Kurt and Sebastian said in unison. As the couple exited and the doors shut again, Sebastian released his arms from Kurt's waist and stepped forward to press a button at the top of the elevator panel. Kurt felt arms encircle his waist again as Sebastian moved closer, crowding him against the wall and kissing him chastely.

"I thought we were going to my room," Kurt mumbled once Sebastian moved his lips away to nuzzle against his neck.

"I think you'd find my room more comfortable," Sebastian replied, just at the elevator doors slid open. Sebastian moved away again and Kurt followed as they stepped out of the elevator into a small carpeted hallway leading to only one door. Kurt blinked as Sebastian walked over to the door.

"You got the presidential suite?" he queried, watching his friend pull out a keycard from his suit pocket.

"Only room available on such short notice." Sebastian fiddled with the card and magnetic reader. The door hadn't opened after a couple of tries and Kurt glanced down to notice that Sebastian's hands were trembling slightly.

"Here, let me," he said, taking the card from Sebastian's unsteady hands and swiping it over the sensor. The lights came on as they walked through the door and into an expansive living room. It was furnished with a dining table and plush chairs and a crystal chandelier.

"Oh  _wow,_ " Kurt breathed as he closed the door behind him.

There was a spectacular view of the city lights of Los Angeles, all glittering against the night sky. Kurt had felt the steady thrum of anticipation coursing through his body before, but now, finding himself alone with Sebastian in the hotel suite, his excitement had increased tenfold. It may have been the alcohol, but everything around him felt heightened; Sebastian's presence, the tingling sensation he felt when he moved closer, his delectable scent.

Kurt didn't know what the rest of the night would bring, but he somehow hoped it would end with him and Sebastian in bed. He couldn't see why it wouldn't progress that way. He was attracted to Sebastian and Sebastian was attracted to him. Sebastian had seemed to make his intentions clear when he kissed him in the elevator. Kurt suddenly felt a little too warm in his formal suit…

"Here, let me," Sebastian said, and Kurt realized he had voiced his last thought out loud. He let Sebastian assist him with shrugging out of his suit jacket. He watched as Sebastian placed the jacket carefully around the back of a chair before getting to work on his delicate bowtie. Kurt's breath hitched as he felt Sebastian's swift fingers unknot the tie from his neck, his eyes never leaving his face. He reached across to place the tie on the chair, his arm brushing against Kurt's waist and then Kurt felt himself nudged backwards until his back hit the wall and Sebastian was kissing him thoroughly.

He groaned into the kiss, his hips thrusting forward to grind against Sebastian's while trying to pull Sebastian's suit jacket off at the same time. Sebastian shrugged it off and Kurt broke the kiss to help with the removal of his bowtie. The waistcoats and shirts were the next to go as both men struggled to unbutton each item as quickly as possible. Sebastian paused, his eyes roaming appreciatively over Kurt before he slowly stepped forward. Kurt felt Sebastian's hands slide over his ass and the back of his thighs and then he was being lifted up against the wall. He gasped, winding his legs around Sebastian's waist and leaning down to kiss him briefly as Sebastian carried them to the adjoining room.

The bedroom was just as spacious with furnishings of mahogany and cream and a king-size bed with a ridiculous amount of cushions. Thick curtains on the window were partially open but it was darker in this room; the only light coming from the glittering streetlights and buildings outside. Sebastian let Kurt's feet find the floor when they were next to the bed. He surged down and kissed Kurt again, reaching below to unbutton his pants. They quickly disposed of their shoes, socks and pants, and as Kurt slid on to the bed he soon found himself clad only in his briefs. Sebastian joined him only seconds later in his boxer shorts and straddled his hips intently.

Kurt wound his hands through Sebastian's hair, tugging at it slightly and causing Sebastian to let out a small moan. He was already sweating as heated sparks of arousal flared within him. He shivered as he felt Sebastian's hot, wet mouth kiss across his jaw, down his neck and briefly over his collarbone. Sebastian continued moving south, pausing to lick and suck at each pebbled nipple and causing Kurt to squirm in pleasure before his mouth continued its exploration of Kurt's body.

"God, it's been too long," he heard Sebastian murmur somewhere near his waist. "Can't believe I've managed to go four and a half months without sex."

Kurt swallowed, letting his hands fall limply to his sides. The anticipation and excitement that had been building up within him disappeared in an instant.

"Try four years."

He felt Sebastian pause and glanced over to see that his friend was staring at him, stunned. Kurt sighed and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

"I had just come out of a six-month relationship and was after a rebound. So I went to a bar in Williamsburg and…you know the drill. We ended up back at my apartment. The guy was so drunk he couldn't get it up, which doesn't make sense because when you're drunk you should be able to get it up. He soon fell asleep on me, or I guess he may have passed out, and I woke up alone the next morning to discover that two apples had been stolen from my fruit bowl."

He glanced over at Sebastian again only to see him shaking with silent laughter. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Sebastian shook his head fondly and let out a chuckle. "His loss. Bad sex can be a rite of passage."

"Not for me."

"I can see that." Sebastian leaned his forearms on the bed on either side of Kurt. "A shitty one-night stand and you swear off sex for four years."

"It wasn't like that. I was…oh…busy," Kurt replied, as Sebastian resumed exploring his body with his mouth. "Are you going to tell me that you're going to rock my world or something? Because it won't work on me."

Sebastian paused again and glanced down at him.

"It's the least I can do," he replied, shrugging earnestly. "You've already rocked mine."

Kurt breathed out shakily and sat up to kiss Sebastian hard, letting his tongue roam Sebastian's mouth, smiling at Sebastian's resulting groan as he shifted closer. He allowed himself to be guided to lie down on his back again by Sebastian, who leaned over him and purposefully let his hands rub over his body. Kurt felt Sebastian's mouth take residence again at his waist, kissing across his soft belly and lower to softly nibble at his thigh.

While Kurt hadn't been intimate and felt the weight of a warm, firm body on top of him for years, he knew that he hadn't experienced anything like this: Sebastian seemed intent on kissing every inch of him, and he was more than happy to let his friend indulge him. It was this thought and the little waves of pleasure coursing through him that caused him to moan when Sebastian began to carefully knead and massage his cock through his cotton briefs with his tongue, and in less than a minute the intense feeling had built up so quickly that he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"S-Sebastian, I'm…" he gasped, just as his orgasm hit him, a brief moment of pure bliss that caused his limbs to tremble and his lips to part in a small groan. When he groggily blinked his eyes open a few seconds later, it was to see Sebastian hovering above him silently, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

" _Oh shit,"_  he mumbled, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him as he sat up. He winced at the wet feeling between his legs as he moved off the bed and spoke before Sebastian could open his mouth: "I'll be…um, back soon."

Feeling a little embarrassed that he had come so quickly and in his underwear, Kurt made a beeline for the bathroom and closed the door. Once there, he muttered obscenities under his breath as he hit his head against the bathroom mirror a few times. Kurt understood the irony of recounting his one night of bad sex earlier; now he had just given Sebastian his own demonstration.

Kurt grabbed a few tissues and turned on the warm water and quickly cleaned himself up. He took longer than usual to wash his hands, his thoughts racing a mile a minute as he considered ways in which he could still change the course of his disastrous evening. Having decided on what to do, he turned off the faucet. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smiled a little before leaving the bathroom.

Sebastian was sitting up against the headboard, and he glanced up at Kurt as he returned to sit down on the bed. The lamp on the nightstand was on, and its soft light bathed Sebastian's bare chest in a warm glow. He had removed the eight or so cushions that were on the bed and transferred them to the armchair by the window.

"All good?" Sebastian asked tentatively, his eyebrows creased in concern.

Kurt nodded, then took a deep breath before breathing out: "I want you to fuck me."

Sebastian was silent for a moment. "Are…are you sure?" he stuttered, eyeing Kurt with uncertainty. "You don't have to prove anything to me, you know."

"I know." Kurt wasn't sure how long he would have to go without being intimate with another person again. There was still a little alcohol left in his system to give him courage and Sebastian was right there, as his obvious choice of partner.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm…feeling a little nervous," Sebastian admitted.

Kurt recalled his friend's shaky hands at the door. "Me too," he replied. "It's…been a while."

Sebastian gazed at Kurt intently. "I've been waiting for the right moment," he said.

Kurt nodded, not fully grasping the meaning behind Sebastian's words. "Do you have lube and a condom?'

He tried not to laugh at the speed that Sebastian scrambled off the bed to search through his carry-on luggage, but he soon returned with a small tube of lubricant and a foil wrapper. Kurt slowly reached down to pull his briefs off and watched as Sebastian did the same. He observed Sebastian's eyes as they deliberately traced down his body and up again in appreciation, and it caused a thrill to run down his spine.

Kurt flicked open the cap and coated a generous amount of lubricant on to his fingers. He watched as Sebastian settled back against the headboard and placed a hand over his cock, stroking it slowly while gazing attentively at Kurt's moistened fingers.

"Uh…do you think we could turn the light off?" Kurt asked. He wasn't exactly comfortable enough to let anyone see him prepare himself. Sebastian looked a little disappointed but he moved his hand over to the nightstand anyway.

"Of course," he said, flicking the lamp light off. Kurt moved to lay on his side and exhaled deeply, just as he heard Sebastian settle on his side next to him. He stroked his slick finger against his rim and very slowly began to push inside. After a few minutes of getting used to the intrusion, he began to add another.

"Need a hand?" Sebastian asked quietly in the darkness, though Kurt could sense that he was smirking.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt breathed out, kicking one of Sebastian's shins for his cheek.

" _Ouch._  I won't ask again."

"Good," Kurt muttered. He groaned as he slipped his second finger past his tight muscles.

"But at least let me kiss you," Sebastian replied, and Kurt felt a hand on his cheek only seconds before Sebastian's warm lips were on his again. Kurt sank into the kiss as he continued moving his fingers, allowing Sebastian to swallow every whimper and sigh with his mouth and tongue.

"Admit that I'm a good distraction," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips, pressing against them lightly a few times in quick succession.

" _Mmm…_ nuh uh," Kurt mumbled back, chasing Sebastian's lips again as he felt the other man smile. When he sensed that he was ready, he shifted away from Sebastian and removed his wet fingers.

"Can I ride you?" he whispered, moving to sit up on his knees.

"You can do whatever you want," came Sebastian's rasped reply, and Kurt heard the rustle of foil and the sound of a cap being opened. As Kurt began to straddle his friend, he thought of how he never would have imagined that the events of the past few days would be leading up to this moment. In the same week he had lost one man, he had gained another: one that had had feelings for him for a while and who was brave enough to let him know about it.

He couldn't distinguish which moan belonged to whom as he held on to Sebastian's hips and began to sink down, his muscles working to accommodate Sebastian's width. He paused for a moment and breathed deeply, getting used to the sensation of being filled to the brim before he began to move, gasping as he felt Sebastian's cock move with him. Sebastian shifted up to meet him with each downward motion, and he couldn't help but let out a string of whimpers and moans when Sebastian's cock brushed against his prostate.

Kurt could sense that Sebastian had been quiet, and as he shifted forwards he glanced down at his friend. Sebastian's pupils were dark and wide as he gazed up at Kurt in awe. Feeling a sense of accomplishment and also grateful that Sebastian couldn't see him blushing furiously in the dark, Kurt was spurred on to move faster and harder. He felt pleased when he heard Sebastian release a low groan and felt hands on his sides where Sebastian had reached up to grasp his hips firmly.

Though his legs were aching and his thighs sore, Kurt continued bouncing on Sebastian's cock, chasing the unfurling warmth in his belly. After a few moments, the ache became too much and he felt himself slowing down. He knew that Sebastian had sensed his tiredness, because in an instant his friend had shifted him on to his back. Sebastian's hips paused before moving at an unhurried pace, thrusting purposely and slowly into Kurt as he ran his hands down his thighs.

Kurt moaned unashamedly, his breathing becoming more labored and with one last thrust from Sebastian he felt everything finally  _release._  Strong waves of pleasure rushed through his body as he hooked his legs around Sebastian's lower back and rode out his orgasm, his mouth falling open against Sebastian's neck. Sebastian came only seconds later, burying his face in Kurt's neck and letting out a high-pitched moan before collapsing on top of him.

They stayed that way for a few moments, catching their breath as they settled warm and lazily against one another. Kurt found himself struggling to keep his eyes open, the exhaustion of everything he had felt over the past twenty-four hours starting to take over his body.

He felt Sebastian move away and he closed his eyes, his body relaxing into the mattress. His eyes peeked open when he felt something warm and damp gently slide over his stomach, and he faintly understood that Sebastian was cleaning him up with a warm washcloth. As soon as Sebastian had placed a bed sheet over him, Kurt had fallen asleep.


	23. Chapter 22

The sound of a door being slammed shut awoke Kurt from his slumber. He sat up quickly, groaning when the movement caused a sharp throb at his temple. It took him a few seconds to reorient himself with his surroundings and the bed where he and Sebastian had slept in the previous night.

 _Oh, right._  He had sex with Sebastian last night.

A clattering noise and approaching footsteps from the other room alerted him to the fact that his bed sheet was only barely protecting his modesty, so he quickly gathered more of it to bunch over his lower half as Sebastian came into the bedroom. He was wearing a bathrobe and pushing a small serving cart, and the delectable scent of hot food and percolated coffee wafted up to the bed where Kurt was sitting.

"Hey," Sebastian said, stopping just after the threshold, his eyebrows raising slightly and his mouth drawing up into a smile as he looked at Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt replied, sitting up against the headboard, feeling more awake now as he eyed the serving cart.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I didn't realize the door would slam." Sebastian pushed the cart to the foot of the bed. "I ordered some breakfast. I wasn't sure what you felt like eating, so I hope you like Eggs Benedict with tomato and bacon. There's toast too." He sounded proud but also a little shy, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sounds great." The scent of the breakfast food was causing his stomach to protest in hunger.

As he watched Sebastian pick up the utensils and plates, Kurt felt his smile vanish. The reality of his situation had started to catch up with him: he had just slept with his friend and he didn't know how he felt about it. Sure, the sex had been wonderful and he was quite pleased with himself, but then how many others had felt the exact same way after sleeping with Sebastian?

He took the plate and utensils that Sebastian had handed to him. "Coffee, orange juice or water?" Sebastian asked.

"Just some water for now," Kurt replied, placing the plate in front of his lap. He watched silently as Sebastian poured the water from the jug into a glass, his hair falling lightly over his forehead and the back of it sticking up slightly, as if Sebastian had run a hand through it to flatten it down with no success.

 _He looks adorable,_  Kurt thought. Seeing Sebastian with bed head and a lot less polished that his usual self was a welcome change. Sebastian also looked more relaxed and content than Kurt had seen him in months, and his face looked younger and untroubled, as if all of his concerns had drifted away overnight.

Could they go back to the way things were before? Deep down Kurt knew that that was something he didn't want. But what about Sebastian? Did he think Kurt was lousy in bed? What if he thought Kurt was just some other guy he could check off his list of men to sleep with? And what if…

"Thank-you," Kurt replied as he took the glass of water that was handed to him. He took a gulp before placing it on the nightstand. When he turned back to his plate, Sebastian was still there, hovering above him. He moved closer and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's temple before drawing back with a soft smile.

The kiss seemed to melt away each and every one of Kurt's doubts and insecurities about Sebastian, and he sensed that the other man would be around for a while yet. Sebastian had moved away to pour himself an orange juice and retrieve his plate of food. He walked around to the other side of the bed and placed everything on the nightstand before removing his robe, briefly exposing his nakedness and giving Kurt a moment to appreciate his fit physique and to bite his lip to stop his smile. Sebastian slipped into bed and placed the bed sheet over his lap just as Kurt had done before picking up his plate from the nightstand.

They ate in silence for the most part, occasionally trading quick glances at one another between bites though not at the same time. The moment that their eyes did eventually meet caused Kurt to grin, then he began to laugh and Sebastian joined in. Kurt knew for certain that things were going to get better from now on.

…

Kurt put his phone away and leaned back in his chair, fingers drumming on the edge of his paper coffee cup. Sebastian was late as usual and it didn't bother Kurt because he had become used to it by now. The coffee shop was fairly busy this morning and just as he was about to contemplate purchasing a muffin to pass the time, he spotted a familiar hairstyle among those of the customers waiting in line at the counter.

Sebastian came into view when the people in line shuffled forward, and his friend spotted him immediately. He gave Kurt a grin and a wave, and Kurt waved back, feeling a warm but welcome leap in his chest. He had not seen Sebastian in person since they had caught the plane back to New York City late Sunday afternoon before parting ways. They had a long conversation over the phone on Monday evening that lasted for a couple of hours but he had been too busy with work to contact Sebastian since then.

Kurt could help himself from smiling when Sebastian approached the table with coffee in hand and slid into his usual seat opposite Kurt.

"So I was in Los Angeles last week and had a very,  _very_  enjoyable weekend," Sebastian began, placing his coffee cup on the table and mimicking Kurt's actions by tapping the side of it with his fingers.

"Oh really?" Kurt said smoothly, deciding to humor him back. "Do tell."

"I met this guy at a wedding of an old friend," Sebastian replied, his eyes full of mischief. "He was his best man, in fact. We ended up sleeping with each other, and hence, my weekend was fantastic."

"Because he slept with you?"

"That, among other things."

"But the 'sleeping together' part is what you hone in on."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I can't wait to do it again."

"Hmm…" Kurt replied, buying some time by taking a sip of his mocha as he felt his cheeks warm up. Considering that his coffee was almost lukewarm, he knew it wasn't the cause of his flush. "Well, it's lucky that you get a chance to see him every Thursday for coffee."

"True." They stared contently at one another for a few seconds before Kurt dared to break the silence.

"So I take it that I was better than any of your conquests, then?"

Sebastian laughed after taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh, I'd say you beat them all by miles," he replied.

"Just as I thought," Kurt responded triumphantly, biting the inside of his cheek. That was one of the things he enjoyed about being with Sebastian; their banter was second to none.

Sebastian shook his head and smiled warmly. "It's no wonder I've fallen in love with you."

Kurt froze, his hand slipping from his cup and landing with a thud on the table. He stared over at Sebastian, who only just realized what he had said. His eyes were wide with fright and he was opening and closing his mouth a few times without any sound coming out.

"I…I was actually…I-I didn't…I mean," Sebastian eventually stammered, looking at Kurt helplessly.

Kurt was silent. It wasn't the first time that someone had professed their love to him in a coffee shop, only this time the person in question hadn't intended for the words to be said out loud. It was a mere slip of the tongue that made it all the more endearing.

Not wanting to prolong Sebastian's misery, Kurt stood up from his chair, leaned over the table towards Sebastian and kissed him. After only a few seconds into the kiss, he remembered that they were in a public place and drew back quickly, his cheeks tinged pink.

" _Shit,_ I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that you-"

"Fuck it," Sebastian replied quickly, leaning in closer. "Just, fuck it…"

The kiss that followed was perhaps a little too heated for a coffee shop on a Thursday morning, and Kurt thought he heard another customer pointedly clearing their throat behind him before he became lost to the sensation of a warm tongue stroking gently against his own and the bitter and sweet aftertaste of coffee and cocoa. He couldn't wait to see what his upcoming weekend would bring.


	24. Epilogue

_Three and a half years later_

Blaine was sitting at his kitchen table, thumbing through the Saturday newspaper. The afternoon sunlight was streaming through the window and his hot coffee was within reach, translucent swirls of steam from the cup floating up to the ceiling. His husband walked in to the kitchen clutching a golden envelope in his hands.

"Sweetie? This came in the mail yesterday," Edward said, holding up the envelope. Blaine's brow furrowed as he took it from Edward's hands and glanced at the address on the front.

" _Ah!_  I think I know what this is," he replied, opening the envelope and taking out the small piece of paper inside before scanning its contents. Edward looked over Blaine's shoulder to read. The words  _Save the Date_  were written neatly in cursive writing at the top, with smaller writing below it. Edward let out a little squeal and clapped his hands in delight.

" _They've finally set a date!_  I wonder what they've planned for next year."

Blaine smiled to himself before he glanced up at Edward. "Knowing Kurt, it'll be the wedding of the decade," he said.

…

"I'm glad you received it," Kurt said over the phone, leaning against the doorframe that separated the living room from the kitchen. "Some people told me it had almost gotten lost among the catalogues in the post. Seriously, who sends paper catalogues anymore? The actual wedding invitation will be se-  _ouch, Holly!"_  he exclaimed, pulling the ginger cat in his arms away from his mint green sweater. "Sorry Blaine, the cat was trying to claw at me again."

"Did they get the card?" Sebastian called out from in front of the stove in the kitchen, where he was stirring a pot of soup. The warm and hearty scent of vegetables, chicken stock and pasta of the minestrone soup had been wafting through the apartment for the past forty-five minutes.

"They received it yesterday," Kurt said to him, before letting the cat down on the floor and speaking again to his cell. "How's work?"

" _We've got more students now, but I can still get my weekends off,"_ Blaine told him over the phone. _"How is your clothing label progressing so far?"_

"We've been super busy over the past month, but I can't wait 'til next year," Kurt replied, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. He and his boss Isabelle had been collaborating on a menswear line and she had not only made him head designer, but encouraged him to use his own name on the label. The collection was due to be released in the fall.

" _I'll bet,"_  Blaine said.  _"You have to tell me all about it when you guys come over for Christmas. We've had the guest room set up for weeks. You get to escape the snow and the bitter cold, and we get to have people stay at our house that we won't get annoyed with after a few days. It's a win-win."_

"Sounds good," Kurt said, taking a glimpse out of the living room window to the frosted glass panes and falling snow outside. "Though I don't actually mind the cold or snow. Anyway, dinner's almost ready. I'll speak to you soon, okay?"

" _Sure, have a good night."_

"You too." Kurt ended the call just as Sebastian switched the gas off the stove.

"Soup's ready," he announced, picking up the pot with a tea towel and placing it on the kitchen bench. Kurt stepped forward and proceeded to help Sebastian out of his apron.

"You know, back in high school I always wanted to be married by thirty," Kurt said, slipping the apron off Sebastian's shoulders before handing it to him. He sighed and leaned against the bench. "By the time we get married in June next year, I'll be thirty-two."

"So your prediction was off by two years, no big deal," Sebastian said nonchalantly. Kurt grabbed the tea towel and slapped him lightly on the arm with it. " _Ow._  Back in high school, I thought sleeping with one person for the rest of my life would mean that my life was doomed."

"And yet here we are," Kurt said before poking his tongue out.

"Yeah, now I'm stuck with you," Sebastian remarked, moving his hand to rest firmly at the side of Kurt's waist, which Kurt hated because that was the place Sebastian knew was the most ticklish. "At least sex is no longer the be all and end all of my existence."

"Oh please, darling: I went away to visit my dad for a week in the spring, and by day three you were begging me over the phone to come home because you were tired of using your hand for company."

Kurt watched as Sebastian's eyes widened and his lips turned upward. He recognized that expression: firstly because he had used Sebastian's pet name, and secondly, because his fiancé knew that Kurt was right.

"Fine," Sebastian said in mock seriousness as he tried to frown. "I take back what I said. Sex is the be all and end all of my existence. You know that, my poor hand knows that and even Holly knows that. And you know what," he continued, folding his arms while raising his brows challengingly at Kurt. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _Neither would I,_  Kurt could have replied, but instead he gave Sebastian a warm smile. "I love you," he said.

Sebastian's expression softened as he uncrossed his arms and leaned over to kiss Kurt softly.

"Love you too," Sebastian replied, pressing in for another brief kiss. "And speaking of sex…"

Kurt gasped as his feet lifted off the floor and then felt the hard surface of the bench where Sebastian had picked him up and placed him.

" _Sebastian,_  the soup's getting cold," he protested as Sebastian moved to stand between his thighs, rubbing them purposefully.

"We'll warm it up again later," Sebastian muttered, mouthing against Kurt's neck.

"Oh no, not  _here,"_  Kurt moaned softly, but he tilted his head to expose more of his neck for Sebastian to kiss and nibble and wrapped his legs tightly around Sebastian's waist. "Remember that incident with the hot sauce?"

"You're right." He felt strong hands move under his thighs and lift him before moving into the living room. Kurt wrapped his hands lazily around Sebastian's neck and kissed him deeply. As he was carried to the bedroom, the cat wandered in front of them and slipped through the bedroom door.

" _Holly,"_  Kurt groaned, burying his face in Sebastian's shoulder. "Trust you to pick up a voyeuristic cat."

"She'll just sit there and watch," his fiancé argued.

Kurt huffed. "All right, fine. But can we make a pact? The next time you decide to fuck me on a whim, the cat stays out."

He heard a laugh and then felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Deal," Sebastian replied.


	25. References and notes

_My Best Friend's Wedding_

The plot, scenes and dialogue for this story has been heavily borrowed from the movie ("He came here to fuck me" was actually said by the character played by Julia Roberts in the movie). For reference, Kurt is Julianne, the female protagonist in the movie who plots to get back with his best friend; Sebastian is George, the close gay friend who in the story also happens to be in love with Kurt; Blaine is Michael, who Kurt tries to win back, and Edward is Kimmy, the young and bubbly only child of wealthy parents. Brett and Sean are the promiscuous male versions of the twin sisters in the movie and Jan plays the female version of the bellman at the hotel, while her partner Liz plays a housekeeper. Edward's parents Julianne and Michael and Sebastian's upstairs neighbors Kimmy and George share the names of the characters in the movie.

There are a few minor differences between the movie plot and the story: Los Angeles is substituted for Chicago; the sing-along at the restaurant has Sebastian realizing his feelings for Kurt; Edward sings terribly to  _Like A Virgin_  at the karaoke bar, which is also an obvious reference to him being a virgin; Kurt sits outside his hotel room with a mini bottle of scotch instead of a cigarette in Chapter 14 and Sebastian reveals his feelings to Kurt at the wedding reception in Chapter 20 after he dances with him.

_Breakfast at Tiffany's  
_

There are references to Sebastian using dialogue from the movie and his connection to Holly Golightly in the story: Sebastian throwing a big and lively party in his apartment like in the movie; calling the cat he picked up off the street as a "poor slob without a name", though in the end the cat is given the name Holly; having _Moon River_ as his cell phone ringtone; pretending to be Kurt's escort in Chapter 10; owning a ring from Tiffany's which he purchased for his twenty-first birthday and calling Kurt "darling" like Holly does in the movie, which Kurt later adopts as Sebastian's pet name.

Other references to the movie include Kurt referencing a Mr Yunioshi in Chapter 4, his apology note to Sebastian in Chapter 18 worded similarly to the one that Holly leaves to her neighbor in the movie and his attempt to read  _Breakfast at Tiffany_ _'_ _s_  in Chapter 14.

_The Great Gatsby_

Sebastian is described as an "effervescent young Gatsby" in Chapter 4. Like the character, Sebastian throws a grand party hoping that the person he cares about (Kurt) shows up. He is also wearing a cream suit like the one that Leonardo DiCaprio's character wears in the movie.

_Charade_

Sebastian persuades Kurt to watch the movie with him in Chapter 14, which he eventually does. The movie also features Audrey Hepburn who starred as Holly Golightly in Breakfast at Tiffany's.

_I Think I Love You_

Sebastian sings this song to Kurt in Chapter 11, however he also references the first few lyrics of the song when he describes awaking from his dream to Kurt in Chapter 1. The song is also reprised by the wedding band playing at Blaine and Edward's wedding in Chapter 20.

Sabotage

Kurt does most of the scheming to win Blaine back in the story, however Sebastian is also trying to sabotage Kurt's attempts to get back together with Blaine, including but not limited to behaving in an overly-affectionate manner with Kurt to make Blaine jealous, which later backfires; subtly reminding Kurt that Blaine had cheated on him which caused the breakup of their relationship; hinting to Edward that Blaine might be tempted to "stray", effectively warning him about Kurt and trying to get Blaine as drunk as possible at his bachelor party so that Kurt couldn't make his move.

Colors

Kurt wears a lot of black and dark colors at the beginning of the story, representing his unhappiness and disillusionment; by the end, he is wearing a mint green sweater, indicating that he has more joy in his life. On the other hand, Sebastian is sharply dressed and wears a lot of different colored suits, showing off his personality and confidence. Moments in the story where Sebastian is dressed down reflect when he is at his most vulnerable, like in Chapter 4 when he is at his apartment with his cat or in Chapter 22 the morning after in the hotel room.

Blaine wears a lot of blue, a safe and trustworthy color. When Kurt first meets Edward in Chapter 5, he is wearing red, which in contrast to Blaine's calming blue is lively and energetic. Blaine also wears red bowties, a hint of Edward's influence in his life. At their wedding, they wear ties and handkerchiefs of purple, symbolizing their union and the two colors coming together.

Sunsets and evening/night

Whenever Kurt is alone with Blaine and is discussing something important, the sun is often setting to signal the end of the day, or in their case, the end of their romantic relationship. When Kurt finally confesses his feelings to Blaine, it is night and by then already too late.

Other references

In Chapter 4 when Sebastian tells Kurt that he can call him "at eleven o'clock at night and whine", Kurt does exactly that two days later in Chapter 9 when he leaves a voicemail on Sebastian's phone.

In Chapter 15 Kurt mentions "If they start playing Robyn, I'm leaving" in the bar, referencing the fact that the Swedish singer's songs are about heartbreak and failed relationships, which could be applied to his situation.

In Chapter 19 when Kurt tells Sebastian that he and Blaine "...kissed and rolled around a bit", it is a reference to an interview with Chris Colfer where he spoke about the lovemaking scene in  _The First TIme._


End file.
